Belonging Together
by inufan-625
Summary: COMPLETE 1st IY fic. Naraku is defeated and the jewel is complete. Mostly it is a story about how Inu and Kag come together and what happens. There is some action & side plots to keep it interesting.
1. Kagome's Heart

As the sun set on the end of the second day Kagome took in the sight of the battle field. They had all fought with everything they had. Sesshomaru had come to fight by his brother's side. Even the young Kitsune had helped by tending to the wounded. By far the worst losses were suffered by Kouga's wolf tribe, unable to be much more than a distraction to Naraku. Though the battle could not have been won without them.

Kagome looked in her hand at the Shikon no Tama, now whole as it was meant to be. She couldn't help but wonder what would happen with Inuyasha now that their task was complete. Would he use the jewel to become a full demon and forget about her? She knew she should seek out the others and make sure they were all right, but she was almost certain her ankle was broken and a few of her ribs were bruised at the very least. Each breath caused a sharp pain in her side.

Kagome raised her head. Sango was standing a few yards away, one arm hanging lifelessly at her side, and the other holding what was left of her Hiraikotsu. She seemed to be leaning on it for support. There was no sign of Miroku or Inuyasha. She could see Sango's eyes scanning for some trace of their friends.

"I found him." Shippou yelled.

Please let it be Inuyasha, Kagome thought. She also wanted Miroku to be found, but she knew Inuyasha was likely to have suffered the most serious injuries. Several times he had knocked her out of range of what surely would have been a killing blow, only to take Naraku's attack himself. He had even taken a few attacks meant for Sesshomaru. He had protected them all fiercely as if his own life had depended on their safety, but especially her.

"Who Shippou?" Sango yelled back.

"Miroku. He's alive, but unconscious." Shippou replied.

Kagome watched as Sango, limping as she ran, made her way to the injured monk. She fell to her knees beside him. "Miroku, can you hear me? Oh Kami, please be all right." Sango cried. She stroked his face softly with her good arm.

Miroku slowly fought his way to consciousness. He closed his hand and felt that his beads were missing. "Sango back away, my wind tunnel. I don't have my beads."

"Shhh. It's all right. Your wind tunnel is gone, as is Naraku." Sango said softly.

Miroku looked at his hand and found that the void that had so long been threatening to end his life had disappeared. He was free. He looked at Shippou and Sango's smiling faces. He took Sango's hand in his. "Now you can bear my children." he told her. Shippou tried not to watch as they kissed.

Kagome smiled. She was happy for her friends. A stiff wind blew and as it passed, she thought she heard it whisper her name. She looked out across the field and for an instant saw a trace of silver and red. Kagome knew she had to go to him. He was calling for her. She crawled wincing, and made her way to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was laying before her covered in blood and still tightly clutching the Tetsusiaga. His breathing was labored and irregular. Kagome started to cry. She couldn't lose him now, especially after Kikyou had appeared just as all hope looked lost and sacrificed herself to save them. They had all watched as she used all of her spiritual power and in the process released the souls that had been keeping her alive. Kagome had even felt the rest of her soul return to her when it was done.

"What are you crying for now?" came Inuyahsa's hoarse and quite voice.

Kagome felt a claw gently wipe away a tear. "Inuyasha, you're alive." Kagome said happily.

"Of course I am baka. You think someone like Naraku could kill me?" Inuyasha replied.

"Can you get up?" Kagome asked.

"I don't think so. Is everyone all right?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded. "Is he dead?" Kagome nodded again. "Then it's done." He held up his hand to her face briefly then let it fall as he lost consciousness. Inuyasha let the darkness sweep over him. He had protected his friends and defeated Naraku. He could let himself rest in peace now. Before the battle he had resigned himself to his own death and promised the spirits that he would be content to die, if only his friends were spared. If only he could have told Kagome, but he knew it would be easier for her, to live, to move on if she never knew.

"No." Kagome cried. "No, you can't do this. I need you. Please hold on Inuyasha. Shippou, Sango, Miroku, I need your help, please." Kagome yelled through her newly fallen tears. From somewhere far away Inuyasha heard Kagome's cries. I can't leave her if she needs me a part of him cried out. I have to try harder to stay.

They looked up and saw Kagome sitting next to what had to be Inuyasha. As quickly as they could, they went to answer Kagome's call. In the final minutes of the battle it had been Kagome and Inuyasha who had dealt the finishing blows. They owed them their lives.

Sango put a hand over her mouth when she saw Inuyasha. "Is he..." her words trailed off. She was afraid to speak them aloud, lest they come true.

"No, He's alive, but barely. I need to bandage his wounds, until I can get him to Kaede." Kagome told them. When it was done Kagome turned to Sango. "Can I borrow Kirara?"

"Of course." Sango replied. "Kirara, take Kagome and Inuyasha to Lady Kaede's."

Kirara landed them directly in front of Kaede's hut. "Kaede, I need your help." Kagome called. "Please."

Kaede heard Kagome's familiar voice coming from out side. It was filled with desperation. They had been gone for nearly two weeks. She hurried outside. "What is it ye need Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"It's Inuyasha. He is badly wounded. I can't help bring him in. I think my ankle is broken." Kagome was almost in tears.

"Don't cry child. I will help ye both." Kaede said. She called some men from the village to bring Inuyasha inside.

Kagome sat with his head in her lap, refusing to leave him, despite Kaede's insistence that it wasn't appropriate for her to be in there while he was undressed. Kagome just closed her eyes and shook her head. Kaede went about treating his injuries as best she could, though she didn't think it would do any good. Even a full demon probably could not survive injuries this severe.

When Kaede was finished and Inuyasha covered, Kagome looked at the old Miko expectantly. She could read the pity and despair in the old woman's eyes. "I do not know child, but he has a strong will. I will pray for ye both." Kaede told her. "Let me tend to ye now."

Kaede began to examine Kagome's ankle and looked up at the girl in surprise. She had not made a sound though it should have been quite painful. Kagome was in some sort of trance. Her entire body was surrounded by a golden aura. She radiated with power. Then without warning the glow moved from her and enveloped Inuyasha, as it did Kagome slumped, her forehead resting on his.

As long as she had lived, Kaede had never seen anything close to the power and sacrifice Kagome had just made. Inuyasha's breathing had returned to normal and his superficial wounds began to heal. Kaede finished with Kagome's ankle and laid her down beside Inuyasha. Both without stirring found the others hand and clasped it tightly.

When the others arrived Kaede was standing outside waiting. "Lady Kaede, how are Kagome and Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"That is a bit of a story I am afraid." Kaede said. She told Miroku and Sango what she had witnessed.

Sango didn't fully understand, but Miroku's eyes opened wide. "Are you positive about what happened?" Miroku asked.

"I wouldn't believe it if I had not seen it with my own eyes. I am sure." Kaede replied.

"What is it Miroku?' Sango asked.

"Apparently Kagome used her spiritual powers to transfer some of her own life's energy into Inuyasha." Miroku said. "I have only ever heard of one other person being able to accomplish such a feat and her soul now resides in the sacred jewel. Kagome could have died if she had given too much of herself."

"Will she be all right?" Sango asked.

"I believe she will. Ye may go and see them if ye like." Kaede said.

They went in and checked on Kagome and Inuyasha. Once they were back outside Miroku spoke. "Well I certainly could sense a change in Inuyasha's aura. Also, how did they come to be holding hands?" he asked.

"I thought that odd as well, but it has been the only time they have moved of their own will." Kaede told them.

For the next several days the only time Kagome or Inuyasha moved was when others were caring for them. The only times they showed any life at all was when they were sat up to be given water. Through everything they never let go of each others hands.

A few hours before the dawn of the seventh day Kagome opened her eyes. She hadn't wanted to wake. She had been having such wonderful dreams. In all of them Inuyasha was at her side holding her hand. Kagome looked over and realized that he had been holding her hand.

She sat up and watched him sleep. She wondered how long they had been in Kaede's hut. From the looks of it all but the most severe wound Inuyasha had received were healed. It must have been several days, she thought. As she tried to remove her hand from Inuyahsa's he opened his eyes.

"Kagome." he said softly.

"Yes, Inuyasha." she replied.

He turned his head and looked at her. "What did you do?" he asked. "Something feels different. I should have died." He looked between them and saw she was holding his hand. "You wouldn't let me go."

"I don't know but I'm glad you're still here." she told him. "I should go find the others and make sure they got here all right."

"Don't go. You can wait until morning." Inuyasha said.

She looked at him. He wasn't telling her, he was asking. He wanted her to stay with him. He so seldom asked for anything, that she couldn't refuse. "All right. I'll wait." Kagome replied.

She went to lay beside him, and was surprised when he pulled her to rest her head on his chest, but didn't object. He was comfortable and warm. In no time she had fallen back to sleep.

Once he was sure she was asleep he brushed the hair off her face and wrapped his arm around her. She had done something to save his life. The worthless life of a hanyou. Kikyou is finally at rest, he realized, maybe now things can be different between me and Kagome. He fell asleep thinking about her.

Inuyasha's ears twitched. There was someone nearby. He opened his eyes to find Miroku, Sango, and Shippou staring at them with irritating smiles on their faces. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing." Miroku said. "We are just happy to see that you are both well."

"Well quit your staring and get out of here before you wake Kagome." Inuyasha growled.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said softly. She opened her eyes and sat up. Shippou jumped into her arms. Inwardly Inuyasha groaned. He had wanted to be close to her a little longer.

"Kagome you're awake. We were so worried. Miroku said you could have died." Shippou said.

"Well I'm fine now, but I could use a bath." Kagome said.

"I'll go with you." Sango offered. The two girls left the hut and headed toward the springs.

"What did you mean she could have died?" Inuyasha asked when Kagome and Sango were gone.

"Kagome gave you some of her life's energy to keep you alive long enough for your demon blood to heal your wounds. She sacrificed nearly a week of her own life to save yours." Miroku said. "By all accounts she should not have been able to do it. The only other person to have enough power was Midoriko."

"That stupid bitch. What was she thinking? I'm not worth that." Inuyasha said.

"She was thinking about you. Whether you want to believe it or not Kagome has strong feelings for you. Even when you would chase off after Kikyou she stayed by your side. To her your happiness is more important than her own." Miroku said. "Perhaps we all should have know how powerful she was sooner. Courage, wisdom, friendship, and love are Kagome's most valuable strengths and in the Shinto philosophy, when they all unite in one person it forms a powerful balance in the soul that can be used for great good."

"She still shouldn't have done it to save me." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I don't think she did it consciously. To be untrained as a Miko and still preform such and act speaks of great desire from both her heart and her soul." Miroku told him. "You should consider yourself lucky that she cares so much."

"Keh." Inuyasha mumbled. "What do you know monk?"

"More than you it would seem, Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Nothing, just there is no point in talking to you." Miroku replied. "Oh, you should know that Sango and I are going to be married this spring." With that Miroku turned and left the hut.

"Stupid monk." Inuyasha grumbled. "He really doesn't know anything." Why would Kagome want to be with someone like me, especially after the way I hurt her because of Kikyou. She's probably going to go back to her own time now and seal the well, happy to be moving on with her life. Then why did she save you, a small part of him asked.

Inuyasha closed the door on the voices in his head. He used Tetsusiaga to push himself to his feet. He should be outside making sure Kagome was safe, not in this stupid hut. He threw on his fire rat haori and stepped out into the sun. He walked until he was close enough to the springs to hear Sango and Kagome before sitting under a tree. He would have like to jump up and sit in the tree, but he didn't want to risk reopening his wound.

"Kagome." Sango said.

"What is it Sango?" Kagome asked.

"What are you going to do now, that Naraku is dead and we have the jewel?" Sango asked. She could see the question had made Kagome uncomfortable. "I only ask because I really want you to be here when Miroku and I are married this spring."

"Oh Sango that's wonderful." Kagome cried. "I promise I will be at your wedding, if Inuyasha will let me keep the jewel that long before he uses it to become a full demon."

"Do you think he still wants to?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I want him to be happy." Kagome said.

"Now that Kikyou is really dead, maybe he could be happy with you." Sango offered. "I don't think he wants to become a full demon anymore."

"I wish that was true. I don't want to get my hopes up though. I always thought that there must have been a reason that I was brought through the well to Inuyasha. After all the jewel was safe in my time and in my body. If I didn't come here for him, then why?" Kagome asked. "But now I don't know. He doesn't seem to have room in his heart for me."

"He cares about you Kagome." Sango said.

"Sometimes I think the only thing he cares about is the jewel." Kagome replied. "I have to go home for a while."

"How long?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but I promise I'll come back for your wedding." Kagome told her.

"Are you going to tell Inuyasha that you are leaving?" Sango asked.

"No. He may try and stop me or take the jewel and then I could never come back. Plus I couldn't bear to see his face, if he didn't care that I was leaving. Could you tell Shippou and Miroku?" Kagome said.

"Of course. Do you want me to tell Inuyasha anything?" Sango asked.

"Tell him... Tell him I said goodbye." Kagome said. She got out of the spring and once she was dressed, she headed off for the well.

From his place under the tree Inuyasha had heard their entire conversation. He wanted to chase after Kagome and stop her from leaving, but he knew she didn't want to see him. Some of the things she had said worried him. She promised to come back, but there was something final about the way she had told Sango to tell him goodbye. He was furious with himself for ever giving her the impression that she was less important to him than the jewel. What am I going to do, he wondered.

Inuyasha made his way back to the village. Miroku was sitting outside Kaede's hut with Shippou. "Where have you been?" Miroku asked.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I was guarding the girls." Inuyasha said. "And no you hentai I wasn't watching them."

They saw Sango coming through the trees. "Where's Kagome?" Shippou asked.

"She went home." Inuyasha said.

"How did you know that?" Sango asked from behind him.

"I heard the two of you talking." Inuyasha said.

"And you didn't go after her?" Sango said.

"No. She didn't want to see me." Inuyasha replied.

"You really are clueless Inuyasha." Sango sighed.

"What are you talking about." he yelled.

"If you did hear us talking then you know what I am talking about." Sango said.

"Keh." was all the reply he made.

"Is she coming back?" Shippou asked.

"She promised that she would, but she didn't know when." Sango told him. "She needs some time to herself."

"This is all your fault isn't it Inuyasha." Shippou said. "She's only been awake a few hours and already you've driven her home."

"I didn't do anything." Inuyasha yelled.

"That's the point." Shippou yelled back. "First you let Kikyou come between you and now that your excuses are all gone you still do nothing."

Inuyasha smacked the little kitsune on the head. "Why did you do that?" Sango asked. "He was only telling you the truth. She said she would come back to be at the wedding, but what about after that. Are you really just going to let her walk out of our lives?"

"What do you know? What do any of you know? Just mind your own damn business." Inuyasha yelled. He left them all standing there staring at him and walked into the forest. He didn't have a set destination. He just needed to get away and think.

"What is his problem?" Shippou asked.

"I wish I knew." Miroku replied. "He's too stubborn for his own good."

"He has to know how much Kagome cares for him." Shippou said. "He's going to ruin everything." Shippou ran off in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other. They both knew that Shippou had gone off to cry and that he was right. "What can we do?" Sango asked.

"There is nothing we can do, except pray that Inuyasha starts being honest with her and with himself." Miroku said. He pulled Sango into a hug.

* * *

Kagome came home and found her mother in the kitchen, cooking dinner. "Hello mama." Kagome called.

Kagome's mother embraced her. "Welcome home dear." Mrs. Higurashi said. "How long are you staying."

"A while." Kagome replied. "Forever, I just don't know mama." Kagome hadn't planned on telling her mother she was upset, but as her tears started to fall, she had no choice.

Her mother came over to her and hugged her tightly. "What's the matter dear?" she asked.

"It's nothing...It's just that baka Inuyasha." Kagome cried. "Why did I have to get these feelings for someone who doesn't feel the same way about me. He probably doesn't care if I ever go back, as long as I return the jewel." It had all just poured out of her. She had to admit though, that it felt better to tell someone, instead of keeping it all inside.

"I think Inuyasha cares for you more than you know." Mrs. Higurashi told her daughter. "I bet he comes for you sooner than you think, and not just because you have the jewel."

"If only that were true." Kagome sighed, before heading up to her room.

* * *

Inuyasha found himself standing beside the well. Kagome's scent was still all around. It was nearly nightfall when he left his vigil of the well, and retreated to a more private place. It was where he always went when Kagome returned to her own time.

He started to think about all that Kagome had said to Sango. Why had she been brought here? She may have been Kikyou's reincarnation, but she was not the same person. The more he thought about it the more he realized how different Kikyou and Kagome really were. Kikyou wanted him to be someone else before she would freely give him her love. Kagome had never expected him to be other than who he was. If he was being honest he knew that when Kagome looked at him, she didn't see a worthless hanyou. She saw him, for all his faults, and accepted him. Kagome had taught him trust. She had given him new life. Could he really go back to his life without her?

It had been a week since Kagome left and Inuyasha had last been seen. Sango and Miroku were growing concerned. Shippou was having a hard time. He was afraid that he was going to lose both of his parents again. Even though Kagome and Inuyasha weren't his real parents he had adopted them as such. "I hope Inuyasha has gone to see her." Sango said.

"So do I." Miroku replied.


	2. Choosing

Inuyasha found himself at the Bone Eater's Well once again. _Tonight is the new moon, he thought. It might be my best chance to tell her how I feel. _Before he could convince himself otherwise, he jumped through the well and into Kagome's time.

She wasn't in her room, so he went to the door and knocked. No one answered. He decided to wait for her to get home. Inuyahsa jumped up into the sacred tree and allowed himself to sleep.

* * *

_Kami, I never realized how boring Hojou is, Kagome thought. Why did I let Yuka talk me into this date? Shippou probably thinks I'm never coming back._

"Kagome, are you feeling all right?" Hojou asked. "You didn't answer my question."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said. "I guess I have a headache."

"Let me take you home then." Hojou told her. "We can do this again when you are feeling better."

Kagome nodded. As they reached the stairs leading up to the shrine, she stopped. She felt a familiar presence and knew Hojou shouldn't walk her any further. "Thank you Hojou." she said. "I can walk the rest of the way on my own. I'm sorry I ruined our date."

"Don't worry about that Kagome. Just get well." Hojou replied. "Well I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Hojou." Kagome said as she climbed the stairs.

* * *

Inuyasha looked up. Kagome's scent was in the air. He jumped down from the tree and met her at the top of the stairs. She only looked mildly surprised to see him. "Where have you been?" He asked.

"Out with a friend." Kagome told him. "What are you doing here?"

"If you don't want me here, I'll go." Inuyahsa said defensively.

_He sure is grumpy, Kagome thought_. "I was just asking. You don't have to bite my head off. I just didn't think you'd come."

"You've been gone so long I... Shippou wanted me to make sure you were all right." he said.

_He really was worried about me, Kagome thought with a smile_. "Why don't you come inside with me. I'll make some Ramen." Kagome replied. She laughed as he struggled and then failed to hide his excitement.

Kagome sat across from him as he devoured the Ramen she had set in front of him. When he finished he surprised her by taking the bowl and placing it in the sink.

"So, Kagome when are you coming back home. We've missed you." he said.

She turned in her chair. _He had just admitted to missing her. That must be why he went to the sink, so he wouldn't have to look at me when he said it_. "My mom is making a special dinner tonight. I was going to go back in the morning." Kagome replied.

"Well, I'll go then and see you tomorrow." Inuyahsa said.

"You could stay. Mama and Souta would love to see you." Kagome suggested.

"I wouldn't want to be any trouble." he told her.

"It's no trouble. We'd love to have you." Mrs Higurashi said from the door way.

"Uh, thanks." Inuyahsa mumbled.

"Inuyasha." Souta yelled upon seeing him.

"Hey kid." Inuyasha replied.

"Come see my new game." Souta said, taking Inuyasha's hand and dragging him from the room.

"I thought you said he wouldn't come." Kagome's mother said with a smile.

"I just can't figure him out. He said he missed me, but when I'm there he acts like he couldn't care less." Kagome sighed.

"Sometimes dear, we don't know what we have until it's gone." she said to her daughter.

"You're probably right." Kagome agreed.

"So, how was your date with Hojou?" her mother asked.

"Oh mama, he is so boring. I know he's nice, but he just not..." Kagome didn't know quite how to finish.

"He's just not Inuyasha." Mrs. Higurashi offered.

"What should I do?" Kagome asked.

"If you truly think that he is the right one for you, give him time. I can see he cares for you. He wouldn't risk his life to protect you, if he didn't. Could he be afraid you will reject him?" she asked. "He has been treated badly for most of his life, for no crime other than who he is."

"I really hope that's it mama. Thank you." Kagome hugged her mother. "I should go rescue Inuyasha from Souta."

Kagome found them sitting together on the floor of Souta's room, and to her horror they were looking at pictures of her when she was little. Inuyasha was amazed. "You were cute when you were little." he said without looking up.

"Inuyasha, I thought we could go for a walk around the shrine." she said. He stood up and joined her by the door. "I'll deal with you later." she said to her brother.

They went outside and Kagome stopped under the sacred tree. She reached up and touched the hole where Kikyou's arrow had been. "Inuyasha, do you ever think about what would have happened if Naraku hadn't tricked you and Kikyou?" she asked.

"Why would I do that?" Inuyasha asked. "I thought we were going to walk not stand here all day." Truthfully Inuyasha thought about that a lot. He often imagined a life with Kikyou, but a part of him was glad. If things had been different he would never have met Kagome.

Kagome wasn't really surprised that he had avoided answering her.

They were heading back to the house as the sun set. Kagome stopped to watch. It was at times like this when she most missed being in the past, seeing a full view of the horizon, not cluttered by buildings. When she turned back around she was surprised to see a black haired Inuyasha, staring at her. She had forgotten it was the night of the new moon. They went into dinner.

"Kagome, Kagome, didn't you hear me?" her mother asked.

"I'm sorry mama. What did you say?" Kagome asked.

"Maybe you and Inuyasha should go out to a movie or something after dinner." Mrs. Higurashi suggested. "I still have the clothes from his other visits."

"All right mama." Kagome said. I hope I don't run into any of my friends, she thought.

Inuyasha changed into some modern street clothes and they left for the movies. While they waited outside for the movie to start, Kagome couldn't help but notice all the girls checking Inuyasha out., though he seemed oblivious to them all.

"Kagome, Kagome is that you?" cried the familiar voice of her friend Yuka.

"Hello Yuka." Kagome replied.

"Who's that with you?" Yuka asked.

"It's just Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Why does he look so different?" Yuka asked suspiciously.

Oh no, what do I tell her. "Uh, he's just trying out a new look." Kagome lied.

"Oh, well I will say one thing. He's a lot cuter than Hojou." Yuka told her.

"Uh... Yeah I guess. We'd better go in. Our movie is about to start." Kagome stammered.

"You think I'm cute huh?" Inuyasha teased. She didn't answer, but he didn't fail to notice her blush.

They sat down to watch the movie. Kagome had picked one with a lot of action. Inuyasha looked around the theater. Most of the guys his age had their arm around the girls beside them. , _Maybe Kagome wouldn't mind if I did that too_. The lights went down. Inuyasha reached up and put his arm around her. He waited for her to say something, or ask him what he was doing. When she didn't he relaxed.

The movie was pretty exciting. There were a couple of really good fight scenes, but Inuyasha couldn't make himself pay attention. Not only had Kagome rested her head on his shoulder, but he kept thinking about what Miroku ans Sango had said. Was he really going to risk never seeing her again, because he was afraid?

When the movie ended Kagome didn't want to ruin what seemed to have happened tonight, so she stood up without comment. She led the way outside and they started to walk back to the shrine. Away from the crowd Inuyasha took her hand and didn't let go until they reached the front door.

"Did you two have fun?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, when they came in.

"Yes." Kagome answered for both of them.

"Inuyasha, I put a pillow and some blankets on the sofa for you." she added

"I can sleep outside." he said.

"Nonsense. You need a goodnights sleep before you go back." Mrs. Higurashi told him.

"Thank you Higurashi-sama" Inuyasha said at last.

Kagome went upstairs, followed by her mother. "Was it my imagination, or was there more to that yes downstairs." her mother asked.

"Mama, it was strange, but wonderful. At the movie he put his arm around me and he held my hand on the way home." Kagome told her. "He's acting so different."

"Men can be even harder to figure out than they claim us to be. Distant and surly on the outside and warm and caring on the inside. Before you were born, your father was like that, but something about you opened his heart. I never told you, but it took him the longest time to tell me how he felt. I almost gave up, but something in my heart told me not to. It turned out to be the best decision of my life." her mother said. "He's trying. Maybe you should see if you can meet him halfway."

"Thank you mama. You always know how to make me feel better." Kagome said.

"That's what mothers are for. Goodnight." her mother said shutting the door.

* * *

The next morning Kagome awoke to a ringing phone. Before she made it downstairs, she heard Inuyasha's voice.

"Hello, Higurashi residence." He said. "Who wants to know?...Hobo is it... Listen here, you stay away from Kagome, she's mine..."

_Oh no, this could be bad. Very bad_. She ran the rest of the way downstairs, trying to get to the phone before things got any worse.

"That's none of your business and if you call again I'll..." Inuyahsa yelled.

Kagome snatched the phone from his hand. The look she gave him made him take a step back. "Hojou... I'm sorry... He's a friend... He's just really protective of me... his bark is worse than his bite... I'm really sorry... I can't I'm going out of town... All right... Bye." Kagome finished and hung up the phone.

She was trying really hard not to 'SIT' Inuyahsa. He had only said those things because he as jealous. _He said I was his_. "Inuyasha, what were you thinking?" she asked.

Inuyasha was worried. Normally she would have sat him ten times by now. "I... He's not good enough for you, because you're my... never mind." he stammered.

"How would you know if he's good enough? Hojou is my friend. You can't talk to people like that. Besides, it isn't like anyone else wants to go out with me." she said starting to cry. "Why don't you go? I'll be back to see Shippou once I get packed." She turned and went upstairs to her room.

You idiot, Inuyasha said to himself. She wants me to leave. I guess I should apologize first. I can't believe I made her cry. Last night had gone so well, too.

He went upstairs and knocked on her door. "Go away Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"Kagome...." he said.

She opened the door and returned to her bed. "What do you want?" Kagome asked.

"Before I go, I wanted to apologize. I had no right to make it seem like I had any claim to you." Inuyasha told her. "I'm the one who isn't good enough. I know you don't want a worthless hanyou like me."

"Inuyasha, you're not a worthless hanyou. I've never thought that about you, and neither has anyone else that matters. With all that you have done, anyone can see how great you really are." she said softly. "And you are more than just a friend to me, even though I know I can never replace Kikyou in your heart."

Why does she think that, he wondered. It was then he realized how much he had hurt her. If he was honest with himself, she had replaced Kikyou in his heart a long time ago. He just couldn't seem to tell her.

"Kagome, I'm not in love with Kikyou anymore. I wish you'd believe me. I'll wait for you beside the well." he told her.

She got ready and found him waiting just where he said he'd be. He took her bag and they went through the well together.

They had been back in the Feudal Era just over a week and Kagome thought that she might have lost her only chance to get closer to Inuyasha. He seemed to have gone back to his usual self. In truth only the little kitsune noticed the lingering looks Kagome and Inuyasha gave each other when they thought no one was watching. Miroku was too busy worrying about constructing a home for he and Sango before they were married, and Sango was too busy watching Miroku.

* * *

When a small group of badly injured people came into the village, looking for the young Miko, Inuyasha was no where to be found. For the first time since Kagome had returned, he had left without a word. The villagers told of a group of wolf demons and their wolves that seemed to have gone mad. They had come in the night attacking and killing everyone they could find.

Kagome knew something had to be done, so she went out in search of Inuyasha. She came dangerously close to discovering the secret of where he had been disappearing to, before he heard her and headed her off. She told him about the attack.

"It's probably that filthy wolf Kouga." Inuyasha huffed.

"Kouga wouldn't do that." Kagome protested.

"Why are you always taking up for him?" Inuyasha yelled.

"I'm not." she shouted back.

"Are to." he yelled.

"Am not." she insisted.

"Are to." he yelled again inches from her face.

"SIT BOY" Kagome said loudly.

Inuyasha crashed face first into the dirt. When the command wore off, he stood and crossed his arms. "You didn't have to do that." he pouted. _She hasn't done that in almost three weeks_. "Let's go see who's behind this."

They were almost to the village when Inuyasha stopped. He couldn't believe he hadn't picked them up before, and now they were surrounded. He had been distracted thinking about his fight with Kagome.

"Kagome, stay close. Get ready here they come." He shouted.

As soon as he said it the attack began. A large pack of wolves led by a pair of wolf demons sprang at them. Inuyasha drew his Tetsusaiga. Inuyasha was so busy fighting the wolves, that he didn't notice the one that had gone after Kagome until she screamed. Tetsusiaga fell from his hand as her raced to her.

Before he could reach her, he felt a spear pierce his back. As he fell the wolves fell on top of him. He was having trouble breathing, but soon that changed. He tore through the wolves that were on top of him. Inuyasha was crouched low, his hair covering his eyes. The wolves stopped moving closer to him, having smelled a change in the air. Inuyasha dispatched them all within moments. He reveled in the scent of their blood.

Inuyasha took in the scents around him, to be sure that none had escaped. He turned to where he had left Kagome, his mate. There were two humans and a kitsune pup standing around her. They smelled familiar to him, almost like family, and that saved their lives. A low menacing growl came forth.

Only Shippou had been able to hear Inuyasha's warning. He looked up and into the fierce red eyes of Inuyasha transformed. He had issued them a serious warning. "Guys, we have to get out of here." Shippou said.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked.

Shippou pointed at Inuyasha. Both Sango and Miroku turned, shocked to see Inuyasha covered in blood and ready to attack. "What about Kagome?" Sango asked.

"He won't hurt her. It is her he's protecting." Shippou told them. He looked at Inuyasha, who growled again. "Time's up. He doesn't want to kill us, but he will."

Reluctantly Sango and Miroku followed Shippou away from Kagome. Inuyasha growled in satisfaction. He could smell the humans fear. The air was thick with it. He made his way to Kagome and knelt at her side.

Her breathing was regular and her heart beat was strong. Inuyasha began to clean her superficial wounds, that she had received when she was knocked into the brush. When he was sure that he hadn't missed any of her wounds, he picked her up. Inuyasha was surprised to still smell so much of her blood. He found the source. Her head had landed against a rock when she fell. He inspected it. The bleeding had almost stopped.

"Inuyasha." Miroku called. "Perhaps you should retrieve your sword, to protect her, since you have to carry her."

Inuyasha considered what the human had said. It would be easier to fight off any attack if he had his sword. Inuyasha went to the Tetsusiaga and picked it up. As he did, he returned to his usual hanyou state.

Inuyasha looked around as the pain from his chest wound grew. It only took him a few seconds to realize what must have happened and that he was holding an unconscious Kagome. He looked at the others. "Did I..." Inuyasha started unable to finish the question, as he looked at Kagome.

Both Sango and Miroku felt a twinge of Inuyasha's pain. He wanted to know if he had been the one to hurt Kagome. "No, it was the wolves." Miroku told him.

Inuyasha nodded. He fell to his knees. Kagome's weight combined with his injury made it too difficult to continue standing.

"You should get her to Lady Kaede." Sango said. "Take Kirara. She will get you there faster, since you are injured."

Inuyasha lifted Kagome and climbed onto Kirara. "Thanks." he called to Sango as they flew away.

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly as they flew black to the village. She didn't look hurt at all, only as if she were sleeping. _Damn it,_ Inuyasha said to himself_. This is all my fault. I should have protected her. To think that a couple of filthy wolves almost got the better of me. Something is going to have to change. I can't afford to be distracted, worrying about whether or not Kagome is going to leave and never come back. I have to let her know that I want her here with me, always. Why does it have to be so hard?_

They landed outside Kaede's hut. "Kaede." Inuyasha called. "Damn it old woman get out here."

Kaede stepped outside. Upon seeing Kagome, she decided to forgive the young hanyou's disrespect. "Bring her inside." Kaede said. Inuyasha laid Kagome gently on the floor of the hut. "I will call ye when I have finished tending to her."

"I want to stay." Inuyasha said.

"Have ye taken her as your mate?" Kaede asked. Inuyasha shook his head, too shocked by the question to answer in his usual crude way. "Then ye must wait outside."

Inuyasha grumbled his dissatisfaction and went outside. _Why would Kaede ask me that about Kagome? Surely she wouldn't expect Kagome and I to be together. As if I'd even know what to do, if she wanted to be my mate, but I don't have to worry about that. No one chooses a hanyou._

After what seemed like an eternity Kaede stepped outside. "Ye may go in now." Kaede said.

"Is she all right?" Inuyasha asked.

"Aye. She may sleep for a few days, but she will recover." Kaede told him.

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. He went inside and sat beside Kagome. He brushed a hand over her cheek. "I'm sorry I let this happen." he whispered.

It was after dark when the others returned to the village. Once they had been assured that Kagome was going to be all right, they described to Inuyasha what had happened when he had transformed. Sango offered to sit with Kagome and give the overwhelmed hanyou a break but he refused, and they left him alone with Kagome once again.

Some of the things they had said came as a shock to Inuyasha. By all accounts his youkai form considered Kagome as his mate. His instinct had taken over and he had acted where his human side would not. He knew he wanted to be with Kagome, but he wasn't sure she would want to be with him. _Maybe I should tell her_, he thought. _What is the worst that could happen? She could laugh. No, Kagome was his friend. No matter her feelings she wouldn't do that._

Kagome still hadn't woken by the next evening. Inuyasha was dozing off, when the sound of his name snapped him awake.

"Inuyasha." Kagome whimpered.

He took her hand. "I'm here." He said, even though he knew she wasn't awake.

"Don't go." She cried.

"I'm not, I won't." He said desperately trying to ease the pain he heard in her voice.

"She doesn't love you. I do." Kagome moaned.

"Kagome." He said softly, though she had already drifted back into a deeper dreamless sleep. Could she have meant what she said, he wondered? If only I knew for sure.

Most of the night Inuyasha struggled with his decision. Tell her and risk rejection, or not and risk losing her forever. He stepped outside with the rising of the sun. A stiff breeze was blowing, and the cool morning air refreshed him.

"Tell her." came a soft familiar voice.

Inuyasha looked around and breathed deeply. There was no sign of her or scent on the air, but he had heard Kikyou as clearly as if she had been standing beside him. _How is that possible_, he wondered. She's dead. It took him a moment to realize that how was unimportant. The message had been clear. Once the decision was made, he felt better. That is until her realized that he would have to go see his brother. Inuyasha spared on last look at Kagome. It was worth it, he decided. He went to find Sango and Miroku.

"Wake up." He said loudly. Both Sango and Miroku stirred. "I have to go somewhere. One of you needs to stay with Kagome at all times." They stared at him. "What are you waiting for, get moving."

Inuyasha waited for them to make their way to Kaede's hut and then took off into the forest.

"What do you suppose has gotten into him?" Sango asked.

"I can't imagine." Miroku replied.

"Inuyasha." came Kagome's voice.

"Kagome." Sango said softly.

"Inuyasha." Kagome's voice became more insistent.

"He's not here, but I'm sure he'll be back soon." Miroku offered.

Kagome started to cry. "Is she awake?" Sango asked.

"No, but she knows that he's not here." Miroku said. "I only hope where ever he has gone has something to do with Kagome."

Sango gently smoothed Kagome's hair trying to calm her. Before long her tears subsided and she rested peacefully again.

* * *

**A/N: **

I know some people are really big on how each name is spelled and such, but I have seen most of their names spelled different ways, so I will continue to spell them as I have been. Feel free to tell me you think I'm doing it wrong, but I won't change it. I have already written most of this story and I can't go back and hunt through changing it everytime I spelled it a certain way.

This is my first InuYasha fic and while I will try to stay close to character sometimes I won't so please don't go crazy on me about that. I would greatly appreciate constructive criticsm so that I may improve my writting. So please let me know what you think.

Also I ask that you keep in mind that event change people and that even from the begining of teh series Inuyasha has changed in some ways, so he will change some in my fic too, as will other character. I will try to give the reasons behind it and if you have any questions please ask


	3. InuYasha?

Inuyasha knew as he drew close to where his brother resided. The air was thick with his scent and that of the little girl that he had taken as his ward. He had his doubts that Sesshomaru would help him, but subtle changes had taken place over the last year that gave Inuyasha a shred of hope. Besides he couldn't live with himself if he didn't at least try.

Inuyasha first came upon Rin. She was gathering flowers. She had grown quite a lot since Sesshomaru had first revived her. Though still not close to reaching the age of a woman, traces of her future beauty were now evident in her face and manner. She looked up without fear at his approach. He supposed that came with being under the protection of one of the most powerful demons still living.

"Hello." she called. "My Lord is expecting you. He told me to ask you to wait here until he returns." That's new, Inuyasha thought. Since when does my brother ask for anything. Maybe this won't be as bad as I thought. Inuyasha made himself comfortable as he sat leaning against a tree. "How is Kagome? I heard she was injured. She was so nice to me. I expect I'll be seeing her again soon."

Inuyasha saw that Rin knew something he didn't. _How else could she know such a thing?_ "She's fine." He said. "How did Sesshomaru know that I would be coming?" Inuyasha asked.

"I don't know. He went to take care of some wolves, who were overstepping their bounds and when he returned he told me these things." Rin replied.

Could he have been there when those wolves attacked? He hadn't thought to ask who stopped the wolf that jumped on Kagome. Before he had time to think about it any longer, Rin stopped gathering flowers and stood straight up. Inuyasha knew why. Sesshomaru was coming.

Inuyasha came to his feet as his brother stepped out of the trees and approached them from the west. "You've finally arrived." he said. "I had almost given up, thinking I had been mistaken in my assumption at what I had witnessed."

Inuyasha had to bite back the remark on his tongue. It was in his best interest to remain civil with his brother. "What assumption was that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Rin, your dinner is waiting. Go now before it gets cold." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my Lord." Rin replied. The young girl left.

Inuyasha was about to ask again when Sesshomaru spoke. "That you wish the Miko to be your mate." he said.

"How?" Inuyasha managed to ask.

"I was there when the wolves attacked. I saw how you acted toward her as a full youkai." Sesshomaru told him.

"It was you that protected Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"Yes. I have thought for quite sometime that you might choose this Miko of yours. When you foolishly dropped your sword to go to her I knew. It was my duty as your brother to protect her." Sesshomaru replied.

"I don't understand. Not long ago you would have killed me, and now you are helping me. Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"We are the last." Sesshomaru said. "Things have changed. There are no other Inu Youkai. It is our duty to our father to carry on our line. Even I who despised you for being hanyou, will have to accept things cannot be as they were. When I find a mate my children will not be Inu Youkai even if she is a full demon. Father loved a human woman as do you, maybe it is I who was wrong. Your Miko showed strength and courage equal to any youkai on the day Naraku was destroyed, and you a hanyou defeated the demon who killed our father. It has been difficult coming to accept these things."

Inuyasha just stared at the man before him. Could his brother really have changed this much? "Rin, wouldn't have anything to do with this would she?" he asked.

Inuyahsa's eyes opened wide as he witnessed something he had never before seen. His brothers always impassive expression changed. The corners of his mouth turned up slightly in what could only be called a smile. "Perhaps. Now I believe you have some questions." Sesshomaru said. "I don't pretend that this will not be difficult for both of us, but it must be done."

"What do I need to know?" Inuyasha asked.

The next morning Inuyasha left his brother to return to the village. Sesshomaru had explained to him what was necessary to mark her as is mate, and beyond that what he would need to do if he wished to extend her life to match his own, beyond that of a normal human. Thankfully, he had not seen it necessary to explain the consummating act. He simply said that instinct should take care of that part.

There was so much he hadn't known. It was going to harder than he thought. Simply telling her was not enough. He didn't know if he would have the courage.

* * *

Miroku was waiting for him when he returned. "Where have you been?" he asked. 

Inuyasha was taken aback by the tone of anger in his voice. "None of your business monk." Inuyasha replied.

"Kagome has been calling for you." Miroku told him.

"She's awake?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. When we tell her you are gone she cries. Before we have been able to console her, but not for the last hour." Miroku said.

Inuyasha pushed past Miroku and raced into the hut. Kagome was crying as Sango tried to calm her. "Thank Kami you're here at last." Sango said.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called. Her tears stopped.

He knelt beside her. He wanted to take her hand, but not with Sango watching. "I'm here." he said.

Kagome turned toward his voice and opened her eyes. She sat up and threw his arms around him. Sango looked away as he blushed bright red. She stood and left the hut. "I dreamt that you were gone, that Kikyou had taken you with her. I called, but you didn't come." she cried.

Now that they were alone, he put his arms around her. "I'm not going anywhere, baka wench." he said softly.

Despite what he said, the tenderness in his voice calmed her. Reluctantly he released her and she let her arms fall from his shoulders. "Where were you?" she asked.

"I had to go see Sesshomaru." Inuyasha said. "I needed some answers."

Kagome could tell that he wasn't ready to tell her what they talked about, so she simply nodded. "I'm starved." she said changing the subject. "Could you make some food while I go take a bath?"

"Just woke up and already ordering me around." Inuyasha grumbled. "I guess, since you were injured, but don't get used to it."

Kagome smiled. She could tell by his tone that he didn't really mean it. Outside she was greeted by a hug from Shippou, followed by Sango and Miroku. Sango agreed to go with her to the springs. When she returned, she found Inuyasha just finishing her meal, and it smelled wonderful. She found out that it tasted better than it smelled.

After eating Kagome had wanted to go for a walk and stretch her legs. Inuyasha went with her on the pretense that he had to protect her. His real desire was to spent time with Kagome alone.

They were standing under the sacred tree when Inuyasha's hand went to his sword. "What is it?" Kagome asked.

"That filthy fucking wolf is coming." Inuyasha growled.

Before long Kouga was standing in front of them smiling at Kagome. "Kagome how wonderful to see you well. I heard you were attacked by those rogue wolves." Kouga said reaching for her hand.

"Don't you touch her." Inuyasha yelled.

"I don't see your mark on her dog shit, so I'll do what I please." Kouga taunted.

"Inuyasha." Kagome said in warning. He backed down a little, but left his hand on Tetsusiaga. "I knew those wolves couldn't have been acting on your orders."

"They left the pack, what's left of it anyway." Kagome heard the sadness in his voice. "I was going to take care of them myself but, mutt face beat me to it." Kouga told her, this time managing to grab her hand.

Kagome heard the distinctive ring of Inuyasha drawing his sword. "Inuyasha SIT" she said. Kouga started to laugh. "You better go. I won't do that again."

"Very well, but I'll be back." Kouga replied before leaving in the direction that he came.

Inuyasha stood once the command wore off. He didn't even look at her as he walked away. Baka, Kagome, she thought. She ran to catch him. "Inuyasha wait, please." she pleaded.

He stopped walking but didn't turn around. "What? One sit wasn't enough." he asked.

Kagome winced. She had really hurt his feelings. Maybe she was always taking Kouga's side."No." she replied. "It was too many. I'm sorry." At last he turned. His expression was unreadable. "I just didn't want Kouga to get hurt, after he helped us defeat Naraku." Kagome reached up to remove the beads.

He put his hands over hers, stopping her. "Don't." he said softly.

"You haven't needed these for a long time." She said.

"I could still hurt you." he replied.

"I trust you Inuyasha." she told him.

"But I don't trust myself." he said.

"Well, then I won't use them anymore." Kagome replied.

"Yes you will." he smirked. "I think you should go home."

He was surprised by her reaction. She looked hurt. "Fine." She turned her back on him.

"Kagome don't be mad. I thought you might like to see your family. I was going to offer to go with you." Inuyasha said quickly.

She turned back around. "Oh. I guess it would be nice to see mama and Souta." Kagome smiled. "Let's go tell the other and then we can leave."

On the way back Kagome thought about how Inuyasha had been acting. He usually hated to go to her time. There had also been something different about his reaction to Kouga. On the surface it had seemed the same, but she sensed a change. She also wondered why he would willingly go see Sesshomaru. It was true they had stopped trying to kill each other, but they were far from being friends.

Shippou was a little disappointed that Kagome was leaving so soon, but the promise of candy quickly brightened his mood. Sango and Miroku were slightly suspicious, but let it pass without comment.

* * *

When they reached Kagome's time, Kagome was saddened to find that her family had gone to visit a relative and wouldn't be back for several days. "Let's go." she sighed. 

"We could stay if you want." Inuyasha offered.

Kagome stared at him, not trying to hide her confusion. "All right. What is going on?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing." Inuyasha said a little too quickly. "You were hurt. I thought you might like to sleep in your own bed and finish getting better, You're safer here."

That's when she understood. He felt guilty about her getting hurt. "It would be nice." she said. "But we don't have to."

"Baka woman." Inuyasha grumbled. "Don't argue. Besides maybe we could go to another movie." He added casually.

Kagome's eyes opened wide. Did Inuyasha just ask her on a date? Surely he couldn't have, but he did seem to be waiting for an answer. "That could be fun." she said at last. Kagome turned to go up to her room and behind her Inuyasha smiled. He followed her up the stairs.

"Here." she said holding out some clothes for him to wear. "You can take a shower while I decide what to wear."

"You trying to say I stink?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." Kagome replied. "Don't be so touchy."

"Keh." came his replied as he headed for the bathroom.

It took a few tries, but he soon got the water to a suitable temperature. He leaned his head against the wall and let the water run down his back. He was thinking about spending time alone with Kagome. He wasn't as anxious as last time, but he was still nervous that he might mess things up. He wished he could just come out and tell her how much he cared for her.

He was just turning off the water, when he heard Kagome scream. He jumped out of the shower and grabbed the closest thing at hand, which was a towel. He ran to her room and threw open the door ready to attack.

"What is it?' he asked surveying the room. Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He was dripping wet and wearing only a towel around his waist. Her own thoughts made her blush. _Kami, he's gorgeous_. He looked amazing. She found her self wanting to go to him and run her hands across his well formed chest. "Well." he prompted.

Kagome looked back toward her desk. "There was a spider." she said softly, with embarassment.

He looked at her in disbelief. Inuyasha walked over to the desk. Sure enough there was a small spider crawling across one of Kagome's books. He opened the window and set it outside. "Baka wench." he grumbled. "I thought you were in trouble."

Kagome was staring at him again. She had been surprised by his gesture. Inuyasha who always rushed into battle with his sword drawn, had taken the time to set a spider outside. Inuyasha saw the look on her face and only them did he realize he was only in a towel. He blushed furiously and walked back to the bathroom.

As Inuyasha dressed Kagome thought about what had just happened. Normally he would have yelled at her for screaming over nothing, but she had a feeling that he hadn't really been upset at all. More and more lately it seemed that his grumbling reprimands were done out of habit, with no real feeling behind them. Kagome smiled. _Yes, something really is different about Inuyasha._

Fully clothed, Inuyasha came back into her room. "Go take your shower, so we can go already." he said.

"So now I'm the one who stinks." she teased.

"No, you smell nice." he said softly.

Inuyasha is full of surprises today, she thought. "I won't be long." she told him.

"Keh." he replied.

He was waiting for her downstairs. She noticed he was holding a hat, cursing at it. "We don't have to go anywhere." she said. "I know you hate wearing a hat."

He pulled the hat on covering his ears. "Let's go." he replied.

Inuyasha wasn't quite brave enough to take her hand as they walked down the crowded street. He settled for walking as close to her as possible, letting their arms brush together occasionally. They arrived at the theater and much to his dismay they were immediately swarmed by all three of Kagome's best friends.

"Kagome, we haven't seen you in so long." Eri said.

"Hojou told us that he called you, but some crazy guy answered the phone." Yuka said, eyeing Inuyasha who had started growling.

Kagome took his hand and he quieted "That was just Inuyasha. He's really protective of me." she told them.

"How long have you been dating. Yuka said she saw you two here together weeks ago." Ayumi asked.

"Well..." Kagome started, not knowing how to answer.

"A while." Inuyasha said with a growl.

Kagome stared at him. "What about Hojou?" Yuka asked. "He sure is a lot nicer, and not a two timer."

Inuyasha started to growl again. "I told you before, I never wanted to go out with Hojou." Kagome said. "We have to go now."

"See you later Kagome." Eri said.

"Bye." Kagome replied walking away, and dragging Inuyasha with her.

Kagome went to buy the tickets. Inuyasha stood a few feet away leaning against a wall the his arms folded. He had a deep scowl on his face. Baka, he thought. What, did you expect she wouldn't tell her friends about you running off to Kikyou.? At least she said she didn't like that wimpy Hobo.

Kagome rejoined him. "What's the matter, Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Nothing." he said, with more anger in his voice than he had intended.

"Maybe we should just go." she said softly.

Baka can't you do anything right, he asked himself. Now she's going to cry. "We're already here. We should stay." he said. "I want to stay."

Kagome looked up at him. "All right." she replied.

They went inside and sat down. "I wasn't mad at you." he whispered.

"I'm sorry about my friends..." she started.

"Whatever. Forget about it." He told her.

The lights went down and the movie started. Inuyasha wasn't sure what to do. She might not want him to put his arm around her after he had upset her earlier. After about fifteen minutes he felt her rest he head on his shoulder. She's not mad at me he realized, with a smile. He reached over and put his arm across the back of her chair. She looked at him and smiled.

Once again he spent very little time watching the movie, preferring to watch Kagome. When the movie was over, he didn't wait to take her hand. They walked back to the shrine and went inside. As soon as they got inside, he took the hat of. His ears always felt funny after he wore a hat.

He sat on the sofa and they started twitching as he tried to get rid of the feeling the hat had caused. Kagome walked up behind him. She wanted so badly to touch his ears. She reached out to rub them, sure that he would pull away.

Inuyasha felt Kagome's fingers on his ear. He forced himself to sit still, to show her that he trusted her. When he didn't pull away or tell her to stop, she started rubbing the other one as well. He was surprised how good it felt, when he just relaxed and let her do it.

Kagome made sure to be gentle. She didn't want to upset him and ruin this chance. After a moment she started to hear a faint rumbling noise, almost like a growl. It took her a minute to realize that the sound was coming from Inuyasha. He had leaned his head back and his eyes were closed. She also noticed a trace of a smile on his lips. She stopped rubbing.

He whined, so she started again. She wasn't even sure if he was aware of the sound he was making. Before long, she saw that he had fallen asleep. Kagome turned to go upstairs to her room.

The next morning Kagome woke to find two amber eyes staring into her own. "About time you woke up." Inuyasha said.

"Good morning to you too." she replied. Kagome sat up. "I'll be right down." He grunted, in reply.

Kagome came downstairs. Inuyasha was in the kitchen, trying to light the stove. "Damn thing." he grumbled.

"Move." Kagome said. She lit the burner. She noticed that he had the makings of breakfast sitting on the counter. "Do you want some help?"

"Like I need your help." he replied.

"Fine." she said. "But you better not burn the house down." She only said that to get back at him for his rudeness because she knew he could cook, even though she wondered why he was doing it. He didn't usually cook for anyone. She sat on the couch to watch TV until he was done.

He called her into the kitchen when it was ready. The food was quite good and Inuyasha blushed when Kagome said as much. "I suppose we should go back." Kagome said. Inuyasha shrugged as he continued to eat. "You're acting really weird lately."

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked.

"First you want to come here with me, then you let me rub your ears, and now you aren't pestering me to go back." she said. "Why did you let me rub your ears and what was that sound you were making?"

He shrugged again trying to keep his expression neutral "What sound?"

"If you were a cat I would have said you were purring." she told him.

"Ha, I don't know what you are talking about." Inuyasha told her

Inuyasha was blushing to match his haori. Kagome took her plate to the sink and when she came back to the table, she stopped behind Inuyasha. She started rubbing his ears again. It didn't take long for him to give into the feeling. She stopped when he started to produce that low growl.

"Now do you know what sound I'm talking about?" she asked. He nodded. "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I." he replied. He was kind of disappointed that she had stopped.

"I'll pack my bag and we can go." she said on her way out of the kitchen.

Inuyasha was disappointed about that too. Back with the others, he wouldn't be able to get any closer to telling Kagome how he feels, and he sure couldn't let anyone else see her rubbing his ears. It had been so easy for him to fall asleep last night, but they would have to go if he couldn't think of another reason to stay.

Kagome came back downstairs with her bag, wearing a blue turtleneck and jeans. The seasons were changing and it would soon be winter. As they walked to the well house Kagome shivered. A chill was in the air. She wouldn't be surprised if it snowed early this year. She wondered if the same chill would be found once they returned to the past.

* * *

If anything it is colder, Kagome thought as they exited the well. She was glad she had packed some warm clothes. Upon entering the village they were greeted warmly by Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Sango and Shippou went with Kagome to take her bag to Kaede's. 

"Inuyasha," Miroku started. "I wanted to ask for your help." Miroku said.

"What now monk? I already killed that bastard Naraku and freed you from the curse" Inuyasha said.

Miroku ignored him. "As a monk the opportunity for physical labor did not come up that often. If I am to have a house built before winter I am going to need the help of someone who is more suited to that aspect of the work." Miroku said.

"So what you are really saying is you want me to do the heavy lifting." Inuyasha scoffed. Before Miroku could say anything in response Inuyasha continued. "All right , but you have to let Kagome stay with you and Sango when she's here, until I can build her somewhere to stay."

"I was going to suggest that anyway, since it would not be appropriate for Sango to stay with me otherwise." Miroku added.

"Since when do you care about what's appropriate hentai." Inuyasha laughed.

Miroku again chose to ignore Inuyasha's remark. He had gotten what he wanted and didn't want Inuyasha to get mad and change his mind. As they went to find Sango and Kagome. Inuyasha wondered why he hadn't thought of building Kagome a place to stay a long time ago. She was here often enough to need a home.

Sango and Kagome had been talking about whether or not they thought Inuyasha would help Miroku. Kagome was sure that he would, but Sango had her doubts. When Miroku walked up smiling Kagome knew that Inuyasha had agreed to help. He really is a softy, she thought.

It didn't take long for Kagome to get restless. With Naraku gone and no other need to leave the village, all Kagome had to keep herself occupied were daily chores and occasionally helping Kaede attend to a villager or her herbs. She missed her family since they had been gone the last time she visited. Inuyasha was always off helping Miroku and even when he wasn't they never had time to be alone together.

After two weeks, she finally decided to tell Inuyasha that she wanted to go see her family. She walked to the new clearing they had made by gathering the wood for the house. It was just starting to take shape. In her time a simple house like this would have taken no time at all to build.

She had brought with her a cup of ramen in hopes of appeasing Inuyasha. He stopped working and came over to her, immediately reaching for the ramen. "I want to go visit my family." she said.

He looked at her over the edge of the nearly empty cup. While he finished, he considered it. It had been a while since she had seen her family. They would also be away from the prying eyes of the monk and Sango. He finished the last of the ramen and handed the cup to Kagome. "Can you wait a few days, until the new moon?" he asked. She smiled. If he wanted he to wait until he would be human, then that meant he was planning on coming with her. She nodded. "All right. Bring me some more ramen." he said. She rolled her eyes, but was so happy that he wanted to go with her that she did as he asked.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who left reviews, and for the encouragment and kind words.I meant to include your names in this note, but I forgot to write them down before I started uploading. I will be sure to thank you each individually next time.**


	4. Stay with Me

As he had agreed on the day of the new moon Inuyasha went with Kagome back to her own time. Souta and her mother weren't home yet when they arrived. Kagome made some ramen for Inuyasha while they waited. Before long her mother and Souta arrived home.

"Kagome you're home." Her mother said. "Hello Inuyasha."

Kagome gave her mother a hug. "We came before, but you were gone." Kagome told her.

"Well we're glad that you're here now. I'll have to make something special for dinner." Mrs. Higurashi replied.

Inuyasha played with Buyo in the living room while Kagome talked with her mother in the kitchen.

"How are you dear?" she asked.

"I'm fine. It is so much more peaceful now that Naraku is gone." Kagome told her.

"What are you going to do now that you've finished what you intended?" her mother asked.

"I don't know. It's so complicated. With Inuyasha and the others..." Kagome started.

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of his name. He knew he shouldn't, but he decided to listen anyway.

"I miss you when I am there, but I miss them when I am here, and then there's Inuyasha. Mama, I don't know what to do. I didn't plan on feeling this way, it just happened, and he's been acting so different lately. It's almost like maybe he really does want something more than friendship from me." Kagome finished.

"If Inuyasha did feel the same as you, what would you do?" she asked.

"It is so hard, but if I thought that he loved me and that he really wanted me for me, and not a replacement for Kikyou, I wouldn't be able to leave him." Kagome said. "I really feel like he is the reason I was pulled through the well was him."

"Well it isn't like you have to decide now." Mrs. Higurashi offered.

"I will soon. I talked to Kaede. She believes that when I purify the jewel it will seal the well. The longer I wait to purify it, the more dangerous things become. Demons still seek the Shikon no Tama." Kagome told her.

"Kagome, I've known since the first time Inuyasha came here that you might one day chose to stay with him in his time. I would have followed your father anywhere. I love you and would miss you terribly if I wasn't to see you again, but I would take comfort in the fact that you were happy. That is all I have ever wanted for you. I know that when the time comes you will make the right decision for yourself." her mother replied.

Both Kagome and her mother were near tears. "Oh mama, I would miss you so much."

"No matter where you are Kagome I will always be with you, just as your father is. You are a part of me." she said.

"Thank you mama, for understanding." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha heard the chairs sliding back from the table. There was no way he could pretend he hadn't heard. He got up and raced outside. He jumped up into the sacred tree. Kagome wanted him to love her. She wanted a reason to stay with him forever. He couldn't believe it. He didn't want her to feel like she had to make a choice between him and her family, but she already felt that she would have to. He didn't know if the thing that affected him most was that she would choose him or that her mother would understand.

Kagome went into the living room once she had dried her tears. Inuyasha was no where to be found. He must have gone outside she thought, and if he was outside, she knew where he would be. She found him in the sacred tree.

"Mama said dinner will be ready in about half and hour." Kagome called.

Inuyasha jumped down. Kagome looked so beautiful in the fading light of the day. She hadn't grabbed her coat and her lips were trembling. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Instead he settled for taking her hand and leading her back inside. "Baka, you'll get sick out here." he scolded.

They went inside. Inuyasha had always like Kagome's mother. She had never made him feel unwelcome even though he was different and had taken her daughter away to fight demons. Now he had even more respect for her. She had a kind heart like his mother. He knew how much Kagome would miss her because of the way he missed his own mother. Ever since Kagome had come into his life, he hadn't missed her as much. Maybe it would be the same for Kagome. Could he bear to take her away from her family?

"Kagome, would you mind doing the dishes?" her mother asked.

"Not at all mama." Kagome replied.

"Come with me Inuyasha." Her mother said.

Kagome looked at her mother curiously, but said nothing. Inuyasha followed Mrs. Higurashi into the living room. She sat on the couch and motioned for him to sit beside her. "I know you heard Kagome and I talking earlier." she said. "I saw you run out of here when you heard her get up."

"I'm sorry." he mumbled.

"I'm not upset that you were listening. I was concerned about you. At dinner you seemed upset about something. I assumed you were thinking about what you overheard." she told him. He nodded. "It must be hard for you. Kagome told me that your mother died when you were very young and that you never knew your father. Inuyasha, when I married Kagome's father, my family disowned me. They wanted me to marry someone else, but I was happy. I missed them. I still do, but if I had listened to them, I wouldn't have had Kagome and Souta. Do you understand what I am trying to tell you?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Don't worry about taking Kagome away from us. She could be happy with you. Would you have her stay with you?"

"Yes." he said softly.

"Then tell her." she said. "She needs to know the truth so that when she decides it will be her choice. Perhaps you and Kagome should go for a walk around the shrine."

Mrs. Higurashi went back into the kitchen and Kagome came out. "Mama said you wanted to go for a walk." she said. He nodded. "All right. Let me get my coat. Do you want something to wear? The sun is almost down." she asked.

"Keh." he replied.

Kagome came back from the closet with her coat and a hat, as well as one of her fathers old coats, that Souta liked to wear, for Inuyasha. They put them on and went outside. "It's getting cold. I think winter will come early this year." she said.

He stopped waking. When she turned around he was human. "Maybe." he replied.

"What did you and mama talk about?" she asked.

"You." he whispered.

She barely heard him. "Me?"

He nodded, and stepped closer to her. "I want you to stay with me." he said.

She looked into his eyes. What did he mean? He couldn't mean that he wants to be with me. She tried asking him, but the words wouldn't come.

"You don't need to say anything. I just wanted you to know." he said.

Kagome could tell that he wanted her to respond. He was trying to protect himself from rejection. "I'm not going anywhere." she said at last. She took his hand.

He looked at her. Her cheeks were red with cold. He was sure his own were as well. She was trying to hide the trembling of her lips. "You're cold. Let's go inside." he told her. She nodded.

Kagome sat beside Inuyasha on the couch and they watched a movie. She rested her head against him. It had been an emotionally exhausting day, so when the movie was over Kagome went up to bed. Her mother came up shortly after to say goodnight.

"Mama, what did you say to Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He heard us talking earlier. I just told him that he needed to tell you the truth and let you decide for yourself what you wanted to do. Did he say something?" she asked.

"He told me that he wanted me to stay with him." Kagome replied. "They way he said it, he wasn't talking about for now, he was talking about forever. It is the closest he's ever come to telling me how he feels about me."

"It can be hard to tell someone how much you care. Have you ever told him?" she asked.

"Not exactly." Kagome admitted.

"Then you know how difficult it can be. Kagome, I think he loves you. I'm sure a part of him thinks if he tells you that you'll stay because you don't want to hurt him and not because you love him back." her mother told her. "Goodnight dear."

"Goodnight mama." Kagome said. She fell asleep thinking about what her mother and Inuyasha had said.

Inuyasha laid down on the couch. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't fall asleep. He was thinking about what Kagome's mother had said and how she had reacted when he told her that he wanted her with him. Would he be able to bear it if she didn't chose him? A few hours before dawn he fell asleep.

Kagome woke him the next morning by rubbing his ears. "Breakfast is ready." she said. He got up and followed her to the kitchen. "Inuyasha, I think we should go back today. You and Miroku need to finish before winter comes. We can't all stay with Kaede." Kagome said. He nodded.

* * *

After breakfast they went back through the well. Just before they entered the village Kagome stopped. Inuyasha still hadn't said anything to her. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?" she asked.

"No. I was just thinking." he said.

Last time he had said something like that Shippou and Miroku had made fun of him, but Kagome suspected he spent a lot of his time thinking. She nodded and they continued on.

Things went back to normal. Miroku and Inuyasha worked most of the day on the house and Kagome helped Kaede attend to those who had fallen ill with the cold weather. Inuyasha wasn't sure he liked the idea of Kagome being around sick people so much. Humans were so weak and she could fall ill as well, but he knew she needed to help people. It was her nature.

Three weeks passed and at last the house was done. It was just in time too, as Kagome had predicted winter had come early. The house had three rooms. There was a main room and two rooms for sleeping. For now Kagome and Sango would share one and Miroku would sleep in the other. Inuyasha had at first refused to stay with them, but when they were alone Kagome had convinced him to sleep inside. She had told him she would feel safer, giving him an excuse to agree.

Many of the villagers fell ill. Not many had anticipated the weather change as Kagome had. When the snow fell many still had to gather wood and supplies. Kagome and the others faired better than most, because she could go home and bring supplies.

Inuyasha was sitting in the main room waiting for the others to wake. It was the third day since the snow had fallen. Sango came out of the room she shared with Kagome. "Inuyasha you must bring Kaede here at once." she said. "Kagome is ill."

Inuyasha didn't need to hear anything else. He moved as fast as he ever had, until he reached Kaede. He burst inside. "Kaede!" he shouted.

She came out of the other room. "What do ye need Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Kagome is sick." he said. "You have to come." He didn't care that it sounded like he was begging. Kagome was the most important thing. He knew she shouldn't have been going out everyday.

"Let me get some herbs." Kaede said. She grabbed a few things and followed him.

"Old woman you move too slow." He said. He picked her up and carried her to the house. He set her down inside. Sango showed her to Kagome.

Kaede came back out looking very grave. "Perhaps ye should take her to her own time. She is very ill. She has said they have many strong medicines. They will be able to do more for her than I can. I fear I cannot be of enough help." she told them.

Inuyasha hadn't even waited for her to finish talking. He picked Kagome up and wrapped her tightly in her blankets. She was burning up with fever, and her breathing was labored. He stopped before leaving. "Monk, take Kaede home." he said and then he was gone.

* * *

He entered Kagome's house. "Higurashi-sama." he called.

"Inuyasha?" she called stepping out of the kitchen. She was smiling until she saw Kagome. "What happened?"

"She was tending the ill and sometime last night she became sick. Kaede said she wasn't sure she could help her, so I brought her here. She said there are people here with medicines that can help." He said quickly.

Mrs. Higurashi looked at Inuyasha. She could tell he was close to losing it and was hanging on tightly to the hope that she would be saved by something in this time. She felt her daughter's head "We must get her to the hospital." she said. She grabbed her coat and he followed her to the door. She handed him a hat.

They went to the car. "Lay her in the back." she said. Inuyasha laid Kagome inside and growled a little at the car. "You don't have to come."

"I'm coming." he said getting in back with Kagome.

They drove to the hospital and Inuyasha carried Kagome inside. Inuyasha looked suspiciously at the woman who brought out a bed on wheels. He looked to Kagome's mother who motioned for him to lay her down.

"This way." the woman said. At the door she stopped them. She looked at Inuyasha. "Family only beyond this point."

"He is family." Mrs. Higurashi said. Inuyasha gave her a grateful look.

The woman looked skeptical but nodded and they continued. "Doctor." she called to a odd looking man in a white coat. "This girl needs to be seen immediately." the doctor nodded.

The woman pulled a curtain around them and Kagome. She began using tools he had never seen and started writing things on a piece of paper. He kept looking to Mrs. Higurashi to make sure that what they were doing to Kagome was all right.

Soon the doctor came and looked at what the woman had been writing. He opened Kagome's eyes and shined a light into them. Inuyasha felt her mother take his hand. He was comforted by her gesture. The doctor made note of a few other thing and began giving instructions.

At last he turned to them. "This girl is very ill. She has a severe case of pneumonia. We need to preform and X-ray to see the extent of fluid on her lungs, to decide if we feel that antibiotics alone will be enough. Before we take her, she needs to put on a gown. The nurse can do it, or if you prefer I will leave it to you."

"I'll do it." Mrs. Higurashi said.

The doctor nodded. "I will have a nurse show the young man to the room where you can join him while you wait." She nodded.

Inuyasha trusted Kagome's mother, so he followed the man and then a different woman to a room with several chairs and a television. "Someone will come tell you when we know more. Don't worry, she has the very best doctors looking after her now." The woman said kindly.

Inuyasha nodded. He tried to watch television but all he could think about was Kagome. He was about to go yell at someone to tell him what the hell was going on when Kagome's mother appeared. He looked at her expectantly.

"She is with the doctors now. They will come get us when they have finished examining her, and we will be able to stay with her." she told him. She moved to sit beside him and took his hand. "She'll be all right."

He wanted to believe her. He couldn't lose his Kagome. She was too important. Nearly an hour passed without a word. Inuyasha got up and started pacing. "The waiting is always the hardest." she said. "I waited for two hours when they brought Kagome's father here. I dreaded the news, but somehow not knowing was worse."

"I haven't told her." He said. "What if she..." He couldn't finish. "I thought I had time."

"You do." her mother said. "Kagome is going to be fine."

Just then a doctor came in. Mrs. Higurashi stood and Inuyasha went to stand beside her. This time he took her hand. "I am pleased to say that she will not need us to use other methods to drain fluid from her lungs. We have given her something to control her fever as well as some thing to help relieve the pressure from her chest to make breathing easier. She hasn't yet become conscious, but she will as her fever goes down." He told them. Mrs. Higurashi breathed a sigh of relief. "I assume that this is Inuyasha."

Inuyasha nodded. _How did this guy know his name?_ "In the last few minutes she has started to call out to you in her sleep, so if you will both follow me I will take you to her."

Inuyasha stopped in the door way of her room. "Go ahead." her mother prompted. following him in.

Kagome looked so small and fragile in the bed and among all the equipment. "What is all this stuff?" he asked.

"They are to make sure she doesn't get worse before she gets better." She told him.

"Inuyasha." Kagome breathed.

He went to her and took her hand. She's still too warm, he thought. He leaned down. "I'm here." he said. He sat in the chair by her bed.

"I'm going to call Souta at school and see if he can get a ride here from school." she told him. He didn't look at her, but nodded in response.

Inuyasha began to gently brush back her hair. "Kagome, you have to get better." He said softly. "I can't live without you. You have to get better, so I can tell you that I love you."

"Inuyasha." she said. He looked at her. This time her eyes were open. She was smiling.

He hugged her. "Kagome, don't you ever do this is again. You got that baka." he said. "Your mother was so worried."

"Did you mean it?" she asked.

"What?" he asked in kind.

"When you said you loved me." she replied. He nodded. She got tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothings wrong. Everything is perfect." she told him. "I love you too baka. I'm just upset that I had to get sick before you'd tell me how you feel." she laughed.

The part of him that had still been worried let go when he heard her laugh. "What's so funny?" her mother asked from the doorway.

"Oh nothing mama." she said.

"Souta will be by later." she said. Her daughter who had just been unconscious was glowing. She could only think of one thing that would inspire such a change. Inuyasha must have told her. "The doctor says you will most likely have to stay here for a few days, and then you will need to stay in doors and rest for at least two weeks." her mother told her.

Kagome groaned, but the smile never left her face. "Two weeks in a bed. That's going to be unbearable." Kagome complained.

"Don't even think that you are going to get up before those people says it's okay." Inuyasha told her.

That first night Mrs. Higurashi convinced the doctors to let Inuyasha stay with Kagome. The next day he made a quick trip through the well to update the others on Kagome. They were relieved to hear that she was going to get better.

For the next few days he almost never left Kagome's side. Finally they released her from the hospital with strict orders to stay inside and in bed as much as possible for the next two weeks. Several times she asked Inuyasha if he wouldn't rather go back and wait for her, but he refused. He insisted that he be the one to bring her all her meals and carry her if she wanted to lay downstairs.

"I can walk." she said.

"Keh." was his reply.

In truth she loved all the attention and care he was showering on her. Neither one had mentioned what had happened at the hospital, but he was showing her that he loved her in a thousand ways everyday.

Finally after a last check from the doctor she was pronounced well. She was ready to go back to see her friends. She was getting her things ready to leave when her mother called her to the phone.

"Hello...Oh, I'm much better...I was just...well, all right..." she said and hung up.

She went over to Inuyasha who was holding her bag. "I have to stay here for a little longer." she said. "Hojou is coming by." Inuyasha started to growl. "Please Inuyasha. I'll just get rid of him and then we can go."

He set her bag down and went up to her room. She was going to following him, when there was a knock at the door. Hojou must have run, she thought. The only reason she had agreed to see him was because he had called from the store across from the steps to the shrine.

She opened the door. "Hello Hojou." she said, letting him step in out of the cold.

"Hi Kagome. I'm so glad to hear that you are feeling better. I brought you this tea. It is supposed to strengthen your immune system." he told her.

"Thank you." she replied.

"Listen Kagome, I was wondering, if we could go out again?" he asked.

"Hojou, you are really nice, but I can't. I have a boyfriend." she said softly. "If I am being completely honest, it has always been him. Yuka said yes to all those dates for me. I never told her I wanted to go out with you. I'm really sorry."

Hojou looked hurt and disappointed. "I understand. I'm sorry too." She tried to hand him back the tea. "You keep it. Tell that boyfriend of yours he better be good to you, or he'll have to answer to me."

"Thank you." she said

Hojou nodded and left. Kagome went upstairs to find Inuyasha. He was sitting on her bed. She stood in front of him and started to rub his ears. "Is it true?" He asked.

"What?" she questioned.

"That you never wanted to go out with Hojou." he finished.

"Yes. Since I met you, I haven't wanted anyone else." she told him. He came to his feet and hugged her. "Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to Owari Nai Yumes - daydreamer62386 - shorti51 - lyn - Samatha for their reviews. It really makes me want t o post the next chapter, to hear that you are enjoying it. I really like this chapter, and I hope you do too.**

**You may think InuYasha is a little out of character in this chapter, but I don't really think so. Remember when he tells her how he feels, he doesn't think that she can hear him. He thinks that she's still unconscious.**

**Feel free to ask any questions you may have and please R/R**


	5. Connected

_A/N: Here is a warning, if LEMONS were allowed this chapter would have one. Since they are not, I toned it way down. There are no descriptions, but there are illusions to the fact that something lemony happened. Consider yourself warned..._

* * *

* * *

He held her close as the jumped into the well and he took her straight inside, ordering her to warm herself by the fire. Sango, Miroku and Shippou were overjoyed to see her. He sat down beside her and made sure that he stayed warm.

It took a couple of days and some quiet pleading to get him to take her to see Kaede, but at last he gave in. Kaede was also happy to see her. "It is good to see ye well." Kaede told her.

"It is good to be well." Kagome laughed. Inuyasha looked at her fondly.

Kaede eyed then suspiciously. "Something is different about both of ye." she said. "Surely ye did not take her as your mate while she was ill, Inuyasha."

"What." he yelled. "Of course not you crazy old woman. Why would you even say that?"

"Forgive me Inuyasha." she said. "I know ye wouldn't take advantage of her, but something did happen, did it not?" he nodded and the both blushed.

"How are the villagers?" Kagome asked changing the subject, much to Inuyasha's relief.

"Sadly a few have died, but most have recovered. I was just on my way to attend to the few who are still ill." Kaede told her.

"I'll go with you." Kagome offered.

"The hell you will." Inuyasha said.

"Don't make me say 'it' Inuyasha." Kagome threatened.

"Kagome, Inuyasha is right. Ye have too recently been ill. I will handle it." Kaede told her.

Kagome was shocked. "I guess you're right." she admitted. "But don't get used to it InuYasha."

He didn't care. All he cared about was that Kagome wasn't going anywhere near those sick people, or out into the cold. Kaede left them alone in her hut. "Wipe that look off your face." Kagome said. "I can still say 'it'."

"You said you wouldn't do that anymore." he reminded her.

Kagome sighed in defeat. "Fine, but just for that I'm not going to rub your ears next time we're alone." she said.

"That's not fair." he replied.

She shrugged. "Let's go back since you won't let me be of any use." she told him.

When they got back she and Sango set to making lunch. Inuyasha went out to gather more wood. "I know you're there." he said without stopping his work.

Sesshomaru stepped out before him. "I came to ask you about your miko." he said.

"What about her?" Inuyasha asked.

"Have you made her you're a mate?" Sesshomaru questioned.

He shook his head. "She feel ill." Inuyasha told him.

Sesshomaru actually looked concerned. "Is she well now?"

"Yeah, she's fine now." Inuyasha replied. "But we are never alone, so I can't do anything else yet."

"You will come to my home. It is much nicer than anyplace around here." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha looked at him, considering his offer. "I have to ask Kagome." Inuyasha said at last.

"Go then. I will wait." he replied.

Inuyasha went back to the house and set the wood down. Kagome was talking to Sango. He motioned for her to come outside. "I have to ask you something." he told her. She waited. "Will you come with me to see Sesshomaru? He wants us to come to his house."

Kagome was shocked, but she could tell that he wanted her to say yes. "All right let me tell Sango and get a few things."

* * *

Kagome came out carrying a small bag. Inuyasha took her to where he had left his brother. Ah-un was standing beside him. "Ah-un will get you there faster, so she does not have to stay out in the cold." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome had the distinct feeling that she had missed something important. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were acting almost friendly. When Inuyasha thanked his brother, she could hold her tongue no longer.

"What is going on?" she asked once they were in the air.

"I told you I went and had a talk with Sesshomaru while you were injured. We worked some things out. He knows you were sick and his house will be a lot better for you that Sango and Miroku's." Inuyasha told her

Kagome still had the feeling that he wasn't telling her something, but she decided to let it go for now. She was happy that they were getting along. As they approached Sesshomaru's house she gasped. It was more a castle than a house.

They went inside. Sesshomaru was already there. He saw Kagome's shocked expression. "A demon killed the master of this house and I killed him. Rin needed a suitable place to live. Jaken."

"Yes My lord." Jaken said coming into the room.

"Show my brother and his Miko to the unoccupied rooms." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes my lord." Jaken replied.

Once they entered one of the rooms Jaken lit a fire with his staff and left them. There was actually a bed. Kagome smiled. It had been a good idea to come.

Inuyasha saw her smile. "Are you glad we came?" he asked. She nodded. "I guess I should choose a room of my own."

She looked a little disappointed.. He had told her he loved her, but he hadn't even kissed her yet. She was dying to be close to him. "I can see that things are better between you and Sesshomaru, but I would feel safer if you stayed with me. At least for tonight."

"If that's what you want." He said trying not to let it show how happy he was that she wanted him to stay.

She moved to stand closer to the fire. Inuyasha came to stand beside her and he took her hand. A little while later Jaken came and informed them that master Sesshomaru would like them to join him for dinner. Rin was seated at the table. She smiled and waved at Kagome.

After they ate Kagome talked to Rin for a while and then they retired to their room. By now the fire had heated the room and it was warm and comfortable. Kagome climbed under the covers. It felt wonderful. Inuyasha sat on the floor at the foot of her bed.

"Baka, what are you doing?" She asked. Inuyasha looked at her. "This bed is big enough for both of us. I won't bite."

Inuyasha got up and laid beside her. "I'm only doing this to make sure you stay warm and don't go and get sick again." Inuyasha lied.

She moved close to him "Mmm," She said. "You're so warm."

He put his arms around her. She fell asleep almost immediately. It wasn't long before Inuyasha followed.

They found there wasn't much to do during the day besides going to talk to Rin and taking walks. Sesshomaru was often gone and Inuyasha wondered how the little girl got used to being alone so often. He knew that he had never gotten used to it.

The were out at sunset taking a walk. Inuyasha had forgotten to keep track of the days when Kagome was ill and as the sun disappeared he found himself suddenly cold.. It was the new moon and he was human. They hurried back inside. Inuyasha still hated for people to see his human form, so he refused to leave their room. Kagome came back with some food after eating, before going to see Rin.

"Hello." Rin said when Kagome entered her room. "I'm glad that you and Inuyasha came to stay with us. I get lonely sometimes, but I know my lord has important business."

Kagome began to wonder just how much Rin knew about what goes on here. "So Rin, do you know why we were invited here?" she asked.

"Of course. It is so my lord's brother can make you his. Lord Sesshomaru was most disappointed to learn that he hadn't done it yet. He says you are good for Inuyasha." Rin told her. "Inuyasha came here before and he and my lord had a long talk about you."

"Really. Why did we have to come here for that?" she asked.

"So you could be alone together. Lord Sesshomaru says that Inuyasha is really baka when it comes to you and that if there was even a chance that someone would hear him that he would never ask you." Rin replied. "He also said that Inuyasha loves you like their father loved his mother, enough to die for you. Lord Sesshomaru would never say it, but I know that's how he feels about me too."

Kagome marveled at the girl who was a lot more perceptive than she seemed. "Thank you Rin. I am going to see InuYasha now."

"Goodnight." the girl replied, with a giggle.

Kagome entered their room. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor in front of the fire. He looked up when she came in. "I just had an interesting talk with Rin." Kagome said. "She told me why we are here."

He stood up and walked over to her. "What did she say?" he asked.

"That we came here so you could ask me something." Kagome replied. "And that when you came here before you talked to your brother about me." Inuyasha blushed. "Are you going to ask me?"

"Not tonight." he said. He had a feeling Rin had told her a lot more than she had admitted to, but she also looked to have liked what she heard.

"Let's go to bed." Kagome said at last.

With the dawn Inuyasha returned to his hanyou form. He stirred. Kagome was rubbing his ears. He opened his eyes. She was smiling at him. He closed them again. He knew what she wanted to hear and he gave himself over to it. Soon he was issuing a low growl.

She stopped rubbing and slid on hand around him under his haori. Her soft skin sent a shiver down his spine. She rubbed his chest. He wanted to give in to it all and she was making it hard to control his instincts. He jumped out of the bed.

Kagome gave an exasperated sigh and got up. All day she tried to get close to him. She would rub his ears or move close to him. His restraint was wearing thin. The were walking outside and it started to snow. Kagome looked up at the falling flakes and then back at Inuyasha.

Her cheeks were red and she had snow flakes in her eyelashes. She looked so happy, so radiant.

She was only a foot away from him. He closed that distance and circled his arms around her. She stopped smiling and looked into his eyes. This time he let desire take him and he kissed her.

He couldn't describe what he was feeling. Her face was cold, but her lips were warm. It felt as if he was being warmed from the inside out.

Kagome hadn't actually believed that he was going to kiss her, but then he did. His kiss was warm and tender. It had a gentle quality that she hadn't expected from him. He was usually so fierce and rough. Her head was spinning. She thought she might fall if he hadn't been holding her up.

Finally he pulled away. "Kiss me again." she said breathlessly. He smiled and then he did. He picked her up and carried her back inside.

He set her on the edge of the bed. She watched him. She had never seem him look so nervous.

He looked at her. "Kagome what I am going to ask of you is very serious. If you agree it can't be undone. As long as I live there will be no one else for me."

"There never has been anyone else for me." she replied quietly.

The remark stung him a little. He knew she was referring to Kikyou. "Kagome, I want to be with you" he told her.

"I want to be with you too." she replied.

He smiled and sat beside her. He kissed her once more. "There are some things you need to know." he told her. Inuyasha explained to her everything that his brother had told him about the proper mating ritual. She paled a little at his description, but didn't change her mind. "We can wait a little while before I do it." he told her.

"Do you want to wait?" she asked, before giving him a long kiss.

"I don't know." he replied. "I don't, but maybe we should."

She nodded. "Does this mean you won't kiss me anymore?" she asked.

"Don't be such a baka." he replied. He pressed his lips to hers. He realized soon that resisting her now that he knew she wanted to be with him was going to be harder than he thought.

She slid her hand inside his clothes. He reeled with the feeling of her soft hands on his skin. Everything inside him called out to him. Take her, mark her, but he pushed the urge away. It was enough to know that she would soon be his, for now.

"K'gome." he breathed. He wasn't sure what he should do. He longed to feel her, to touch her. Tentatively he slid one hand under her shirt, stopping when he felt the fabric of her bra. She whined softly. He moved his hand further and gently cupped her breast. She pressed herself against him.

He was so warm. She could feel his heart racing in his chest. She wanted nothing more then to be in his embrace. She knew it would be easy to let him consume her, to take of her anything he desired.

Inuyasha broke their kiss and removed his hand from under her shirt. He circled it around her and held her to him. "Why did you stop?" she asked.

He couldn't tell her the truth, that he could get lost in her, losing himself completely. How terrified he was of hurting her and the feelings within him. He didn't doubt that if he lost her now, his life would become empty, beyond meaningless, but after he marked her losing her would surely kill him. The way she looked at him, with complete trust, nearly crumbled his resolve.

She looked into his eyes and found her answer. She was comforted by the hint of fear his gaze held. This was just as new to him as it was to her. She saw his desire and understood. It was too much. If they continued he wouldn't be able to stop.

She stood up taking his hand. "Walk with me?" she asked. He nodded and fell into step beside her.

The cool air washed away some of his need and for that he was grateful. He wasn't sure how long he would be able to resist her. Kagome glanced at him as they walked. He seemed to be lost in thought.

* * *

A few days passed. Kagome couldn't believe all that was happening. She wondered how long it would be before he would let himself be with her. She wished he would talk to, tell her why he was hesitant to formalize the bond they already shared, but she knew that it wasn't his way. She loved him for that as much as she loved him for all the other things that made him who he was. She knew that her acceptance was one of the reasons he had come to trust her and that it had made possible what was happening between them now. She sighed as she sat on the bed they shared, most nights.

Inuyasha heard her soft sigh from where he was standing across the room. She was troubled. He had a feeling that he was the cause. He went to sit beside her. "Is something wrong?" he asked

"I suppose not." she replied vaguely.

"Kagome, tell me." he said gently.

"I want to be with you." she replied.

"You are with me." he told her.

She shook her head. "You're here, but not really though. You're holding something back. It sometimes makes me feel like you changed your mind, but don't want to hurt me by telling me." she said. He smelled her tears. She wiped them away.

"You don't really think that do you?" he asked.

"Not really, but sometimes..." she started. She looked at him and saw the pain her remark had made in his eyes. He tried to mask it, but she knew it was there. "I love you just as you are, but sometimes I wish you could talk to me about what you are feeling."

"I try..." he started.

"It's okay." she interrupted. "I know it isn't your way. I don't want you to change. I'm just being silly. I'm sorry."

"Kagome, I'm afraid." he whispered. He was worried what this admission would cost him, but he did it for her.

She hadn't been expecting that. He was always so fearless, so brave, to the point of recklessness. "Why, why are you afraid? Are you unsure about us, about me? I want to be with you." she told him.

"I could hurt you." he said.

She took his face in her hands. "You would never hurt me.' she replied.

She took off her shirt and then pushed off his haori and undershirt. He leaned over her and kissed her. He started nuzzling her, where her shoulder met her neck. He breathed in her scent. The spot called to him.

"Kagome I..." he started.

"Do you want this?" she asked. He nodded. "Then don't talk and don't think."

"Are you sure you're ready?" he asked. She nodded.

Kagome cried out as he sank his fangs into her. He closed his eyes and steeled himself against her pain. He was relieved when she passed out. He made a small cut on his wrist with his claw and let a few drop of his blood fall between the marks his fangs had left. As her blood mixed with his own, he used his claw to gently cut the mark of his family line into her skin.

At last the worst was over. He gently licked her wound and kissed her softly to bring her awake. He eyes fluttered and then opened. "You're mine now." he said softly. "Can you do the rest?"

She nodded. He reopened the cut on his wrist. Kagome closed her eyes and tried to pretend she doing something else. She was surprised when she tasted his blood on her lips. It wasn't the metallic taste she had been expecting. It was pleasant in an odd way.

Inuyasha pulled his arm away and kissed her. She felt different somehow, energized. He finished removing their clothes and looked at her. She started to cover herself, but be grabbed her hands. "Don't." he whispered. "You're beautiful."

As he looked at her flawless pale skin in sharp contrast to the dark bedding beneath his heart raced. She was perfect and she was his. He knew he would never understand how he had gotten so lucky. All his years of loneliness were made up for in that instant. She had always been the one.

Kagome tried not to be embarrassed, but it was hard. Until today she had never even kissed a guy and now she was laying here with the man who was to be her partner for the rest of her life about to consummate their love for each other.

* * *

Time ceased to exist for them both. The only things they could see were each other, every thing else faded into the background. There was no sound other than the gentle whispers of their love. At last they finished with a long kiss as Inuyasha moved to lay beside her. He held her tightly in his arms. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"Very." she replied.

They laid together neither feeling the need to say anything else. Both wanted to reflect on what had come to pass between them.

While they had been together Inuyasha had looked into her eyes. He felt something changing inside him. There was a connection he couldn't explain forming between as they shared themselves with each other. It was if he had found part of himself that had been missing for all these years.

Kagome had looked up to stare into the depths of Inuyasha's amber eyes. What she saw made her gasp. Their auras, the violent red of his and her own golden on were merging combining into a single aura shared by two souls. They were truly becoming one in body and spirit. She wished he could see it, and had said as much, but had already known.

She realized that she could too. She finally realized the depth of what she had committed to. Inuyasha had known all along. Her heart soared at the understanding of his willingness to give of himself so completely, to her. InuYasha's voice snapped her out of her thoughts

"Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked.

"Now that you mention it, I'm starved." she said. On cue her stomach growled. "How long have we been in here?"

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"No." she told him.

He got out or the bed and pulled on his hakama and undershirt. He handed her his haori to wear so she wouldn't be cold walking across the room to her bag. He watched her get dressed and imagined what they could do together when they were finished eating.

They left their room and headed for the dining room. They figured that the kitchen would be nearby. The were surprised to see Sesshomaru sitting at the table waiting for them. He had Jaken bring them some food.

"So, Rin tells me that it has been three days since you left your room." Sesshomaru mentioned casually.

Kagome chocked on the food she had in her mouth. She looked at Inuyasha who had a strange sort of smile on his face. "Surely not?" she questioned.

"Did Inuyasha not tell you that, shall we say stamina, is a matter of pride among Inu Youkai? It is one of the reasons non Youkai mates never desire to leave their Inu youkai partners." Sesshomaru told her. "Could you see yourself ever being satisfied by another?"

Kagome blushed. She was more than embarrassed to be asked such a question, especially by Inuyasha's brother. "No." she said softly.

"Now there is another matter that must be attended to." Sesshomaru announced. "As head of our family I must grant my approval."

Inuyasha looked at his brother. Baka, he thought, you forgot to tell her about that part. "I forgot to tell her." he said.

"Then do so now." he replied.

Inuyasha moved close to her and took her hand. "The first night after our bonding is complete, is the only night that it may be broken. The head of the family has the right to take the new mate to his chambers and make sure she is suitable. If not, he can kill her. I'm sorry I forgot."

"You mean he can..." she couldn't finish. She started to cry. "But I don't..You're the only one I want..."

"Do you trust me?" he asked.

She nodded and dried her tears. "I trust you." she said and looked directly at Sesshomaru. "Now?" she asked.

"As the only surviving member of our clan and thus, made by my fathers blood, master, I can also grant my approval with out. Your trust has more than proven your worth." Sesshomaru told her.

"Kagome, could you leave us?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll go see Rin." She replied. Kagome let her hand brush his shoulder as she exited the room.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said.

"Don't thank me. One day when I chose my mate, you will have to give your approval." Sesshomaru replied.

"But I wouldn't." Inuyasha started.

"I know. That is why I didn't." Sesshomaru interrupted.

"I have to ask you for something." Inuyasha said.

"What?" he asked.

"I want to know if Kagome and I can remain here until the thaw. I don't have a home for us and I can't build one until then." Inuyasha said.

"You may stay as long as you wish. Rin could use some female company. She will need someone to talk to when she reaches the age of a woman. Make sure she knows that it will be her responsibility as mate to my brother." Sesshomaru told him.

Inuyasha nodded. "Thank you." he said and left the room. He could hear Kagome and Rin talking before he reached them. He stepped inside.

* * *

**A/N: Once again thanks to those who reviewed. I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I think Sesshomaru is the most out of character in my story, but if he has changed enough to be nice to InuYasha, then he is already acting different, so try to go with me on this... Like I said I try to stay as true to the characters as I can...**

**I'm sorry I forgot to get the names again. I think lyn - daydreamer62386 - owari (can't remember the rest, sorry)- left me new reviews though, so thanks. I will try to update everyday and if anyone is curious as of now there will be around 15 chapters, but I am adding to the story everyday, so it could very well be more, much more, depending on how far I take it...**

****


	6. Misplaced Pity, Unwarrented Scorn

"Hello." Rin said happily.

Inuyasha grunted his reply. "Kagome, I need to talk to you." he said.

"I'll talk to you later." Kagome said to Rin. She got up and followed Inuyasha to their room.

"Kagome, how would you feel about staying here for a while?" He asked. "At the village we will have to stay with others and we won't be able to be together."

"What about the others? They will be worried" she said.

"We could go visit them." he suggested.

"Could we visit my family too? I want to tell mama about us." Kagome replied.

"If it will make you happy." he grumbled.

"Would you like me to show you how happy I'll be?" she asked.

Inuyasha picked her up and laid her on the bed. "Yes." he said.

They managed to limit the time spent on her expression of gratitude and fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, they set out for the village. Inuyasha couldn't quite move as fast as Sesshomaru's dragon, so they had to stop at nightfall and make camp in a cave he had found. He wrapped the blanket they had taken from their bed around Kagome and went out to gather wood for a fire. Once the fire was started he came and sat beside her.

Kagome dug around in her bag. She had packed a few packages of ramen, sure that Inuyahsa would ask for them. She found them and pulled out two cup as well as the small pot to heat the water. She got up to go gather some snow to melt.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"To get some water to make the ramen." she said.

Inuyasha took the pot from her and came back a moment later. He held it over the fire until it started to boil and poured it into the cup. He handed the first to Kagome. After they ate they spread out the blanket and folded it over. Kagome slid her arms under his haori and he pulled the blanket over them. With her back to the fire and Inuyasha's arms around her she felt as warm and safe as she ever had before. She buried her face in his neck and fell asleep

Inuyasha slid his arms under the back of her shirt to make sure that she was warm. He allowed himself to sleep little, so that he could be sure that Kagome didn't get too cold. He would be damned if he was going to let her get sick again, or lose her now.

The next morning came and Kagome woke to Inuyasha cooking the last two cups of ramen. When she sat up he handed her one. He told that they should reach the village by nightfall.

They made it to the village at dusk and Inuyasha could smell food being cooked over fires. They entered Miroku and Sango's house and were greeted warmly.

"I'm sorry I didn't cook enough for you." Sango offered. "We didn't know when you'd be back."

"That's all right." Kagome told her. "I'm sure Inuyasha won't mind as long as I make us some ramen."

Miroku was having trouble figuring it out, but he was sure something was different about Inuyasha. As Kagome walked to her bag and retrieved the ramen Inuyasha's eyes never left her. Kagome started to add more wood and stoke the fire.

"Ouch." she cried.

In a flash of red Inuyasha was beside her. He kissed her finger softly where she had burned herself. Miroku motioned for Sango to watch what was taking place behind her. "Baka wench." he said warmly. "Be careful. Let me take care of the fire." He was about to kiss her when he noticed that the others were staring at them. "What are the hell are you three staring at?" He leaned down to tend the fire.

"You've taken her as your mate." Miroku blurted out. Kagome and Inuyasha blushed. "I knew there was something different. Your auras have changed. They are the same now."

"Why does everybody have to say it like that?" Kagome said. "It makes it sound like he took something I wasn't willing to give him." Inuyasha turned his head toward her and smiled. "You act so surprised. Don't think I've never hear you and Sango talking about when 'that baka InuYasha would finally get the courage to tell me how he feels.'"

Miroku and Sango looked reprimanded. They weren't used to Kagome turning her anger on anyone besides InuYahsa "We're sorry Kagome." Sango offered.

"It's all right. I guess I just expected you to be happy and not make a big deal out of it. You know Inuyasha is uncomfortable with that." she told them.

"You're right of course." Miroku said. "We'll talk about other things."

Inuyasha sat down at the table and Kagome brought over their ramen. He would have to thank her later. "So, how long will you be staying." Sango asked.

"A few days." Kagome said. "We are going to stay with Sesshomaru, until Inuyasha can start building us our own place to live."

"With Sesshomaru?" Miroku asked.

"We worked some things out." Inuyasha grumbled.

They finished eating while Shippou did most of the talking, to Kagome. After dinner Kagome pulled Inuyasha aside. "Can you take me to see Kaede?" she asked. He tried to act put upon, but he was really happy that Kagome had asked him instead of taking off on her own.

Kagome entered Kaede's hut. "Welcome Kagome, Inuyasha." she said. "I see ye are finally together."

Kagome nodded. "Kaede, do I really have to purify the sacred jewel?" she asked.

The old woman looked a her with sympathy in her eyes. "I am afraid ye will never be safe as long as the jewel exists in this world."

"How can I chose?" she asked. "How do I know which wish to make?" Kagome started to cry.

Inuyasha stood behind her and circled his arms around her waist. He put his chin on the top of her head and started to growl softly. The sound soothed her and she calmed. Kaede watched the scene without comment. "Have ye spoken with your family?" Kaede asked.

"Yes. My mother said no matter what I chose she will support me. Her only wish is that I be happy. I won't leave Inuyasha, but I don't want to leave my family either, and what if I make the wrong choice with the jewel." Kagome sighed.

"I cannot do better than to tell ye that when the time comes your heart will know what to do." Kaede told her. Kagome nodded sadly. She knew that this was her burden to bear.

"Thank you Kaede." Kagome said sadly. "We'll go."

Inuyasha wished there was more he could do for her. He hated to see her so sad. He wondered if she regretted her decision to become his mate. It was then that he knew what he had to do. After the others had gone to bed Inuyasha sat against the wall holding Kagome in his arms. "Kagome, do you wish you hadn't said yes?" he asked.

She looked at him. "Not for a moment." she told him. "I could never regret what has happened between us."

"Kagome, I will come live with you in your time." he said softly. "I will use the jewel and become human."

Her eyes had never left his. He was serious. Tears filled her eyes. "That you would offer means more to me than you will ever know." she said. "But I cannot let you do that. I will not let you give up a part of yourself for me."

"But you would give up a part of yourself." he replied.

"Mama and Souta will always be with me in my heart and in my memory. I will miss them, but I would be lost without you." she said.

Inuyasha took her face in his hand and kissed her. He had never thought it would be possible to have someone who would willingly choose him and accept him as a hanyou, as he was. That Kagome didn't want him to change, even for her own happiness, spoke to him of the depth of her commitment to him, and of her love. She truly was someone special.

"What will you do?" he asked.

"I will wait until my heart tells me what must be done. No demons have attacked us yet." she said. He looked away. "What is it?" she asked.

"A few have." he told her. "I took care of them, before you found out, and I will fight any that come forever to spare you from having to choose."

She didn't know what to say, so instead she kissed him. A hand went up to rub his ears. He pulled her to him so that her legs were now around his waist. She started to rub against him. He groaned. "Kagome stop." he whispered. "We can't and if you keep doing that, I won't be able to control myself."

Kagome sighed her disappointment. She wanted him to comfort her, but she knew he was right. It would have to wait until they could be alone. "I'm sorry." she said.

"Don't be. We'll finish soon." he told her. "Now get some sleep."

Gradually her breathing slowed and Inuyasha knew she had fallen asleep. He groaned softly, wishing for once that his mate wasn't so attractive. He soon fell asleep as well.

* * *

They had planned to leave the next morning to go to Kagome's time, but when Miroku woke them, they knew it would have to wait. Near dawn a man had come to the village seeking aid. There was a demon attacking their village and taking their children. The demon had told them to seek out the demon Inuyasha and the Miko he protects, if they wanted their children's lives. The others in his village had given up and started to mourn their children, not believing that one demon would fight another for the lives of their children.

"But I had to try." the man finished. "A demon who protects a miko, must not be all bad. Will you help us?"

"Of course we will." Kagome replied.

"I don't like this." Inuyasha said as they traveled. "It sounds like a trap, to get the shikon no tama." The truth was, Kagome agreed, but she couldn't let innocent children be killed.

They arrived in the village the following afternoon. The others waited in the center of the row of houses, while Kagome approached a woman standing in the door way of her hut. "Excuse me, my friends and I have heard that a demon has been taking your children. We are here to help you." she said.

Kagome watched as the woman took in the members of her group and then her gaze slid down to Kagome's neck. It did not go unnoticed by Inuyasha. "Poor child." she said.

"What?' Kagome asked.

"You have been marked." she replied. "I wish I could help you. Perhaps he will he killed by the demon and you will be free."

Inuyasha worked to suppress the growl in his throat. Don't tell her Kagome, he pleaded inwardly, even though he knew that she would. "How could you wish death on someone who has come to help you?" she asked.

"I wish it for you dear." she replied kindly.

"I am with him because I choose to be." Kagome told her. "Now, where is the demon?"

"You willing give yourself to a demon?" the old woman exclaimed. "Leave my door step and never return. I have no wish to associate with the whore of a demon." The village quieted as the old woman yelled. All eyes had turned to Kagome.

Inuyasha watched to see what she would do. He knew she would not want him to harm these people, no matter what they said to her. Kagome set her jaw and raised her head. She turned from the woman and continued on the next hut. The people there turned and went inside.

"Is there anyone here who will tell us where to find the demon that has your children?" she called. She continued to walk past the huts and ignore the disgusted stares. A few people spat on her as she passed. She turned to the last woman on the street. She started to speak and the woman spit in her face. Kagome wiped it off with the back of her hand.

Inuyasha was growling loudly and several villagers went inside. Kagome took his hand and led the way out of the village. At the outskirts a young girl came running toward them. "Please wait." she cried.

Kagome stopped and turned around. "What is it?" she asked.

"The demon lives in a cave to the east. He took my brother. Will you find him?" she asked.

"We will try." Kagome said. "Let's go." she told the others.

They had been walking about ten minutes when Kagome dropped to her knees. Inuyasha dropped down beside her. Miroku and Sango watched in dismay as her body was racked with sobs. Inuyasha picked her up and carried her off into the trees.

Sango turned and started back to the village. "Wait Sango." Miroku said softly.

"Why? Nothing I would do to them would be any less than what they deserve." she told him.

"Of that I don't disagree, but Kagome would not want us to." he said softly. "Inuyasha will take care of her."

Inuyasha held Kagome tightly in the lower branches of the tree he had leapt into. She cried against his chest. He stroked her hair softly. "Don't cry." he said softly. "Those people are nothing. I love you."

She stopped crying and looked up at him. It was the first time he had said those words to her since the hospital, and then he had thought she was sleeping. "How could they be so cruel? We were trying to help them." she said. "You tried to tell me. I thought I understood. I thought I was ready, and here I am crying."

"It doesn't matter that you cried." he said. "You did not let them see that they hurt you. You make me proud to be your mate. Maybe we should get you something to cover my mark, when we go into villages."

"No." she told him. "I am not ashamed of you." He smiled. He had always told her how weak she was, when in truth she was stronger than him and the others put together. Even after what they did to her, she would still insist on going after the demon and returning their children. Inuyasha doubted if a person with a more pure heart had ever existed. Kagome did not know what it was to hate on her own behalf, or to hold anger in her heart. She despised Naraku, but only for his evil and for what he had done to harm others, not for herself. "We should get back. Sango and Miroku are probably worried. Would you mind if we waited until the morning to go after the demon?" She asked.

For once instead of a remark about pathetic humans or her wasting time he shook his head. "We can wait." he replied.

Miroku and Sango were waiting where they had been when Kagome and Inuyasha left. They could both tell that she had been crying, but the smile had returned to her face. "We're going to make camp." Inuyasha announced. "I think we should head west for a while, so that we will not be detected by the demon."

Sango and Miroku didn't ask why they would be making camp so early. They knew Inuyasha would have only agreed to it if Kagome had asked him to. Once Inuyasha was satisfied that they were far enough away, he searched for a suitable place to camp. He would never let the others know, but he wanted to find a place where Kagome could bathe. He could smell the spit of those humans on her and he knew she would like to wash it off. He smelled water and soon found the source.

He went back to get the others. They walked about thirty minutes to a clearing that was a short distance for the small waterfall he had found. He picked up Kagome's bag and motioned for her to come with him. When she saw where he had brought her she turned to him.

"I thought you might want to get clean." he said.

"Is this why it took you so long to find a place to camp?" She asked. He nodded. Tears filled her eyes. "Thank you." She hugged him. "Would you mind if I wanted to be alone for a little while?"

He shook his head. "I'll be close enough to hear you, if you need anything." he told her. Kagome smiled gratefully.

Kagome took off her shirt and dampened a towel. It was cold, but she ignored it. As she started to think about what had happened her tears returned, but this time they were not shed for her own pain. She was careful to remain quiet. She didn't want Inuyasha to hear her crying. She put on a clean shirt and then did the same with her pants.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called.

"Yes." she replied.

Inuyasha stepped out of the trees. "Dinner is ready." he said. He looked at her and could tell that she had been crying. "What is it?" She went to him and hugged him. "Is it the villagers?" she shook her head. "Was it me?"

"In a way." she told him, as she started to cry again. "You were just a child, all alone." He knew instantly what she was talking about, and it pained him. "If they would say those things to me, them what must have they done to you? I thought I understood, but I didn't. Not the way I do now."

"Don't cry for me." he said softly. He had never wanted her to understand, not like this.

"I just want you to be happy." she told him.

"I am." he replied. He leaned down and kissed her. "No more crying." She nodded. "Good. Let's go."

Sango and Miroku saw them returning to camp. Kagome had obviously been crying, but she was smiling now. Sango handed them each a bowl of stew, she had made from the few vegetables they had brought and the rabbits Inuyasha had caught. Kagome stared at the food for a moment. She wasn't really hungry, but knew they would only worry if she didn't eat, so she forced her self to finish what was in her bowl.

When it was time for bed, Inuyasha started toward the nearest tree. Kagome grabbed his arm. Inuyasha was torn between doing what he knew Kagome wanted, and what a part of him wanted, and having to stand the monk and Sango watching him. He settled for somewhere in between. Kagome laid down and he sat beside her, leaning against a tree. When he was sure that Miroku and Sango were asleep, he laid down beside her and took her in his arms. She woke briefly and smiled.

* * *

In the morning Kagome wasn't surprised to find him once again sitting against the tree. They had a quick breakfast of ramen and set out for the cave. They came upon it about midday.

"Kagome, you and Miroku will go in and get the children, while I take care of this demon. Sango and Kirara, can back me up." he told them.

Neither Kagome, or Miroku cared too much for his plan, but had to admit that it was the best way. Sango and Inuyasha were the better fighters. They didn't have to wait long for the demon to appear at the entrance of the cave. It was some sort of reptile demon. Dark green and scaley, the demon had long claws and was at least 15 feet tall. It also had a long barbed tail.

"Who would be foolish enough to come before me?" he asked. "Ah, I see it is the half breed Inuyasha and he has brought with him the Miko who protects the Shikon no tama. Give it to me and I will spare your lives."

"How about I just kill you instead?" Inuyasha asked. Inuyasha backed up to draw the demon out of the cave. He wouldn't be able to use the wind scar, until the children were out of the cave.

The demon sprang at Inuyasha. Kagome watched. He was incredibly fast. "Kagome, we must hurry." Miroku said. "He won't be able to attack until the children are clear." She nodded.

They found eight children huddled together at the back of the cave. Among them was the little girl who had approached them yesterday. She must have been taken during the night. "You came." she said when she saw Kagome.

"Yes. Now we must get out of here." Kagome replied. "Hold hands and follow me."

Once clear of the cave Miroku cast a barrier around the children. Kagome called out to Inuyasha to let him know that they were clear. He spared a glance at her. The demon swung his tail around in that moment Kagome screamed.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango yelled. She sent her weapon flying at the tail severing it just before it reached Inuyasha.

Inuyasha threw a grateful look to Sango. The demon cried out in rage and slashed at Inuyasha catching him across the chest and sending him flying. Kagome ran across the field to where Inuyasha was laying. He was covered in blood. She stood calmly and turned to face the demon.

"I have killed your mate. Give me the jewel and I will spare your friends." the demon said.

Kagome walked toward him. She could vaguely hear Sango yelling at her to stop. When she was close enough to touch the demon she stopped. She placed one hand on the demons chest. Pale pink light irrupted where her hand met the demon's flesh. In a burst of light the demon turned to ash and was purified.

Kagome dropped to her knees. Miroku came to her side and helped her up. "Inuyasha." she said. He took her to him. She fell to her knees again. Sango appeared at her side with her bag. Kagome pulled open his haori and undershirt. The sight was enough to cause Sango and Miroku to turn their heads. Kagome wanted to be sick, but he needed her.

She cleaned the wounds across his chest and abdomen. She pulled the wounds together and applied some ointment before taping them closed. Then with Miroku's help she wrapped him in bandages. At last he opened his eyes. He tried to sit up, but fell back unconscious from the pain it had caused.

Kirara carried Inuyasha. They couldn't make it to the village before nightfall, so they found a place to make camp. Kagome spread out her bed roll for Inuyasha and Miroku helped her lay him down. Sango cooked all the ramen left in Kagome's bag to give to the children.

While Kagome was sitting beside Inuyasha gently rubbing one of his ears, the girl came and sat beside her. "My name is Aiko, what is yours?" she asked.

"Kagome." she replied.

"Will he be all right?" Aiko asked.

"I think he will. I hope so." Kagome said.

"So do I." Aiko said. "My mother said that he is a demon and that you are his whore, but I think she's wrong. Is he a demon?"

"He is a half demon. His mother was a human." Kagome told her.

"Is he your husband?" she asked.

"He is more than that." Kagome said. "He is my life."

"Do you love him?" she asked.

"Yes." Kagome told her.

"My mother says that a woman who gets to marry for love is very fortunate." Aiko said. "I'm sorry that people were mean to you." Kagome nodded. The girl didn't say anything else, but she stayed beside Kagome and watched over Inuyasha with her.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again for the encouraging reviews...**


	7. Misunderstandings

The next morning Inuyasha woke. Kagome was laying beside him. Her back was against his side and curled up in front of her was a little girl. He tried to move and had to stifle a groan. Unfortunately he had not been able to cut it off soon enough and it woke Kagome and the girl.

Kagome sat up an looked at Inuyasha. She was relieved to see him awake. "Aiko, could you go and see if the others are ready to go?" she asked. The girl nodded and left. Kagome leaned down and kissed him gently. "I was so worried."

"You aren't getting rid of me that easily." he replied. "So, did Sango finish off the demon?' Kagome shook her head. "Well what happened?"

"I don't want to tell you." she said. "You'll just get upset." He growled softly. His meaning was clear. She was his mate and he expected her to tell him. "I purified him."

"What?" How?" he asked.

"When I saw you fall, I just ran to you. I think Sango and Miroku told me to stop, but all I could think about was getting to you. The demon told me to give him the jewel and he would spare the lives of the others." she paused. His look told her to go on. "I walked up to him and placed my hand on his chest. All I could think about was how he had hurt you. I felt the power flow through me and he was purified."

Inuyasha looked horrified. Kagome thought it was because of what she had done, that he would be afraid of her now. She had to fight back the tears. He took her hand. "Baka, will you never learn not to risk your life for me?" he asked. "Don't you understand I can't lose you."

She looked at him. He wasn't afraid of her. He was afraid of what could have happened to her. "You risk your life for me." she said.

"That's different." he replied.

"How?" she asked.

"I am half demon. It is a lot harder to kill me than a pathetic human." he said. Inuyasha finally managed to sit up. "We should get going. I can't fight like this. We can't stay in one place too long." He tried to stand.

"InuYasha, you should rest. You can ride Kirara." she said.

"I'm fine." he scoffed. Then Kagome did something that surprised him. She made a sound suspiciously like a growl, and he had no trouble understanding her meaning. This was one fight he was not going to win. "Fine, but I'm walking when we get to the village." Kagome reluctantly agreed.

* * *

As soon as the village was in sight InuYasha slid off Kirara's back. The children all cried out calling for their parents. Most of the village came out to see what the commotion was. The parents and the children ran to meet each other. Kagome led the way with Inuyasha beside her as they continued through the village.

"Wait." a woman Kagome recognized as Aiko's mother called. Kagome stopped prepared for whatever the woman would say. "Thank you." the women held out a small basket of vegetables. "I have nothing else to offer you."

"Thank you, but keep your food for your family." Kagome told her. Kagome raised her voice. "If any of you truly wish to repay me then remember what has happened." She took InuYasha's hand. "He risked his life to save your children, even after the way you treated me. You look at him and see a demon. I look at him and see a good man. Maybe next time you will remember that it is not what someone is that is the measure of their worth, but who they are. Let a person's actions be the true judge of their character."

Several more people came up to thank her and offer their apologies. Kagome was talking to one, when Inuyasha leaned heavily against her. She saw the villager's eyes opened wide and followed her gaze. There was blood rapidly seeping through InuYasha's haori. His face paled.

"Miroku help me." she called. "I can't hold him by myself."

In an instant Miroku was by her side. Together they lowered him gently to the ground. Kagome reached in her bag and pulled out her supplies. She opened his clothes and pulled off the bandages. The villagers around them gasped. Kagome went to work closing the offending wound. At last the blood flow ceased and she reapplied the bandage.

He opened his eyes. "You stubborn hanyou." she whispered. "What am I going to do with you?" he smiled before closing his eyes again.

The headman approached her. "You and your friends are welcome to stay here, until he can travel." he said. "A hut has been prepared for you." Kagome nodded her acceptance. Inuyasha would be furious but she didn't care, as long a she got better.

The next morning as Kagome changed his dressings, she marveled at his healing ability. His wounds weren't fully healed, but she knew he would insist on leaving today, and she wouldn't be able to stop him. He woke as she was applying the last bandage. He caught her hand and pulled her close. He put his other arm on the back of her neck and pulled her lips to meet his. She gave into his kiss.

"I guess this means that you are feeling better." she teased.

"Where are we?" he asked.

"In the village." she replied.

"Why are we still here?" he asked.

"You needed time to rest." she said softly.

"We're leaving." he told her. She nodded. "You aren't going to argue with me about this?"

"I wish you would spend another day healing, but as long as you agree to stop today if you need to, then we can leave." she said. He didn't say anything. "Inuyasha, if you can't ask to stop for yourself. Then find some way to let me know and I'll say I need to stop."

"Keh." was his reply. He started to get up and winced.

She bent down beside him. "Let me help you." she offered. He pushed her away. "Inuyasha I know how strong you are. Just let me help. No one will know." This time when she reached for him, he let her.

* * *

Just outside the village Miroku stopped and turned to Kagome. "Kagome-sama, I feel I would be remiss not to speak. You have taught us all a lesson that I shall never forget. You humble me with your character and your pure heart. It is a deep honor to be among those you call your friends." he told her.

Kagome blushed. "I didn't do anything that any of you wouldn't have done." she said quietly.

"He's right Kagome. I would not have helped them were I in your position." Sango admitted.

"Sango, you underestimate yourself. I am sure you would have done the same." Kagome replied.

Miroku shook his head. Of course it wasn't in Kagome to see how special she really was. She thought the best of everyone and that was part of what made her so rare. "You are a rare person. I hope InuYasha realizes how lucky he is." Miroku finished. He and Sango resumed the journey.

"I do." Inuyasha whispered to himself.

They had been walking about two hours when Kagome noticed something was wrong with Inuyasha. His brow was covered with sweat and though his face was impassive, his eyes held his pain. Kagome stopped walking. "Would anyone mind if we stopped for a while?" she asked. "I stayed up too late watching Inuyasha and could use a short rest."

Sango looked at both Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome didn't look tired, but Inuyasha looked like he could hardly stand. "I wouldn't mind stopping for a while." Sango said.

Kagome shot her a grateful look. "What do you say Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"If we don't stop those two will just be whining about it until we do so." he huffed. "Might as well save ourselves the trouble of listening to them and stop now."

With that Inuyasha slid his back down a tree onto the ground. He would have kept walking until he fell over and couldn't move. He hadn't expect to still be in so much pain after two days. He was actually relieved that Kagome had stopped them. Though at this rate it would take almost a week to get back to the village.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Why did he have to be so stubborn? She dug in her bag and got out some supplies to make lunch. She gave them to Sango and went to sit beside Inuyasha. "Why didn't you say anything?" she whispered.

"Because I'm fine." he said.

"You are not." she told him. "We had an agreement."

"No, you agreed I didn't." he said curtly. "If you just came over here to bitch at me then you can leave."

He closed his eyes so that he wouldn't have to see the tears he could smell on her face. "I came to make sure you were all right, but since you don't seem to appreciate that I care about you, I'll go." she said softly.

He heard her walk away. He hadn't meant to hurt her, but he couldn't tell her the truth. It hurt too much to talk. He just wanted to be alone, to try and get the pain under control. A few minutes later Kagome came over and handed him a bowl. She stood there for a minute waiting for him to say something, but he remained silent. She sighed and returned to Sango and Miroku.

They resumed their journey about and hour later. This time Kagome watched Inuyasha more closely. He might be content to kill himself, but she wasn't about to let him. He tried not to be obvious but she noticed as soon as he started using Tetsusiaga as a cane for support. She stopped walking.

"Forget it wench. We aren't stopping again yet." he growled.

Kagome sat down where she was standing. "Unless you can carry me, or you plan on leaving me, we are stopping." she replied.

_Damn it. She knows there is no way I'll be able to make her move_. "We'll never get back if you insist on stopping every hour." he reasoned.

"We're not taking a break. We're making camp for the night." she said.

"For the night!" he yelled. "It's barely after noon." She shrugged, but gave him a look that dared him to continue his tirade. He ignored the look. "Sango, Miroku, tell her. If she's that tired she can ride Kirara."

"Maybe we should stop." Sango said cautiously.

Inuyasha gave her and incredulous look. "It could be nice to travel at a leisurely pace for a change." Miroku added.

Inuyasha growled his frustration. He shot them all a dirty look before storming off and sitting under a tree several feet away. Kagome shook her head sadly. Sango gave her a reassuring pat on the hand and Miroku gave her a reassuring pat on the rear.

"Miroku." she cried pushing him away and bringing her hand back to slap him.

"Kagome, please allow me." Sango said sweetly. Kagome nodded and it was followed by a resounding slap.

Kagome looked over at Inuyasha. She was surprised that he hadn't come over to thump the monk for touching her. It wasn't like him. She went over to make sure he was all right and found him passed out. "Sango, come help me." she called. Sango joined her beside Inuyasha. " Help me lay him down." He groaned softly as they straightened him out. Kagome touched his cheek gently. "What am I going to do with you?"

The next morning Inuyasha looked a little better and they set out. They walked until lunch time. Truthfully Inuyasha didn't feel any better than yesterday, he was just hiding it better. He was beginning to think that the demon might have had poison claws. When they stopped he looked down and noticed a small amount of blood seeping through his haori. Kagome had seen him looking.

"Inuyasha, open your shirt." she said.

"No." he replied. She reached for him and he slapped her hands away. "I said no damn it. As my mate you need to stop arguing with me and when I say not to do something don't."

"Fine." she said through her tears. "Kill yourself, see if I care, but I'll be damned if I am going to be around to watch you do it. You can keep walking as long as you like, but you will be going without me."

Instead of going over to sit by the fire with Sango and Miroku she found a semi dry spot of ground beneath a tree a few yards away and sat down. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. Inuyasha dropped his haori over her shoulders and went to sit down, so that he was far enough away not to smell her tears, but so that he could still see her.

She cried for a long time, until there were no tears left. Why was he being so mean, she wondered. He hadn't treated her this way for a long time. Maybe he was sorry he had asked her to be his mate. She was only trying to take care of him. She wrapped his haori tightly around her and laid down.

Inuyasha could tell that she had fallen asleep. She had cried a lot longer than he had expected. He had been a little harder on her than he should have. She was worried about him. He guessed he should have tried harder to see her concern for what it was. She loved him and didn't want him to be in pain. _Baka, you are lucky she cares about you at all. You criticized her about being a good mate, when she never says anything about the names you call her and how you make fun of her. How many people would care about the pain of a hanyou? Not many._

He could see her shivering from where he was sitting. He went over to her and pulled her into his arms. She stirred, but didn't wake.

"InuYasha ...Sorry." she mumbled. What is she sorry for, he wondered.

When he felt her waking, he laid her back down and returned to where he was sitting before. She sat up and looked at him sadly. Kagome shook her head. She had been sure that he was holding her and expected to wake up in his arms. She supposed it was just wishful thinking. She went to sit by the fire. Sango suggested that they play cards, to try and cheer Kagome up.

That night as she tried to sleep she buried her face in Inuyasha's haori and cried softly. She breathed him in and wished that he was beside her. It wasn't her earlier nap, but his absence that denied her.

Kagome finally fell asleep sometime just before dawn. They walked until nearly dusk before Sango finally insisted that they stop. Kagome could hardly stand. They hadn't even covered that much distance because she had been walking so slow. It was easy to see that she was exhausted. Miroku offered to help Inuyasha gather wood for the fire.

"Inuyasha, perhaps you should talk to Kagome." he suggested gently.

"Mind your own business, monk." Inuyasha replied. Miroku sighed.

As tired as she was Kagome couldn't fall asleep. The others watched with concern as she didn't eat more than a bite of her dinner.

They made it back to the village on the sixth night. Kagome had slept little and ate less since her fight with Inuyasha. The only thing that kept her from going straight to the well was the Shippou's excitement at her return.

"What's wrong?" he asked from his place in her lap.

"Nothing." she said softly. "I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well on the journey."

InuYasha couldn't stand to look at her, so he left to sleep in the Goshinboku. He had slept little over the last few days, but he was stronger than Kagome and so looked less effected. He woke early to the scent and presence of a strange youkai. He jumped out of the tree with Tetsusiaga drawn.

"Show yourself." he said loudly.

"Oh, you are a feisty one. This should be fun." a smooth female voice said.

Inuyasha watched her step out of the trees. _Damn it._ This was going to be difficult. He filled his minds with thoughts of Kagome and steeled him self against her. "What do you want temptress?" he asked.

"So you know what I am. I seek the Shikon no Tama of course. I heard you protect the Miko who guards it, but I was not aware that she was your mate." the temptress said. "Clever puppy. Put your sword away."

She ran her hand across his shoulder and around his back as she circled him. He sheathed his sword. She put her hand to the side of his face, and drew her face close to his. As their lips were about to touch a familiar scent caught hit him. _Kagome_. With the thought of her name the spell of the temptress was broken.

He turned to see her jump into the well with tears streaming down her face. He pushed the female demon away from him. "Don't touch me bitch." he cursed. He went to draw his sword, but she was gone. He ran to the well and jumped in.

* * *

He heard her crying as he reached the base of the well in her time. He jumped out. "Kagome." he said softly, putting his hand on her arm.

She pulled away. "Don't touch me. Don't ever touch me again." she said. "Just go away and leave me alone."

"Kagome it wasn't...she was..." He started.

"Shut up." she yelled. "Just stop. If you care about me even a little just leave and don't come back."

"All right. I'll go, but I am going to come back as soon as I find a way to prove to you that I didn't betray you." he told her.

Kagome made her way to the house, relieved to find that her mother wasn't home. She went up to her room and laid down on her bed and cried.

Inuyasha headed straight to the village. They were all in Kaede's hut. Before he went in he realized that they were talking about him.

"I just don't understand him Lady Kaede." Sango said. "I really though he had changed. I don't know what he said to her, but she was absolutely devastated."

"Surely not. Kagome is a strong girl." Kaede replied.

"I have to agree with Sango." Miroku offered. "She stopped eating and only slept when her body refused to continue any longer without rest."

Inuyasha stepped inside. "If you think I've messed up bad now, wait until you here what just happened." he said. He told them what happened with the temptress and after with Kagome. "How can I prove that I didn't do anything?" he asked.

His hopes fell, when no one could give him an answer. He left them and went to the sacred tree. At least there he felt connected to Kagome.

Kagome didn't hear her mother open the door to her room. "Kagome dear, what's wrong?" she asked.

"I can't talk about it right now mama. Please." Kagome replied.

Kagome pulled Kagome into a hug. "Of course dear." she said softly. "You don't have to tell me until you are ready." Kagome cried in her mother's arms. Asami Higurashi stroked her daughter's hair and rocked her softly. After a while Kagome calmed. "Would you like a nice hot bath?"

"I think I'd just like to be alone." she replied. Her mother nodded and left her.

Two weeks passed and neither Inuyasha nor Kagome were fairing well. Kagome only ate when her mother forced her and always had dark circles under her eyes. She still hadn't spoken about what upset her. Inuyasha rarely left the Goshinboku, always watching the well, hoping she would come back. The only time he ate was when Sango or Miroku would bring him something.

He jumped out of the tree. "What the hell do you want?" he asked.

"Where is your mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Gone." he replied.

"Where?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Does it fucking matter? She's gone and she's not coming back, and it's my own fault." Inuyasha said.

This was serious. "What happened?"

"She was already mad at me, but it would have been okay, if it hadn't been for that damn temptress." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed. "What did you do?"

"Nothing." he said. "She tried to kiss me, but I stopped her before it happened, but Kagome thinks I wanted her to."

"Then why did you simply not allow her to find the truth?" he asked.

"If I knew how to do that I would have." Inuyasha told him. "Why are you here anyway?"

"That is unimportant." Sesshomaru said. "Inuyasha, the truth of what happened is in your blood. To betray your mate is to break the bond. It would taint you and she would no longer be able to stand the taste of your blood. Then I would have to kill you. Though there may have been a time that would have brought me pleasure, that time has passed. Go retrieve your mate."

_Baka, of course Sesshomaru knows how to prove that you didn't betray her. You could have had her with you all this time_. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said. "You might want to consider a bath before you go after her."

Inuyasha realized that after two weeks, Sesshomaru was probably right. He went as fast as he could to the springs and then he went after Kagome.

Inuyasha felt his feet hit firm ground on Kagome's side of the well. The scent of her tears assaulted him. He heard her crying. "Inuyasha where are you? Why haven't you come for me?" she sobbed.

He jumped out of the well. "Kagome." he said softly. She looked up. "I thought you didn't want me to come."

"Baka, of course I wanted you to come. I love you, even if you don't love me." she cried.

He moved to sit beside her. He wrapped his arms around her. "Now who's being a baka?" he said.

"I want to be with you. I promise I'll try to be the kind of mate you want." she told him.

"Kagome, what are you talking about?" he asked. "You already are the kind of mate I want."

"I thought maybe you were sorry, you chose me because of what you said on the way back to the village, about how I never do what you say." she replied.

"That's why you were so upset?" he asked. She nodded. "Kagome, I'd like it if you didn't argue with me about everything, but I'd never change my mind about being with you."

"But you were with that woman?' she said softly.

"She was a temptress after the Shikon no Tama." he told her. "I'd never do that to you I swear."

"I want to believe you." she said.

"I can prove it. Sesshomaru told me how." He used his claw to draw blood from his finger. "Here." he said putting it to her lips.

She tasted his blood on her tongue. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Was it the same as when we became mates?" he asked. She nodded. "If I had betrayed you, then you would have been able to tell. The taste would have repulsed you. You can ask Sesshomaru."

"I believe you." she said. She out her arms around him. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too." he whispered. "Will you come back with me?"

"Of course, but can we tell mama first?" she asked. "I need to explain some things to her before we go." He nodded. They walked to the house.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to wolf69 - lyn - draechaeli - owari nai yumes - daydreamer62386 - ana7 - inuyashaluvzkagome - for their reviews. I was afriad no one would like my fic when I started posting. I appreciate you taking the time to read and review...**


	8. Kouga

"Kagome is that you?" her mother called.

"Yes mama. I'm ready to talk to you now." Kagome replied. "You don't have to stay with me." she whispered.

"I'm staying." He told her. He'd be damned if he was going to spend a minute without her after being apart from her for so long.

"Mama, you've been so understanding. I want to tell you what happened." Kagome said. "A few weeks ago Inuyasha and I became mates. I was going to come tell you as soon as it happened, but we had to go take care of a demon that was stealing children."

"Mates?" her mother asked. Kagome nodded. "Is that like being married?"

"In some ways." Kagome replied. "Inuyasha and I will be only with each other for the rest of our lives, but it is more than that."

"For the rest of your life or his?" her mother asked. "As a hanyou won't he outlive you be many years?"

"That is part of what it mean to become mates. The connection between us, will allow me to live as long as he does." Kagome said. "In becoming mates we became like two bodies sharing one soul. If you could see it, you would know that our auras have become the same. The connection is so strong that if one of us were to die, the other would follow, for no other reason than a broken heart."

"What does all this have to do with you being so upset?" Asami asked, though she already knew the answer.

"It was all a stupid misunderstanding." Kagome replied. "I thought he changed his mind about us and didn't want me anymore."

Asami smiled. "I have something to show you both." she said. Her mother left the room and returned with a very old leather bound book. She laid it on the table before them.

Kagome read the cover out loud. "A Feudal Fairy Tale as told by Miroku." she said.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha." Asami scolded, her new son. "Many years ago, before Kagome was born, just after I was married, a man came and gave me this. He said it belonged to me and that it would help me make and important decision one day. I thought it was more than odd and almost threw it away after he groped me, but his words seemed sincere, so I kept the book. I put it away and didn't think about it again until I found out I was pregnant. Early on in the pregnancy I was out on bed rest and decided to read the book. The man had said it was a wonderful story, and it was. Because of it I named my daughter Kagome. Open it."

Kagome opened the book and started to read.

_My name is Miroku and I am a Buddhist monk. It is my wish to share this story, in hopes that it might one day help some very dear friends of mine. Though all you will read was not witnessed by me personally, I can guarantee that every word contained within is true. I will attempt to tell you the greatest love story there has ever been and only hope that I can convey to you a measure of its beauty. So I will begin the tale of Inuyasha and Kagome. Two souls that so longed to be together that even time could not keep them apart._

Kagome stopped. "Mama, how?" she asked.

"I don't know." she said softly. "I think you two should read some of this. Of course you can't read it all, since you are still living what is contained in these pages. Kagome this book is the reason that I let you follow Inuyasha to the past and how I have always known that one day you would chose to stay with him. It gave me the time to accept what would happen. Who am I to deny what was so obviously meant to be?"

Kagome returned to the book.

_The real story starts many years before I was born, and I depended on Myoga an old flea demon to relate this part of the tale. There lived a great taiyoukai, The Lord of the Western Lands, known as Inu no Tashio. He was a dog demon, with strength and power that was nearly unmatched. He had a son that was nearly as powerful is he, but his mate died. Nearly one hundred years passed, before Inu no Tashio found another. Her name was Izayoi. She was a beautiful woman with a kind heart, but she was a human, and their love for one another was forbidden. Still they could not be without each other, and out of their love came another son Inuyasha._

_Sadly while fighting to protect the life of his mate and their hanyou child against the demon Ryuukotsei, Inu no Tashio was mortally wounded, though he did manage to contain his enemy, pinning him with his fang. He lived to name his child and told Izayoi to return to the protection of her own people. Taking with her their infant son she did as he asked. Still the fates were not kind. Izayoi died and a young Inuyasha hardly more than an infant was left to fend for himself. _

_He was hunted by both humans and demons, who would kill him for no crime other than his birth. Even his mother's family did not accept him. To know how he survived is to know Inuyasha. I doubt my words can truly convey to you the horror of what he faced or what it is within him that kept him alive, though to honor him I will try._

_Inuyasha grew up completely alone. When he learned of the Shikon no Tama and its power, he sought to use it to become a full demon. The jewel was guarded by a powerful and beautiful priestess, named Kikyou. The two recognized the loneliness in each other and were drawn together by what they saw of themselves in the other. A measure of love grew between them and Inuyasha, tired of being alone, decided to use the jewel to become human, so he could be with Kikyou, but it was not to be._

_The vile, loathsome, thief Onigumo, later know as Naraku, had fallen in love with Kikyou and given his soul to demons, so that he could become one and visit his revenge on Kikyou and Inuyasha for falling in love. He tricked them, turning them against each other. Kikyou ended up dead, the Shikon no Tama burned with her body and Inuyasha ended up pinned to the sacred tree for 50 long years._

_500 years in the future a girl was born. She was the reincarnation of Kikyou and possessed unmatched spiritual powers as well as the sacred jewel. She was born with it inside her body. Her name was Kagome. Kagome possessed something even more rare than the jewel or her powers, she carried with her a pure spirit. On the day of her 15th birthday she was pulled into the past through the bone eaters well by a demon known as Mistress Centipede._

Kagome read on. The words retold perfectly what had come to pass, how they all came to travel together, and how slowly all witnessed the change happening between Inuyasha and Kagome. Kagome felt the tears come to her eyes as she read about the times Inuyasha ran off to be with Kikyou.

_I often wondered what might have happened if Kikyou had not been resurrected, I suspect both Inuyasha and Kagome did the same. Kagome always amazing, cared only about the happiness of one whose life had known so little joy, and she sat by silent as her heart was broken, to spare Inuyasha more pain. I never could understand how he failed to recognize what was right before him in Kagome. _

She wanted to stop reading. It was hard to relive all that had happened, but she continued. Finally she arrived at the battle with NarakuMiroku laid out the events of the final fight with amazing detail.

_Sango and I made our way to where Kagome was sitting on the ground. She wasn't aware of it but she radiated such power in her pain. We could feel it. Her sorrow, her fear. It was overwhelming. Sango started to ask the one question whose answer we all feared, but didn't finish, afraid to make it true. Was Inuyasha dead? By all rights the answer should have been yes, but Kagome shook her head._

_I have always believed that he stayed alive, held on to this world for her, because she had called out asking him to stay. He had to have felt her need. Inuyasha's wounds are something I will never forget. How Kagome managed to put aside her grief and fear and dressed them, I will never know. I suppose she was able to because he needed her. When we arrived at Kaede's hut, they were both unconscious clinging tightly to each others hand._

_Kagome had done the impossible. She had saved him with the power of her love. We always knew Kagome was powerful, but it was limited because she was untrained. Kagome out of sheer desire alone, transferred the very essence of herself, her own life's energy into Inuyasha, giving him the strength to live long enough for his demon blood to heal his wounds. For nearly a week they lay there. _

_It was then that I first saw the truth. The depth of her love for him could never be explained in something so trivial as words. Her sacrifice touched my heart in a way I never thought possible. We had always known what neither would admit, that they loved each other, but not that they were connected so deeply. I knew in that instant that they would do anything for each other and that as long as they were together anything was possible._

"He was right." Inuyasha said quietly.

"About what?" Kagome asked.

"That day with Naraku, I was ready to die. When you said you needed me, I decided to try harder to live, for you." he told her.No one spoke until the silence became unbearable.

"So mama." she said. "Have you read the whole thing?" Asami nodded. At the same time, both Inuyasha and Kagome flushed. If Miroku was telling the story, what must he have said about the more intimate details of their relationship. "Mama, uh Miroku is a lecher. You can't believe everything he says."

Asami laughed out loud. "I assure Kagome. He was very vague when it came to your private lives, thankfully. The only detail he ever gave was as he said told only as a testament to Inuyasha, though I think he was exaggerating."

"Probably, the damn lecher." Inuyasha grumbled.

"I mean three days is a long time. Is that even possible." Asami laughed. Both Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other with wide eyes and red faces. Neither could look at her mother.

"I am going to kill that monk." he growled.

"Perhaps I should make some tea." Kagome said. She had to get away from her mothers questioning gaze. She might let Inuyasha follow through on his threat. Her mother had read that, her mother of all people.

Inuyasha felt Asami's eyes on him. He shifted uncomfortably. "Kagome, do you need some help?" he asked in a pleading sort of voice.

"I didn't think..." her mother started. "Why don't I leave you two for a moment?"

Inuyasha relaxed some when Asami left the kitchen. He got up and went over to Kagome. He put his arms around her waist as she lit the stove. "Inuyasha, when we get back you have my permission to give Miroku a good thump, even though I can't let you kill him." she said. "I can't believe he would put that in there. I mean my mother...I can't even think about it."

Inuyasha buried his face in her neck and kissed her softly. "It's all I can think about." he growled.

She put the water on the stove and tried to walk away, but he held onto her tightly. He whined at her attempts to free herself. "You don't even smell like me anymore."

"Later." she whispered and leaned back against him, just enjoying his arms around her.

Asami looked in the kitchen and saw them standing together leaning against the refrigerator. Soon Kagome would seal the well and pictures would be all she would have to hold onto. She grabbed her camera. She was relieved that Inuyasha had his eyes closed. Taking his picture before had caused quite a commotion as the flash temporarily blinded him. She took the picture

Kagome stepped away from Inuyasha. She went to stand by her mother as the picture became clear. As the edges appeared she was afraid that it didn't turn out. None of the kitchen could be seen. It was as if a light had been shining around them. Inuyasha looked completely at peace and Kagome looked perfectly contented.

"You two belong together." her mother said softly. "I would like to ask you both a favor."

"What is it mama?" Kagome asked.

"Would you consider getting married here? Nothing formal, just Souta, your grandfather and I." Asami asked. "I always dreamt of seeing my daughter marry."

"If Kagome wants to." Inuyasha said.

Kagome looked at him with wide eyes. She jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you." she said.

He hadn't expected her reaction. "Did you think I wouldn't marry you?" he asked.

"I just...I didn't think you would." she replied.

"It was obviously something you wanted. You could have asked." he told her. Inuyasha walked away from her and went back up to her room.

"Go on." her mother said.

Kagome opened the door to her room. "I'm sorry. I thought you would think it a stupid human thing." she said.

"Did you think what we did was a stupid youkai thing?" he asked.

"No." she replied.

"Oh, but baka InuYasha would." he said.

She sat on the bed beside him. "Please my sweet koinu, don't be upset with me now. I'm sorry. I should have asked you if it was important to me and known that you would care. This is so new, being able to talk to you like this." He put his arm around her. She knew she was wearing him down. "Honestly I hadn't really even thought about it. I've been so worried about what I was going to do. Please koinu."

"All right my koishii. I forgive you." he whispered.

"You called me your koishii." she said.

"You called me your koinu." he replied. "Did you not like that I called you that?"

"I was just surprised. I like it." she told him. "Will you come back downstairs now?"

They stayed with Kagome's family for a few days before going back through the well.

* * *

As Inuyasha leapt from the well with Kagome in his arms, he smelt a familiar scent. "That damn wolf is coming." he replied. "Why can't he take a hint and stay away?"

He growled pushing her behind him. He turned to her and was about to say something, but she spoke first. "I will." she said softly.

Kouga came out from among the trees, so Inuyasha didn't have a chance to think about how she could have known what he was telling her before he got a chance to say it. He stopped several feet away from Inuyasha. "Where's Kagome dog shit?" Kouga asked. Inuyasha was growling protectively. "What's your problem? If I didn't know better I'd say your mate is nearby, but that can't be. Who would allow a half breed mutt like you to mark them."

"I would ." Kagome said stepping out from behind Inuyasha, just enough so Kouga could see her.

"Why didn't I smell her?" Kouga asked stepping closer. "She smells just like you mutt face. What did you do to her?"

"He didn't do anything I didn't want him to." Kagome said. She hoped that if she could keep Kouga talking to her that Inuyasha wouldn't kill him.

"You can't be serious." Kouga replied. "You are my woman Kagome. Just because he protects you doesn't mean you have to stay with him. I will protect you." Inuyasha started to move toward Kouga, his growling growing louder. "Quiet, before I teach you some manners."

Kagome put a restraining arm on Inuyasha. She pulled over the collar of her shirt. "Kouga, I was never your woman. Inuyasha is my mate, and I love him." she told him.

In one quick movement Kouga stepped forward and pulled Kagome's shirt to the side ripping to, so that it was falling off of her. Inuyasha leapt at Kouga. Kagome knew that nothing short of a sit would stop him after Kouga had done that, but she didn't want to that to him. He was only protecting her and Kouga had crossed the line.

The wolf and the dog were fighting ferociously. "Damn you mutt face." Kouga yelled.

Kagome was worried that they would kill each other. She screamed. They stopped fighting to look at her. "Stop, both of you. Inuyasha please don't." she said.

Inuyasha walked back over to stand beside Kagome. He pulled her torn shirt back up onto her shoulder. The intimate gesture infuriated Kouga. "If I kill you dog turd she will be free to be mine."

"Kouga do really think that I could be with you if you killed Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. "Maybe you really are the baka wolf that Inuyasha says you are."

Neither Kagome or Inuyasha anticipated Kouga's reaction to her remark. Kouga reached out and slapped Kagome hard across the face. "I guess you are just the mate of a dog turd now." he said.

Tearing her shirt had made Inuyasha angry enough to kill Kouga. When he had hit her, something inside Inuyasha snapped. Even the power of his fathers fang was not enough to hold back his youkai blood. Inuyasha transformed sprang at Kouga, who only barely managed to dodge Inuyasha's claws.

Kouga didn't know what had happened. The mutt had turned into a full youkai, and he knew he was no match. At first Kouga tried to run, and then he tried to attack. Finally he settled for using all his energy to avoid Inuyasha's attacks.

Inuyasha was relentless. He pressed Kouga never slowing never giving him an opening. After a while Kouga fell. Inuyasha tore him into pieces. For once the smell of wolf pleased him. He went to his mate. She had four long scratches down the side of her face. He cleaned them until he could no longer smell wolf on her.

With her shirt torn and having been laying in the snow Kagome was freezing. Inuyasha kissed her and tried to get her to wake. At last she opened her eyes. Her entire body was shaking. He began rubbing her all over to give her warmth. He took her in his arms and started kissing her. His instinct ruling him.

"Inuyasha." she said weekly. "Stop. You have to change back. I am not afraid of you. I love you and I need your help." She lifted a hand and caressed his face. She watched as he battled with himself, as amber tried to fight its was through the red of his eyes. "Please koinu, I am so cold." she whispered weakly. Her eyes fell closed.

"Kagome." he said shaking her gently. "You have to wake up. Come on koishii, you can do it. Wake up for me."

She opened her eyes again and smiled, he had controlled the demon within . "Inuyasha." she said softly.

"Stay awake for me koishii. I will have you next to a warm fire before you know it. Just don't fall asleep." he said.

Inuyasha tore off the remains of her wet shirt and wrapped his haori around her. He raced her to Miroku and Sango's. Talking to her and making her answer, forcing her and begging her not to give up.

He bounded inside the house, causing Sango to cry out. "Miroku take Shippou to your room." he ordered. "Sango please help me."

They all took in the situation quickly. Sango came to Inuyasha's aid. She helped him remove the rest of her wet clothes and brought blankets to wrap her in. He held her close to him. Slowly her body stopped shaking and she opened her eyes..

"Thank you koinu, for loving me." she said softly.

"As if I could do anything else my koishii." he told her

Miroku and Shippou came out of the other room. "What happened?" Miroku asked.

"Kouga came as we exited the well. Kagome told him that she was my mate and tried to show him the mark. He tore her shirt and we started to fight." Inuyasha told them. "She screamed to get us to stop and asked me not to fight him. Kouga threatened to kill me and she said that he was just a baka wolf like I thought. Then he hit her." Inuyasha growled at the thought.

Kagome reached up and touched his face. "It's all right." she said softly.

"Then I transformed. It was different this time. I knew I had changed. I remember killing that filthy wolf, but I still didn't have control over my instincts." he said.

"You transformed even though you had Tetsusiaga and weren't injured?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha nodded. "Also I don't feel bad about how much I enjoyed killing him. Then I went to Kagome. She was soaking wet and shaking." He stopped. How could he tell them that he was going to mate with her right there to warm her until she stopped him?

"He kissed me." Kagome said, "and I woke. I told him that to help me he had to change back. I could feel myself slipping into darkness. Suddenly he was back beside asking me to wake. For him I did."

"I put my haori on her and brought her here." he finished.

"You controlled your demon half with the power of you will alone." Miroku said.

Inuyasha hadn't thought about that yet. He guessed it as true in a way. What had really brought him back was his love for Kagome. "I'm so tired." Kagome said. "Can I sleep now?"

"Inuyasha why don't you and Kagome use my room." Sango said. "Miroku and I will take Shippou when we go into the village to help Kaede."

He nodded and took her into the other room. He touched her face gently and kissed her lightly on the lips. "You can sleep now my koishii." he said softly. Kissing her again. This time she hungrily kissed him back.

Kagome pushed his undershirt off his shoulders. "I would rather feel your warm body against me." she whispered. Inuyasha heard the others leave. He removed his clothes and joined her under the blankets. "Be with me now."

He warmed her heart with his love and her body with his own. It was good to be in each others arms, each seeking assurance from the other that they were both still alive. After Kagome fell asleep in his arms. He let himself sleep with her.

Sometime later Sango and Miroku returned. They had asked Shippou to stay with Kaede, so they could talk. "Sango, what do you make of what happened today?" Miroku asked.

"I would say that both Inuyasha's transformations have to do with his love for Kagome. You should have heard them." Sango sighed. "She calls him her koinu and she is his koishii. I think he was doing more than kissing her in his youkai form."

"Do you mean that he was going to..." Miroku left the rest unsaid.

"Most likely. Did you ever think he would change this much?" Sango asked.

"I don't know, but it is amazing what the love of a woman can do to a man." Miroku said, taking Sango's hand.

"If you two are done talking about me and Kagome now, could you keep it down." Inuyasha said from the doorway. "I don't want you to wake her up."

"Sorry." Sango said.

"Yes, my apologies Inuyasha." Miroku added.

"Oi monk, I almost forgot." Inuyasha said, coming over to him.

"Yes Inuyasha." Miroku asked.

Inuyasha punched Miroku, hard enough to knock him out, but not hard enough to do any lasting damage. Sango knelt beside her unconscious hentai houshi "Inuyasha why did you do that?" she asked. "You're lucky Kagome isn't awake."

"He deserved it. Besides Kagome said I could." Inuyasha smirked. "That lecher of yours is going to tell Kagome's mother that we spent three days mating our first time together."

"Kagome's mother...Three days. Is that possible for a human?" she asked.

Inuyasha realized then what he had done. It was because of him that Sango and Miroku knew. He hadn't thought about how they could of found out. "It is for Kagome." he said proudly.

"How did he tell her mother?" she asked.

"He wrote a book about our quest and about me and Kagome, and it was given to her mother before she was born. I can only assume that it was handed down through the generations to be given to her in the future." Inuyasha said. "Be sure and tell him when he wakes up."

The next day Kagome was feeling much better. At breakfast she saw Miroku's swollen and blackened eye. Inuyasha's smug look was all she needed to see, to know what happened.

"Kagome did you really tell Inuyasha he could hit me?" Miroku asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I sure did." she replied. "He wanted to kill you, but we I convinced him that one good thump would suffice."

"I am going to see my brother." Inuyasha announced abruptly.

"I'm coming with you." Kagome said.

"No you're not." Inuyasha replied. "I am going alone. I will get him to lend me Ah-Un to come back for you. It is too cold for you to have to sleep outside overnight."

"All right." she agreed. He smiled. Maybe she really was going to stop fighting with him all the time. He hoped so. It was nice not to be angry with her.

"And promise me you will stay inside while I am gone." Inuyasha said.

"I promise. Hurry back." she whispered.

"I will." He told her and then he left, out into the snow.

Inuyasha traveled all day and all night. There was no use stopping. He knew he wouldn't be able to fall asleep without her. Early the next afternoon he reached his brothers house. Luck was with him. Sesshomaru was home.

"Where is you miko?" he asked.

"I will get to that, but I must ask you something." Inuyasha replied. He told Sesshomaru what happened with Kouga and Kagome. "Is there anything you can tell me about this?"

"I'm afraid not." Sesshomaru told him. "I don't know what it is to be hanyou. I wouldn't waste too much time worrying about it. You were able to control it and you protected your mate. That is what is important. You will take Ah-Un to bring her here. Humans are so frail and weak." Inuyasha growled. "Calm down. I was not insulting your mate. She is among the best as far as humans go."

Inuyasha backed down and left to get Kagome.

* * *

Kagome hadn't slept at all the night before. She missed Inuyasha's arms around her. She felt alone while he was gone. She hoped he would be back soon. As the day drew to a close, she had given up hope that he would be back before the morning. She went and laid down to rest, even though she couldn't sleep.

As she laid there thinking about Inuyasha his familiar shape appeared in the door. She jumped up and ran into his arms. "I missed you. I couldn't sleep at all." she said.

"I didn't even try." he replied. "Rest now. We will leave in the morning."

"Inuyasha, do you think we should take Shippou with us?" she asked. "Rin would probably like having him around, and I feel like we've been neglecting him."

Inuyasha supposed that she was right. He knew the kitsune saw him and Kagome as his surrogate parents. "Fine. The kid can tag along, but he's not sleeping in our room." Inuyasha said.

* * *

**A/N: Once again thank you to those who reviewed and I hope you continue to enjoy my story.**


	9. A Wish

The next morning they prepared to leave. Shippou was overjoyed to find that he was going with them. It took most of the day to get to Sesshomaru's house. Shippou had talked non stop and was wearing on Inuyasha's nerves. He was relieved to finally arrive.

They went inside and were greeted by Rin. She was most excited to see the young fox demon. Inuyasha was happy that Shippou decided to go play with her.

The days passed and Kagome was truly happy. She had even convinced Inuyasha to start training Shippou. One afternoon when Shippou and Inuyasha were gone she and Rin walked together through the garden. The girl had told Kagome that she was her second favorite companion.

They were laughing and talking when a huge roar erupted behind them. Kagome looked back. A large demon was bearing down on them. "Rin, run and find Inuyasha. It is me that he is after." she said.

Rin did as she was told. Kagome had wanted to spare the girl. She knew that Inuyasha could never make it in time to save her. She ran in a different direction, but was knocked forward by an attack. She would feel a warm pool forming beneath her. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." she whispered. The edges of her vision started to darken. She saw two large yellow eyes and a band of green light, then nothing.

Sesshomaru had come upon Kagome and heard her whispered apology to Inuyasha. The smell of death was surrounding her. The air was thick with blood. He use his poison whip to destroy the youkai that had attacked her, severing its head.

A primal cry of both rage and sorrow erupted from the trees. "Kagome." Inuyasha cried. It was a mournful sound. Enough to break even the coldest heart. Sesshomaru felt his brother's agony.Suddenly a flash of red appeared kneeling at Kagome's side. He cradled her life less body in his arms.

Sesshomaru approached. He sensed Inuyasha's will to live fading just as he had sensed the life fading from his brother's mate. "Step back." Sesshomaru said softly, but leaving no doubt that it was a command.

Inuyahsa looked up at his brother. Sesshomaru had drawn the Tensaiga. He was going to revive her. Inuyasha laid her down gently and moved back. Sesshomaru moved his fang of life over Kagome.

She gasped taking air back into her lungs. "Inuyasha." came her hoarse voice.

He returned to her side and held her close. As he held her she passed out again, but she was still alive. He laid her down gently and came to his knees before his brother. He bowed his head and held the Tetsusiaga out to his brother "My sword and my life are all I have to offer in exchange for what you have done." Inuyasha said. "Both are yours if you ask it."

Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha. He knew that his offer was sincere. He didn't know what to make of it. How could one human woman inspire such emotions? Part of him had wanted Inuyasha and his Miko here so that he might discover the secret that his father had also known, but that he Sesshomaru had never been fully able to understand. He was grateful to the Miko for making sure Rin was spared, but he would not have offered her his life in return. "I have no use for a sword I cannot wield." Sesshomaru said at last. "Take your mate inside. She needs to rest."

Rin and Shippou stood by watching Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's exchange. Rin made her was to her Lord's side. "Excellent work my Lord." she said happily. She followed him away from the others.

Inuyasha picked Kagome up. "Is she really all right?" Shippou asked.

"Yes." Inuyasha replied.

"Why did Sesshomaru save her?" he asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha told him.

"What..." Shippou started.

"Listen runt. Can you give it a rest?" Inuyasha asked.

At first Shippou was a little hurt, but then he remembered how Inuyasha had reacted when he felt Kagome's spirit leaving him. Inuyasha wasn't trying to be mean, he was just upset. Shippou looked at his adoptive father and could see that he was still in pain. Shippou went off to find Rin.

Inuyasha took Kagome to their room and laid her on the rug in front of the fire. He figured her bloodstained clothes were ruined so he cut them off of her. He went to her bag and found a towel. He grabbed the basin of water that was on the night stand and used it to clean the blood off of her. When he was finished, he put her to bed and went to stand in front of the fire. He leaned his head against the wall and started to cry.

He had lost her. He had failed to protect her when she needed him most. What would he have done if Sesshomaru hadn't killed the demon and revived her? He knew the answer. He would have died. He had felt it when he held her lifeless body against his.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome called. He didn't turn. "Inuyasha, I'm sorry." He came over to her. His expression was unreadable. Inuyasha at on the edge of the bed, his back to her. "Please koinu, forgive me."

Inuyasha turned and took her in his arms. "I'm the one who should be sorry. I let something happen to you. I don't deserve you." he said softly. "I lost you."

She felt his tears on her neck. His warm breath caressed her ear and sent heat through her body. A longing to be with him stirred inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair. "Shhh. I am here now." she whispered.

He looked into her warm brown eyes and saw desire burning there. He planted soft kisses all over her face before settling on her lips. "Koishii, I love you. Don't leave me." he pleaded.

"I will never leave you." she told him. Kagome slid her hands under his haori and pushed it off his shoulders.

He shivered as her lips spread soft moist kissed across his bare chest. It had been over a month since he had lain with her, felt her soft flesh pressed against him, and he longed for her in a way that he hadn't since their first night together. All rational thought left him as he succumbed to her tender caress.

She laid back on the bed, taking his hands pulling him down with her. "I need you." she whispered. "Love me Inuyasha."

Her words released him and he moved to explore her body, to love her. His lips fell over her, and he kissed her hungrily. He felt it as a fire ignited with in her, enveloping him. Her desire was even greater than his own. His lips trailed along the line of her jaw, and down her neck. When he came to his mark, he gently pierced her skin with his fangs. She moaned softly, though not with pain. He pressed his lips against her ear and he growled, a low visceral sound that she had heard before, but not understood.

She knew know what it meant. She would be the only one to ever hear it. It was a pronouncement of his love for her from the deepest most instinctive part of him. "I love you too." she replied.

They were totally consumed in each other. Their love existed in a place beyond time, and they got lost there, neither wanting to leave. He whispered her name over and over. She was his life, his salvation. She took away all the pain and made him whole. She brought light to the darkest places in his heart. She had set him free.

As he called out to her, she heard so much more than her name. She found herself understanding him in a way that was both beautiful and frightening. She only hoped he understood her as well. Her love for him was all consuming. Without him there would be nothing left inside her.

When at last they were both exhausted, when there was no more to be said between them, they found release together one final time. Still wrapped tightly in each others arms thy fell asleep.

The next morning Inuyasha woke holding Kagome in his arms. She stirred. "I didn't mean to wake you." he told her.

"I want you to take me to see my family." she said sadly. "It is time."

"You don't have to. I promise I won't leave your side. You will be safe." he replied.

Kagome shook her head. "No. It has to be now." she said. Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

They got Shippou and headed toward the village, so that they could go through the well one last time before purifying the jewel. They made camp for the night in the same cave they had used before. Inuyasha let Shippou sleep with Kagome so that he could keep watch, for any demon thinking to come take the Shikon no Tama.

A few hours before dawn he woke the small fox demon. "There is a youkai coming. Take care of Kagome." he whispered. Shippou nodded as he watched Inuyasha leave.

Less than an hour later Inuyasha returned, one arm wrapped tightly around his waist. "What happened?" Shippou asked.

"I killed it runt." Inuyasha replied.

"You're hurt." Shippou said. "I should wake Kagome."

"Don't." Inuyasha said. "You can help me. She feels bad enough. It won't matter after tomorrow. The jewel will be gone."

"All right, but I still think you should tell her." Shippou agreed.

"I will once we get back to the village. She will want me to rest and I can't protect her if something comes." Inuyasha told the kit.

Shippou helped Inuyasha wrap his wound. "You sleep with her." Shippou said. "I will wake you if anything comes." Inuyasha was too tired to argue. He laid beside Kagome and pulled her into his arms.

Kagome woke and was pleased to feel the familiar sensation of Inuyasha's arms around her. She hugged him tightly and heard him groan. He opened his eyes. "What happened?" she asked.

"It's nothing." he said roughly, and wished he could take it back at once. He hadn't meant to sound upset with her. He saw the hurt in her eyes. Kagome stood up and walked off to stand beside Shippou. Baka, Inuyasha thought. He joined Kagome and circled his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry. It's just a scratch. Shippou helped me with it."

"Let me see." she said.

_Damn it. _"I'm fine." he told her.

"Let me see then." she replied.

He opened his haori and his undershirt. Kagome winced as she lifted the bandage. It wasn't a scratch, but he had definitely had worse. "See it's nothing." he said.

"It isn't nothing. We are staying here until you are better." she announced.

"No." he said firmly.

"Yes." she told him .

"No, damn it. This once you are going to listen to me." He yelled. "We can't stay here. We are leaving as soon as you eat something. I will rest once we are in your time, where you will be safe."

She was upset by his tone, but understood where it was coming from. He was worried that he wouldn't be able to protect her since he was hurt. "All right." she agreed. "But if it starts bleeding again or hurts too much you have to promise me that we will stop."

"Keh." he replied. At last he had won.

Kagome sighed. She knew that it was as close to an agreement as she was going to get from him.

* * *

It was after dark when they arrived. It had taken longer this time because of Inuyasha's injury. They decided to spend the night with Sango and Miroku before going to Kagome's time. Kagome was dreading, having to tell her mother that she was going to seal the well, even though she was sure her mother already knew.

Kagome entered her mother's house and was greeted warmly. Her mother took one look at Kagome's troubled face and understood why she had come. The book hadn't said exactly how long they would be gone before they returned to seal the well. "How long will you stay?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Kagome said.

"We will stay as long as it takes to arrange for us to be married." Inuyasha said. Both Kagome and her mother looked at him in surprise. "What? I said we would didn't I. I'm going to leave you two alone." Inuyasha went outside.

"Well Kagome." her mother said. "It looks like we have some planning to do. Obviously it will have to be informal, considering that Inuyasha doesn't exist in this time. Where would you like to have the ceremony?"

"I always thought that if Inuyasha and I ever married that it would be under the sacred tree, but I guess that's not going to be possible." Kagome sighed. "If only the snow was melted. I guess it will have to be in one of the buildings."

"Oh, I don't know about that." her mother replied. "Come look." Kagome looked out the window. Inuyasha had found a shovel and was clearing the snow from the area around the sacred tree. "It seems like Inuyasha had the same idea. Follow me. There is something I want to show you."

Kagome followed her mother to her room. She watched as she retrieved a large box from the top of her closet. "Open it." Mrs. Higurashi instructed.

Kagome opened the box and inside she found a beautiful white silk kimono. "Mama it's beautiful." Kagome said softly.

"I wore it when I wed your father. We will find you a red obi. Since you are already married you do not have to wear all white. I want you to take it with you, so that your daughter may wear it someday." her mother said.

"Thank you mama." Kagome replied.

Inuyasha came in for dinner. Kagome told him that they would be able to be married in three days on February 2nd. Mrs Higurashi found a shrine priest willing to preside over the ceremony. While Kagome did the dishes, her mother took Inuyasha aside.

"Here." she said, offering him something in her hand. "I know it is not your way, but it would probably mean a lot to Kagome if you would give her this at the wedding." She placed what she was holding in his hand. He looked at the two matching bands. "These were mine and her fathers. I know hers will fit. If yours doesn't we can get it sized."

She took the larger and slid it on his left hand. It fit perfectly. "These belong to you." he said.

"It is my wish that they belong to you and Kagome now." she replied.

"Thank you Higurashi sama." ho told her.

"Inuyasha I know you probably cannot call me mother, but I would like you to use my first name, Asami. You are my son now." she told him.

Thank you Asami." he said.

The second came too soon for Kagome, not because she didn't want to marry Inuyasha, but because they had agreed to return to the past that night. That morning Kagome spent with her mother getting ready. Though it was cold, the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day.

When the time came Inuyasha took his place under the sacred tree. He had his hair pulled back and was wearing the shoes Asami had given him. Souta and Kagome's grandfather were waiting with him by the priest. Asami joined them.

A few moments later Kagome stepped out into the sun. Her hair was held up with traditional combs and she had a red flowers in her hair to match the red of her obi and Inuyasha's haori. She had never looked more beautiful.

She came to stand across from Inuyasha. The priest began the ceremony.

"Inuyasha, you have already pledged yourself to this woman. Will you in peaceful times and during sickness, Love, respect, comfort and help her until death? Will you reaffirm your choice to this promise fulfill." the priest asked.

"I will." Inuyasha relied.

"And Kagome you as well have already pledged yourself to this man. Will you in peaceful times and during sickness, Love, respect, comfort and help him until death? Will you reaffirm your choice to this promise fulfill." the priest asked.

"I will." Kagome replied.

"Inuyasha has asked to say a few words of his own before we exchange the rings." the priest announced.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hands in his. "Kagome, I don't know how you ever forgave me for being such a fool and not realizing sooner how truly special you are, but I thank Kami everyday that you did. You set me free with your pure heart and then again with your love."

Inuyasha looked back at the priest. Both Kagome and her mother were in tears. "Now for the rings." the priest said.

Inuyasha gently slipped a band onto Kagome's hand. Souta gently tugged on his sisters kimono. She took the ring he was holding out to her, and slid it on Inuyasha's hand. Kagome bent down and picked up the sake from the low table beside them. She handed it to Inuyasha. He took a drink and turned the cup before handing back to her. Kagome then drank from the cup, before setting it back on the table.

"May the lives of these two be blessed. Now before the Gods I reaffirm that they be man and wife." the priest finished.

Inuyasha stepped forward and kissed Kagome sweetly. Neither of them notice as Souta took their picture. Several more pictures were taken and then they went inside. They celebrated until nightfall.

Kagome changed and carefully packed her wedding kimono away. They would have to make several trips through the well to carry over all the things Kagome was taking with her. When the time came Inuyasha insisted that she stay until he was finished taking her things to the past, so that she could be with her family.

While they waited her mother handed her a small package. Kagome opened it. It was an album with photos of the wedding as well as several of her family. Then Asami showed her that she had a matching set of photos. "We will always have our memories." her mother said. "I will never forget you."

"I will miss you mama." Kagome said starting to cry.

Inuyasha returned. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. Even Souta who was trying to be brave cried as they said their goodbyes. "I love you." Kagome called as they leapt through the well.

* * *

Out on the other side, she stared longingly into the well. "You don't have to do this." Inuyasha said. "I will fight for you."

"I know you would, but I don't want that. One day if we have children, they will deserve peace." Kagome replied.

She took the sacred jewel from around her neck and held it in her hand. She thought of the wish she was going to make. 'I wish to purify the jewel removing it from this world so that an evil like Naraku may never return.' she thought.

She found herself being pulled into darkness and then she was surrounded by the same light that she went through to cross time. A beautiful woman was standing before her. She had the aura of a priestess. "Who are you?" Kagome asked.

"My name is Midoriko. Why did you not wish for what was most important to your own heart?" Midoriko asked.

"I could not put others at risk for my own selfish desires." Kagome replied.

Midoriko smiled. "Your pure heart and sacrifice has earned you a wish. On this date from one dawn to the next each year you and Inuyasha, as well as your children will be able to cross through the well. If you should not return by the time the sun has completely passed the horizon it will be a year before you can return." Midoriko said.

Could it be true, Kagome wondered. _Will I get to see mama again?_

"Yes it is true. It would seem that Inuyasha is quite worried about you." Midoriko told her. "He too has earned a reward."

Suddenly Inuyasha appeared beside her. He saw Kagome and hugged her. "You disappeared." he said.

"Inuyasha, son of the great Inu no Taisho, wielder of the sword of man, the fang of destruction, who like his father chose to love a human and protect her, what would you ask of the great spirits?" Midoriko asked.

"I only want Kagome to be safe and happy." he replied.

"I see that is indeed the greatest wish of your heart. Is there nothing else you desire?" she asked. She looked at Inuyasha intently for a moment. "So you would wish to be free of your night of change, so that you don't have to fear not being able to protect her."

Inuyasha nodded. "I do not want to fail her again." he said.

"You realize that you will no longer be able to bear a human child, but will still have the desire and ability on the new moon?" she asked.

"Inuyasha what does she mean?" Kagome asked.

"For me the nights of the full and new moon are the nights when I can produce pups. When I am human the baby would be human. She is saying that both nights would produce a hanyou child." Inuyasha told her. "If you want our children to be human then I cannot accept her offer."

"Why would I want that?" Kagome asked. "I want our children to be like you."

He smiled. "Very well. It is done. I have seen what is in your hearts. It is a rare love to have called your souls together across time. Continue on the path that has been set before you." Midoriko said.

The light faded and Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves standing beside the well. She took his hand. "Come on, we have to go see mama." Kagome said.

"Kagome the well is sealed." Inuyasha said.

"Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes." he replied.

"Then jump." she told him.

* * *

They crossed time and jumped out of the well on the other side. Kagome ran inside. "Mama." she called. Her mother was standing in the kitchen smiling.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to get back." she said

"Mama, how come you didn't tell me?" Kagome asked.

"I thought it best not to interfere with what will be." Asami hugged her daughter.

"Oh mama." Kagome cried.

They stayed a little longer with Kagome's mother before returning to the past. Inuyasha was pleased that Kagome was in a much better mood than when they had left earlier. They stayed the night with Miroku and Sango before returning to spend the last few weeks of winter with Sesshomaru and Rin. Inuyasha didn't mind staying there, because his brother was frequently away.

* * *

**A/N: I don't really have any notes except to thank all those who took the time to review. I'm sorry that I don't ever leave cliffys because I know how much people love thoses...lol...I'm not very good at leaving you in suspence...Well thanks for reading and please keep reviewing...**


	10. New Unions

They had been at the castle four days when Inuyasha awoke, feeling different somehow. He breathed in the scent of Kagome in his arms, as he did every morning. It's her, he realized, there is something different about her. He smelled her again, trying to decide what it could be. She reminds me of someone...Mother. Kagome smells like my mother. A smile crossed his face. She's having my pup. He realized that the day she was attacked had been followed by the night of the full moon. They had both been so caught up in each other that they had forgotten.

His smile fell. _What if Kagome isn't ready to have my pup? We haven't really talked about it. What if she gets mad at me for not being more careful?_ He groaned softly. He wanted this. He hadn't realized how much until now. It would hurt if she didn't feel the same.

"Inuyasha." she said softly. "What's wrong?"

"Maybe nothing." he replied. "Kagome, have you ever thought about us having pups?"

"Of course I have." she replied. "Have you?"

He nodded. "Do you want to? I mean when would you be ready?"

"Inuyasha, am I..." she started. _Damn wench is too smart for her own good_. He nodded. "Are you sure?" He nodded again. She started to cry.

"I'm sorry." he said hugging her to him. "I should have paid more attention to what day it was. You don't have to worry. I'll take care of the pup."

"Baka." she laughed. "I'm not upset. I'm happy to be having your baby. I didn't ever bring this up before because I didn't think you were ready and I didn't want you to feel pressure to make me happy."

He kissed her. "We're having pups." he said with a smile. He rubbed his hand across her flat stomach.

Later that day things returned to normal. With the sacred jewel gone Inuyasha returned to training Shippou, but he still remained close by in case a demon should come upon Kagome as she walked outside in the area surrounding the castle. He still insisted that she carry her bow and practice her skills, and so that she could protect herself as well.

She was practicing when she felt the presence of a powerful youkai close by. She knocked and arrow and waited as a form appeared at the edge of the trees.

"I am not here for you Miko. Put your bow down and I will let you live." the female Youkai said.

Kagome couldn't tell for certain what kind of youkai she was. She had long hair, that was a rich shade of brown and amber eyes. There was a single blue star in the center of her forehead. The youkai continued to approach Kagome. "Stop. Or I will release my arrow." Kagome said, hoping she sounded more sure of herself than she felt.

Surprisingly the woman stopped. "Forgive me." she said. "I did not notice at first." Kagome looked at her in confusion, but her gaze was soon blocked by a flash of red and silver. Inuyasha stood before her with Tetsusiaga drawn and a low growl in his throat. The female youkai bowed her head slightly in respect. "Forgive me son of Inu no Tashio I did not see she was your mate."

"Who are and what the hell do you want?" he asked.

"I am Katsuko. I have come in search of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. You must be Inuyasha." Katsuko said.

Inuyasha sniffed the air again and seemed puzzled by what he found. "You are part Inu youkai and.." he pause to sniff again. "Wolf." he finished with disgust. "Sesshomaru said there were no others with inu youkai blood left."

"If you will take me to your brother I will explain." she told him.

"That won't be necessary." came Sesshomaru's voice. "I am here. What is your business in my lands?"

Sesshomaru turned to look at Katsuko. There eyes locked. Kagome watched as both their auras flared. She wondered what it could mean. She would have to ask InuYasha about it later. The two youkai stared at each other for a long minute. Finally Katsuko dropped her gaze.

"I am Katsuko. My mother was a member of your fathers pack and my father was the former leader of the wolf demon tribe. For more than 100 years I have been away in the west. I have returned at last to bring warning to those of my kind of a group of oni seeking to take this land as their own." she said. "I went first to my fathers tribe only to find that their leader, the son of my father's brother was slain leaving the few remaining members scattered across the land."

"He got what he deserved." Inuyasha said proudly, and wearing a smirk.

"Was it you then who killed him?" she asked Inuyasha.

"You bet your ass I did." he said smugly.

"What my brother is trying to say is that this wolf you speak of made the unfortunate mistake of striking his mate and paid with his life." Sesshomaru told her.

"He would dare to strike the mate of another?" she questioned.

Inuyasha let Kagome step up beside him and pointed to the thin scars running along her cheek. They were barely noticeable, but could be seen easily by the keen eyes of a demon. "This is what he did to her." Inuyasha remarked, with a growl.

"It is as it should be then." she commented. "I was not fond of him. It was his father that led those that killed my mother and later my father. He convinced them that because my he had mated with an Inu youkai instead of a wolf demon that he thought himself too good for them, and was not fit to lead them. My father found out and sent me away with his most trusted advisor. Now I have returned and wish to honor my mother by offering to help protect this land from the oni, who will come."

"How did you know where to find us and who I was?" Inuyasha asked.

"A flea Myoga came upon me. He was surprised to see another with inu youkai blood and told me that I should seek out the brothers of the fang." she replied. "He told me that you two were the last, but also the two most powerful demons left in this land, despite the fact that one of you is only a hanyou, and mated to a human. He didn't not say she was a miko as well."

"Follow me." Sesshomaru said. "There is more to discuss." It was a command not a request and it was for all of them. They followed.

* * *

They went inside and took seats at the dinning table. Rin came running into the room. "My Lord, you've returned." she said happily.

"Rin, remain in your room, until I send for you." he said.

"Yes my Lord." she replied and left the way she had come.

"I have heard of your distaste for humans and yet you have two living under your care as well as you half human brother?" Katsuko started.

In a rare display of emotion Sesshomaru stood. "You would dare to question me in my own domain?" Sesshomaru asked. He hadn't raised his voice but there was a harshness in the inflection behind it. Kagome shuddered. Inuyasha noticed and took her hand.

Katsuko lowered her head. "That was not my intention. Forgive my curiosity." she said.

Once again Kagome was confused. The female youkai did not seem the kind to bow so easily. "Very well." Sesshomaru said returning to his seat. "Because I deem it fitting to do so and because there are things you need to understand I will explain." Kagome knew that Sesshomaru was making it clear that it was for his own reasons that he would tell her what she wanted to know. That's when it struck her. He was displaying a show of his dominance. She wondered if perhaps he felt and attraction to this female demon. "As for my hanyou brother, perhaps you are also curious to know how I lost my arm?"

"I assumed it was in a great battle." she said.

"It was in one of the many battles I had with my brother. Only recently have we come to terms with each other. Hanyou though he is I have never been able to defeat him in battle. With his sword I doubt that there is a demon alive that can defeat him. He defeated the demon that mortally wounded our father." Sesshomaru told her. "And his mating with the Miko seems to have only increased his power."

Kagome wasn't sure she liked so many people talking about her mating with InuYasha. It seemed kind of personal to be talking about with a total stranger. "Even though she is a human, she has proven herself many times. I have learned that though humans may be weak in body, some possess strength of spirit enough to rival any youkai. She is no longer a maiden yet she still retains more spiritual power than any miko since the one who sealed herself in the sacred jewel. The child Rin too possess this strength of spirit."

"How can you be sure?" Katsuko asked.

"I was injured in a fight with Inuyasha. That child approached me without fear and offered me food. Though I sent her away she still returned. On her was the scent of many men. They had beaten her for taking food to bring me. What I did not smell on her was fear, or tears." Sesshomaru told them. Kagome was especially interested. He had never before told them how he came to meet Rin. "Later I came upon her. She had been killed by wolves. I revived her with my sword, and since then she has followed me without question, which is more than I can say for others under my service. Does that satisfy your curiosity?"

"Yes." she replied.

"Inuyasha, perhaps your miko should join Rin. It is time to discuss how we will handle this threat." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded and escorted Kagome from the room. "I want to help." she said.

"Please Kagome, go see Rin. I will tell you what we discuss later. I don't doubt that you could help, but this is not the place for you right now. Sesshomaru and I are charged with protecting the lands of our father." Inuyasha told her.

"Katsuko is staying." Kagome said defensively.

"She is a demon and the one who knows of the threat." He replied.

"All right." she agreed. "But promise you won't hide anything from me."

"I promise. I love you." he said.

She kissed him on the cheek. "I love you too."

Inuyasha returned to the table. He couldn't help but notice the amused look on Katsuko's face. "What?" he asked defensively.

"Your mate is not very obedient." Katsuko said. "Why do you not correct her behavior?"

"You don't know anything about Kagome, bitch." Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru decided to keep quiet and see where this would go. Maybe he would learn something about why his brother and father loved their humans so much. "I know that you had to convince her to leave instead of just telling her to do it." she replied. "Why do allow your brother's mate to act so inappropriately."

"How my brother handles his mate, is of no concern to me." Sesshomaru told her.

"Leave him out of this." Inuyasha said. "Kagome is the best mate I could ask for."

"You did chose her for love." Katsuko said at last. "You are aware that she carries your child?"

"What do you think I am, stupid?" he replied. "Of course I know."

"It is unwise to let her wander alone." Katsuko told him.

Sesshomaru could tell that Inuyasha's patience was running thin. "Enough." he said. "Hanyou though he is, in these lands he is still your better. It is not your place to question him. He protects his mate with a fierceness that cannot be rivaled. It is for him to decide what is within her rights to do."

"Forgive me." she said. "I got carried away in trying to discern the truth of the old flea's words."

"Damn that Myoga can't keep his mouth shut about anything." Inuyasha grumbled. "I suppose he also told you that she is the reincarnation of the other woman I cared for before she pinned me to a tree."

"Actually, he did mention it." she replied.

"I'm going to kill him if he ever shows his face around me again." Inuyasha said. "I thought we were here to talk about demons, not about me."

Just over an hour later Inuyasha appeared in the doorway of Rin's room. Kagome left Rin and they went back to their room. She had thought of several things she wanted to ask him. She sat on the bed and he moved to sit beside her.

"Well?" she prompted.

"Katsuko said that six fairly powerful demons, possibly more by now, are planning to come here and fight all those who will not submit to their rule." Inuyasha told her. "Sesshomaru wants us to patrol the area around the castle . He knows that weaker demons will flee here for protection and possibly some stronger ones too. He expects that some demons will come to cause trouble. We are leaving tomorrow to see Sango and Miroku and ask for their help."

"All right." Kagome said. "Do you think that Sesshomaru might like Katsuko?"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well, their youki flared when they met and..." She paused trying to think of how to say the rest. "It seemed like he was trying to establish his dominance over her."

"Of course he was. She asks too many questions that are none of her damn business." Inuyasha replied. Kagome shrugged and left it at that. Inuyasha didn't seem to like Katsuko too much, and she didn't want to upset him.

* * *

The next morning atop they headed out. They arrived the next night. Sango they found out was staying with Kaede. When they got to her hut, they found out why.

"Kagome, I'm so glad you are here." Sango said. "We were worried that you might not return in time."

"In time for what?" Kagome asked.

"The wedding." Sango told her. "We have decided to have it sooner. Next week to be exact."

"What the pervert couldn't wait another month?" Inuyasha scoffed.

"Actually Inuyasha, it was Sango who chose the date." Miroku said from the doorway. All eyes on her, Sango blushed a deep red. "Though I must say I don't mind speeding things up a bit."

"Guess what?" Shippou said loudly.

"What is it Shippou?" Kagome asked.

"Not you, you already know that your having pups." Shippou blurted out.

Inuyasha reached out and grabbed the kit by his tail and held him so that they were face to face. "You were supposed to keep your mouth shut." he growled.

"Kagome. Help me." Shippou pleaded. "I forgot."

"Inuyasha, let him go." Kagome said. He growled again, but did as she asked.

"Kagome, are you really having a baby?" Sango asked. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha groaned as he flattened his ears against their squeals of delight. "That's so exciting. I'm happy for you."

"Ah yes congratulations Inuyasha." Miroku said.

"Keh." he replied, but his smile told a different story.

"We can stay right?" Kagome asked.

"He'll come if we are needed." Inuyasha replied.

"Who will come?" Miroku asked.

"Sesshomaru." Kagome told them. "The real reason we came is to ask for your help. Soon a group of oni will come to try and take over these lands."

"A group?" Sango questioned. "I have never heard of such demons choosing to work together."

"Sesshomaru thinks that the leader is planning on killing the others off one by one, after he conquers this land." Inuyasha explained. "We're not sure when they will chose to attack."

"Of course we will help." Sango said at last.

"Though without my wind tunnel I cannot be of much assistance I too wish to help." Miroku added.

"I knew you would." Kagome said. "Now Sango, is there anything I can do to help with the wedding?"

"Inuyasha, perhaps we should go to my home and leave this to the ladies." Miroku suggested.

"Monk, that is the smarted idea you have ever had." Inuyasha replied.

* * *

The days leading to the wedding passed. The night before Miroku cornered Inuyasha. "Uh Inuyasha I was hoping for your assistance." Miroku said.

"With what?" Inuyasha replied suspiciously.

"You see, I have never...Well tomorrow with Sango will be the first..." Miroku stammered.

"Are you trying to tell me that for all your leching, you have never been with a woman?" Inuyasha laughed.

"I don't see why that is so amusing." Miroku said in his defense. "I bet Kagome was the first woman for you."

Inuyasha stopped laughing. "What of it? I wasn't the pervert, was I?" Inuyasha growled.

"This is not going well." Miroku said to himself more than Inuyasha. "I am asking if you can tell me anything that will ensure that Sango enjoys our wedding night. I assume you must know because I doubt Kagome would have spent three days doing something that was unpleasant." He finished with a smirk.

At first Inuyasha had no intention of telling the hentai anything, and letting him figure it out on his own, but then he remembered some of the things Miroku had written and how it was why Kagome's mother let her stay with him. He owed the monk, though he would never admit it.

"If you ever tell anyone that I talked to you about this I will kill you." Inuyasha said.

"I swear, I'll never say a word." Miroku replied.

* * *

"Kagome would you take a walk with me?" Sango asked glancing at the sleeping kit.

"Of course Sango." Kagome said. Once they were outside and safely away for the hut Kagome stopped. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What is it like?" Sango asked quietly.

"What is what like Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango remained silent. "Sango, you are like my sister. You may ask me anything."

"To be with a man." Sango said at last.

Kagome smiled. So she is nervous about tomorrow. "Sango, let's go to the springs. I'll tell you there." she said.

They relaxed in the warm water of the spring. "Are you nervous about tomorrow?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded. "I have never had a true girl friend before you. Most thought I was strange because I was an exterminator. The only think I know of marriage and having a husband is that the first time is unpleasant and that it is something only men really enjoy."

"That can be true, but I don't think you will find that the case with Miroku. I know many women in this time do not chose their husbands and many do not marry for love, but Miroku loves you." Kagome said. "I had never been with anyone before Inuyasha, and I was worried about what to expect, but I found that I had no reason to fear. With the right person being able to be so closely connected is a gift. Feelings I never knew existed came to the surface that first night."

"What if doesn't find me pleasing?" Sango asked.

"He will, but if it will make you feel better, I will tell you some things guaranteed to have him wanting no one but you." Kagome told her.

* * *

"You're serious?" Miroku asked.

"Of course I'm serious. You think I'd talking about something like that if I wasn't." Inuyasha growled.

"And Kagome likes it when you do this?" he asked suspiciously. Inuyasha nodded.

* * *

"Kagome." Sango gasped. "I can't do that."

"Of course you can." she laughed. "And Miroku will love it."

* * *

The next afternoon the wedding of the hentai houshi and the last demon exterminator took place. Sango looked beautiful and both she and Miroku were as happy as they had ever been. It was quite a celebration. That evening after the new couple had retired to their home Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the sacred tree. "They looked really happy." Kagome said. "But I bet they both look happier in the morning, if we see them that is." She laughed.

"What did that damn monk tell you." Inuyasha growled.

"Nothing. Why?" Kagome asked.

"Never mind." he said nuzzling her neck.

"Inuyasha." Kagome warned.

"Nothing. I just had a little talk with Miroku last night." he told her.

"If it was anything like the one I had with Sango, I doubt we'll see them at all tomorrow." she said.

"Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Don't you ever stop talking." he replied.

"Fine." she said. "I won't ask you if you know of someplace we can go to be alone together."

"Kagome..." he started.

"Too late to play nice now dog boy." she said.

"Koishii..." he mumbled as he kissed her neck. "Please. I didn't mean it."

She smiled. "Well do you?" she asked.

He jumped out of the tree. He knew exactly where he would take her. He had planned on taking her there for a while, but hadn't had time. He only hoped she would like it. Kagome gasped as he jumped up and landed on what she thought was the top of a large rock. He set her down. She looked below her to see a small water fall with a crystal clear pool at its base. Spreading out from the pool was a small field. Now it was covered with a light dusting of snow, but she imagined that it would be covered with flowers in the spring. It was obvious that the stream that turned into a water fall had over many years carved out this peaceful oasis.

"It's beautiful." she said softly.

"This is my place, the place I used to come to wait out the new moon. There is a cave behind the water fall." he told her. "I also used to come here, when you would leave."

"Thank you for bringing me here, showing me this." she said. She leaned against him.

He picked her up and jumped down. She hadn't noticed it from atop the wall, but she could now see the cave and that you didn't have to get wet to go inside. Inside, she noticed that there was a bed with one of her blankets on it and wood for a fire.

He saw her looking at the blanket. "I'm sorry I took that." he said sheepishly. "It smelled like you."

She smiled at this small admission. She wondered how long ago he had brought that here. He lit a fire and came to stand behinds her. His breath was hot against her ear. "We're alone now." he growled.

"So we are." she replied. "What do you plan to do about it?" She laughed as he picked her up and carried to the blanket.

The next morning she woke to find herself wrapped in his haori. He was standing at the edge of the cave. "You're finally awake." he said without turning

Something was bothering him. "Inuyasha?" she said.

He heard the question in her voice. He could hide nothing from her. He crossed over to her and took her in his arms. Last night as he watched her sleep many troubling thoughts made their way into his mind. "I'll tell you, but not now." he said. "Are you ready to go?" She nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Draechaeli - Daydreamer62386 - Wganas - Inuyashasgirl12 - Inuyashaluversha - En Satsu koko Ryuu - kat - lyn - inuyashasfavegirl - tobias - InuyashaluvsKagome - NefCanuck - InuyashaKagomeluv - ginger75125 - Yumi's Twin-Kagome**

**Thank you all for your reviews and I hope I answered your questions in this chapter. The one about where InuYasah and Kagome will live, should be answered in the next.**


	11. To the Brink

* * *

It was indeed the next day before Sango and Miroku ventured into the village to see Kagome and Inuyasha. Miroku had a stupid grin plastered across his face and even Inuyasha's teasing could not remove it.

Sango hugged Kagome. "You were right." she said. "I had nothing to worry about."

The change in the weather happened almost overnight. The snow melted and Inuyasha started work on their house. By Kagome's birthday it had started to take shape. She was with Sango at the spring gathering water Sango abruptly stopped.

"Go get Inuyasha." she said.

Kagome looked up to see Katsuko coming toward them. "It's all right Sango. It must be time to return and fight." Kagome said. "That is Katsuko."

Katsuko bowed her head slightly to Kagome. "Where is Inuyasha?" she asked. "I will take you to him." Kagome said. "Sango, meet us back at your house." Sango nodded.

"That was the demon exterminator, who has volunteered to help us." Kagome explained.

"Is that wise?" Katsuko asked.

"Sango is an excellent fighter. She has helped Inuyasha many times." Kagome offered.

"I only ask because she is with child." Katsuko replied.

"With child?" Kagome asked.

"You did not know. I know she is early in her pregnancy, but I must admit to not knowing how far a human must be before they are aware." she told Kagome.

Miroku is going to be so excited, Kagome mused. As they stepped into the new clearing made by Inuyasha as he gathered wood for their home, he stopped working and looked up. He jumped down and joined Kagome and Katsuko.

"Where is Sesshomaru?" he asked.

"Waiting for you. The child Rin, he has requested that you find her a place to stay should he not return. She will be here soon." Katsuko said.

"She can stay here with Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Katsuko nodded. "We must leave soon. I will wait for you at the west end of the village." she said.

Inuyasha waited for what he knew was sure to come. Sure enough when Katsuko was gone, Kagome unleashed her wrath. "I'm not staying here." she said.

"Yes you are. You are carrying our pup. You can't risk getting injured." he told her.

"What, so you aren't going to let Sango go either?" Kagome asked.

"I told Miroku yesterday and he agrees. You are both going to stay here." Inuyasha said firmly.

Kagome started to cry. "You can't leave me here." she said. "What if you need me? What if something happens and I'm not there to say goodbye? Please take me with you. You can find someplace safe for me to wait while you fight. If they kill you it won't matter how far away I am."

Inuyasha put her arms around her, and held her close. She was right. If they failed she wouldn't be safe anywhere and it wouldn't matter. "All right. You can come, but you have to promise to stay where I tell you to." he said at last.

"I promise." she told him.

"Kagome." Sango yelled. "Houshi-sama touch me again and you die..." A loud slap rang out through the trees.

"We're going." Kagome said when Sango approached. "Oh congratulations on the baby."

"You knew?" she asked.

"Only since Katsuko arrived." Kagome told her.

"She's not going." Miroku said still rubbing his face where Sango had hit him.

"They're going." Inuyasha said.

"You're the one who made sure that I would back you up, when we left them." Miroku yelled.

"I know, but Kagome made me realize that the only thing we accomplish by leaving them is making them angry. If we fail they won't be any safer here and if we fail I don't want the last thing I remember of Kagome to how much I hurt her." Inuyasha told him. "Besides I will find them a safe place nearby and Kagome has promised to stay where I tell her to."

"Fine, but you have to agree to stay with Kagome." Miroku said.

"You're staying with them too monk." Inuyasha said. "Only you can put a barrier around them and keep them safe. Now let's get our stuff together and go."

* * *

Katsuko looked surprised to see them all as they approached, but said nothing. They followed Katsuko. Miroku and Sango on Kirara and Kagome on Inuyasha's back. They traveled all day and rested only a few hours that night. The next evening the met Sesshomaru. He called Inuyasha away from the rest.

"You bring you mate, though she is with child?" he asked.

"She belongs with me." Inuyasha said. "She isn't going to fight with us, she just wanted to be nearby."

"Very well. I know of a place she may wait for the outcome." he said. "It will be you and I alone when the time comes. I leave Katsuko to protect your mate. She carries the last of our line. Come, we will make our stand at dawn."

Sesshomaru took them to a cave. "Rest. I will return." he said. He and Katsuko left them.

Morning came too soon for them all. "Katsuko, you will stay with the miko and protect her, should we fail. She carries the last of our line and must survive." he said.

"I will protect her, but she does not carry the last." Katsuko said.

"Explain." he replied.

"It is too soon for even you to tell, but last night we conceived a child." she said.

"Youkai must choose together when to produce offspring." he said.

"That is true, but part of you must have made the offer, because I felt it and I accepted." she said. "Maybe your youki did it as a means to continue your family should you be killed."

"Why would you have this child?" he asked. "You are unmated."

"Because it is yours. I may have been a distraction, a release for you, but to me you are more." she replied.

"You were not just a distraction." he told her. "Would you allow me to mark you, even though I may die and sentence you to my fate?"

"If you die I will live on for our pup and join you later, but it is my wish to be your mate." she replied.

He pulled her to him as he'd done so many times, and this time when the desire to mark her overwhelmed him, he did not deny it. His fangs pierced the flesh of her neck and she leaned against him. He mixed his blood with her own and finished the mark. He licked the wound and it soon closed, leaving a scar. "They come." he said.

* * *

Inuyasha stood with Kagome holding her, not caring that Miroku and Sango were nearby. "Sesshomaru is coming." he said.

"Let me help you." Kagome whispered.

"You promised." he said.

"I will stay here, but I can do something for you, give you strength. I can feel it. It is inside me to do this." she told him.

"Kagome I..." He started.

"Please." she whispered against his chest. "It is all I can do."

"All right." he agreed.

"Catch me." she said before quickly pressing her lips to his. He didn't have time to pull away once he understood what her words had meant.

Kagome's aura flared distinguishing his from her own. He felt it as her energy surged into him. She went limp in his arms. He laid her gently on the ground, oblivious to all those who had witnessed what had occurred. "Baka wench." he said softly. "Thank you." He kissed her before standing. He felt stronger. He felt her with him, inside him.

"Inuyasha come." Sesshomaru said. He nodded.

"Please take care of her." he said to the three who were remaining at the cave.

"We will." Sango assured him.

Sesshomaru had witnessed what the miko had done. He could not fathom how she accomplished such a feet. The power radiating from his brother now exceeded his own. She had given him all of herself. Most humans were weak, and selfish. This one was not. She trusted him completely to win, to live. He was beginning to realize how much of a mistake he had made in doubting his father and in not taking care of Inuyasha as was his duty. Inuyasha had taken attacks meant for him against Naraku, and now would fight beside him, putting aside the past.

"Inuyasha." he said stopping.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have been wrong." he said.

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. He didn't have to ask what he was talking about. "Kagome has changed me." he said. "Perhaps Katsuko will help you understand what that means."

"I though you hadn't noticed." Sesshomaru said.

"Let's go." Inuyasha replied.

As they reached the crest of the hill the hoard they were up against came into view. There were far more than they had expected. "We may die this day." Sesshomaru said. "Let us make our father proud."

"This, a lone demon and a pathetic half breed, is all the opposition we face." the largest of the oni laughed. "I feared it would be difficult, but this won't even be any fun."

"Leave now and never return and we will spare your lives." Sesshomaru said.

"Bow before me or die." the oni replied.

"Not a fucking chance." Inuyasha said drawing his sword. "Last chance. You know what forget that. Kaze no Kizu."

Inuyasha unleashed the wind scar taking the arm off one demon and destroying another. "Have it your way then half breed. Kill them." the demon yelled. The battle had begun.

* * *

"Will she be all right?" Sango asked.

"Yes." Miroku said.

"What did she do?" Sango asked.

"She sent herself with him." Katsuko said. "Inuyasha had more power around him when he left than even Sesshomaru."

"She gave him her life's energy again?" Sango asked. Miroku nodded.

"She has done this before?" Katsuko asked.

"After the battle with Naraku, Inuyasha was almost dead. She saved him." Miroku told her.

"Sesshomaru said that they were not mates at that time." Katsuko replied.

"They had not even confessed their feelings to one another at that time." Sango said. Katsuko stared at the unconscious miko. "I have known her for three years and still cannot believe the things she does. In all that time I have never once not considered myself honored to be her friend. Kagome is rare, a pure spirit. We went to a village to fight a demon and free their children, and seeing that she was with Inuyasha they treated he with much cruelty, even spiting on her."

"Did Inuyasha not kill them?" Katsuko asked.

"No." Miroku said. "That was not Kagome's wish. She continued on trying to find out where the demon was ignoring their taunts. She did not curse them, nor did she cry, though it broke her heart. Only when we were away from the village did she show her pain. The next day we freed the village children and returned them to their families."

"Why would she help them?" Katsuko asked.

"Because that is who she is." Sango replied.

* * *

The battle raged on as night fell, and day returned. Inuyasha knew he should have been tired, but instead he felt Kagome's love coursing through him. They had slain nearly half of the attacking demons but already they had been fighting for so long. The demons didn't all attack at once. They could rest, but Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had no such luxury. Within the day they would begin to tire. It didn't help that his leg was bleeding or that Sesshomaru's arm had been injured. Still they had no choice but to continue fighting.

The sun set on the second day. Inuyasha was weakening and his could see that Sesshomaru was as well. They were so close to finishing this. Four oni remained other than their leader, who was no more than a coward like Naraku, waiting until they had used all their energy before launching an attack of his own.

The sun rose and with it came the death of the last demon. Only their leader remained. Inuyasha vowed to defeat him, even if it killed him. Kagome would be safe. It was only because of her that he had lasted this long. He wanted to live, to see their pup, to be with her, but as long as she was safe he would die without regret.

With a last surge or energy Inuyasha launched himself into battle. He fought with a speed and strength he should not have been able to muster. Sesshomaru knew that he was doing it for her, and for the pup growing inside her.

"Inuyasha." he called.

Inuyasha knew what Sesshomaru wanted. They would trade places, giving the other a chance to rest. Sesshomaru engaged their final enemy. Inuyasha leaned heavily on Tetsusiaga trying to catch his breath.

* * *

Kagome sat up. "They need help go now, before it is too late." she said.

"Kagome?" Sango asked. "Miroku what is happening."

Miroku took in the pure white aura of a completely innocent soul as it surrounded Kagome before dissipating. "She borrowed energy from the baby to reach us." he said. "Go now and help them, but be careful."

Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and jumped on Kirara and Katsuko followed. Miroku said a silent prayer.

* * *

Inuyasha didn't like what he saw was about to happen. He leapt from where he had been standing and landed in front of Sesshomaru just in time to be impaled be the oni's attack.

Sesshomaru couldn't hide his horror. "Inuyasha no baka."

As the oni slung Inuyasha's body away Sesshomaru heard his final words. "Protect them for me."

Sango cried out as Kirara dived to catch a falling Inuyasha and laid him gently on the ground. In the cave Kagome snapped awake. "No, no, no, no..." she said over and over again. "It isn't true. I won't let it be true." She pushed past Miroku and raced towards the battle field.

Sango pushed back her tears as she entered the fray. She would grieve for Inuyasha later. She would avenge him now. She released her Hiraikotsu just in time to partially deflect an attack on Sesshomaru. He struck the oni with his poison whip as he was thrown back.

Katsuko screamed and unleashed an attack of her own. She threw out her hands as her claws grew and with a flick of her wrists blades of power shot from her hands slicing into the offending demon. Once again Sango saw her opening and threw her weapon striking the demon, injuring it further.

All stopped fighting when an unearthly cry erupted nearby. Even the demon halted it's attacks. Kagome was standing beside Inuyasha. Her arms were thrown out to the sides, palms skyward, her head thrown back. Everyone recoiled as her miko powers flared. Katsuko moved to stand behind her, sensing what was about to occur.

The oni tried to flee, but all before her was caught up in the burst of power she brought forth. He was instantly purified. As the power subsided, she fell to her knees.

Sango and Miroku approached her, both in tears. They knew that no words could comfort her. They all could feel her pain. It threatened to consume them. She pulled his head into her lap.

"Inuyasha." she said softly. "I am here now. You are going to be all right." A sob burst forth from Sango, as Miroku held her. "You promised to always protect me, that you would never leave. Please look at me, open your eyes. I came out here. I broke my promise, aren't you going to yell at me..."

"Kagome, he's gone." Miroku said softly.

"He's not." she yelled. "Not now. He wouldn't leave me like this. Oh Inuyasha, you can't be dead. I need you."

Katsuko watched the scene before her. The miko was dangerously close to both death and madness. She could smell it. She could feel it in her aura. Tears made their way down her cheeks. Softly she heard a voice whisper her name. Sesshomaru.

She found him sitting beneath a tree He didn't look to be hurt at all, but she knew better. "I cannot walk." he told her. "You must take me to him before it become too late to save them both."

Katsuko lifted Sesshomaru. He leaned heavily on her, forcing his broken body to move, ignoring the pain. It was easy. What he felt was slight compared to the emotion radiating from Kagome. Beside her he drew Tensaiga. In a broad stroke he waved it over InuYasha returning life to him.

Inuyasha took a deep gasping breath. What he smelt on Kagome when he woke, scared him. He reached up and touched her face. "Baka what are you doing here. I told you to wait in the cave." he said. "You should know I'd never leave you."

Kagome halted her tears and looked him as of she didn't quite believe what she was seeing. "Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Who else would it be?" he asked. He moved so that he was sitting up, so that he could hold her. She had been on the brink on something frightening. He wanted to call her back. "What are you two so upset about?" he asked Sango and Miroku. "Did you forget which sword my brother wields?"

"Inuyasha, you're really all right? It's real. You're alive." Kagome asked.

He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her deeply. "Did that feel real to you?" he asked. She nodded and threw herself on top of him, knocking him back and kissing him again. "Easy wench." he said with a laugh.

Inuyasha gently pushed Kagome off of him and brought her to her feet beside him. He looked at Sesshomaru who was sitting beside Katsuko, idly stroking her stomach with his claws. Inuyasha raised and eyebrow at him. "I have to get out of here." Inuyasha announced. "Those bastards smell so bad I'm surprised you humans with your pathetic noses aren't getting sick."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru. He could tell he wasn't sitting down because he wanted to be. Instead of commenting he bent down and he and Katsuko lifted him to his feet. They weren't far from the castle Sesshomaru called home, so it didn't take long to get there.

* * *

Sesshomaru healed quickly but his injuries were severe. Inuyasha figured it would take about a week before he would be able to get up. Sango and Miroku were in one of the empty rooms, and Kagome had gone to lie down. Inuyasha turned to leave. "Inuyasha." Sesshomaru called.

"What?" Inuyahsa asked turning back to face his brother.

"You always were more like father than I." he said.

"I wouldn't know." Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha..." he started.

"I know." Inuyasha interrupted. "Leave it in the past where it belongs."

Inuyasha went to their room. Kagome was laying on the bed curled up in a ball crying. He crawled in bed behind her and put his arms around her. "You shouldn't get so upset." he remarked. "It's not good for the pup, or you." She turned over to face him. He kissed her forehead lightly. "Rest now."

"I can't. If I fall asleep you might not be here when I wake up." she told him.

"Kagome, nothing is ever going to take me away from you again. Not even for a moment." he said. "Sleep now. I will be here when you wake." He smoothed her hair and growled softly. Her breathing slowed and she slept.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews. **

**So Katsuko didn't turn out to be a villan, but there is one coming, just to let you know. I hope you will continue to read and review.**

**A side note...I am not really good at writing battles, that is why their aren't more descriptions. I hope it was all right.**

****


	12. Family

Miroku and Sango lay on the bed together. Miroku moved to lay on his side so he could face her. He found he cheeks damp with silent tears. "What troubles you me dearest Sango?" he asked gently.

"I can't stop thinking about what happened." she said softly. "I felt Kagome's pain and...." She couldn't finish.

"It is all right. They are both fine now." Miroku told her.

"I know, but I can't help it. As she held him, refusing to believe, I knew it was how I'd feel if something happened to you." Sango said.

"My sweet Sango." he whispered. Miroku pressed his lips to her and kissed her softly. He rested one hand on her hip and the other reached up and freed her hair. Sango slid her hands across his chest. Suddenly she pulled away. "What is it?" he asked.

"Why do you not...that is not where you usually rest your hand." She said.

Miroku smiled. Her face had flushed, increasing her beauty in his eyes. " I did not want to presume after the day we left the village." he replied.

"I was mad that you were trying to stop me." she told him. "I would like very much if you would remind me of the houshi-sama I fell in love with." Sango smile as she felt the all too familiar caress of Miroku's hand against her bottom.

"Far be it from me to deny my wife." he laughed.

Once they were undressed he leaned over, his deep blue eyes staring into her own. Sango saw in them the same look they held on their wedding night.

* * *

They had gone into their home. It had been odd for her to think of it as that at first. She was surprised to find him as unsure and hesitant as she was. In their room they had both undressed facing away from each other. Sango had finished first and laid down under the blankets.

When she looked up, she saw Miroku standing before her, wearing only his most basic undergarment. "Sango.." he whispered. She had barely heard him, but brought her eyes to meet his own. "Would you allow me...I wish to look upon you."

She felt her face warm, and scolded herself. _This is your husband and it is his right. You have faced demons and yet you fear a man's eyes upon you. He isn't any man he is my houshi-sama. What if he doesn't like what he sees? It is too late to worry about that now._ Sango removed the blanket, and he had stared at her just as he was now. She had not understood the look at first.

"I'm sorry." she said softly. "I know that I have scars and am not perfect to look upon, but..."

In an instant he was beside her, pressing his lips to hers. "Sweet Sango, to my eyes you are perfect. I see no scars, only signs of your strength." he said. Then she understood. He had been looking at her that way because he thought she was beautiful. "I cannot believe that you have chosen me."

He kissed her again and she felt herself begin to relax. He began to gently explore her body. He was hesitant at first, but as she began to respond to his caresses he became more confident. With his lips and his hands he brought forth sensations, and emotions Sango had never felt before. She found herself longing to be with him.

He moved so that his body was over hers. He looked into her eyes. "I love you." he told her. "If you are not ready, we can wait."

"Have you ever?" She asked. He shook his head. "I am ready. I love you."

She prepared herself for what was to come, but was surprised that it had hardly hurt at all. Especially compared to the pain she had felt as a demon exterminator. Miroku was gentle and waited for her to assure him that she was all right. She stopped thinking and let herself feel him, what he was doing to her.

She had felt so close to him, so connected. If she hadn't loved him so much, it would have been frightening. She hoped he felt a measure of what she was feeling. . At last they did find their release together and he held her tightly to him.

"Miroku?" she asked.

"Yes my love." he replied.

"If you have never...Well them how did you know what to do?" she asked.

"I cannot reveal my sources, under penalty of death." he replied.

"So you actually asked Inuyasha?" she said with a laugh. He didn't respond. "I won't tell, if don't tell that I asked Kagome."

"Agreed." he said.

When they finally ventured out of their house, Inuyasha has teased Miroku about the smile on his face, but it did not falter. Sango had used the chance to take Kagome aside. She hugged her. "You were right." she said. "I had no reason to worry."

* * *

Sango was brought out of her memory by Miroku saying her name. "Sango, are you all right?" he asked. "You seem distracted."

She smiled at him. "I was think of our wedding night." she replied. "They way you were looking at me reminded me of it."

"Get used to it." he told her. "For it is the way I will always look at you my sweet Sango."

* * *

Kagome woke the next morning to find herself looking into InuYasha's amber eyes. He was beside her, holding her exactly as he had been when she fell asleep. He looked exhausted. "Did you sleep at all?' she asked.

"No. You needed me." he told her. "You kept having nightmares."

No wonder he looked so tired. He had been up for three days and two of those were spent fighting. She sat up and moved so that he could put his head in her lap. She rubbed his ears softly. "You sleep now." she said. He was too tired to do anything else.

A few hours later her stomach growled. She cursed it for waking InuYasha. "I'm sorry." she said.

"It's all right." he replied. "Let's go get something for you to eat."

They entered the dinning room and were halted by Jaken, standing before them. "Where's the kitchen?" InuYasha asked.

"Find it yourself." Jaken replied. He hated having the worthless half breed and his filthy human mate in the house, more than he hated having to take care of the human child. "Why my Lord puts up with you I'll never know. He should kill you and the half breed your filthy human carries."

Inuyasha spun on the creature. Tetsusiaga pressed against Jaken's throat. "Listen closely you slimy toad. If you ever speak another word against my pup or my mate I will kill you." InuYasha growled.

"Lord Sesshomaru will hear of this." Jaken said.

"Good. I hope he does." Inuyasha replied. He put Tetsusiaga away and kicked Jaken before turning and continuing toward a door that he suspected led to the kitchen.

The stepped through the door and had indeed found the kitchen. He lit fire and Kagome found some rice and some vegetables. She also found a pan and some water. "Do you want me to go get some meat?" Inuyasha asked.

"Only if you want it." she replied. When he didn't get up , she started to prepare their meal. "Do you think I should make enough for Sango and Miroku?" Inuyasha shrugged.

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken called entering the room of his master. He took in Sesshomaru's position on the bed. "You are injured my Lord, and you have claimed a mate as well."

"Tell me Jaken, did you come in here simply to state the obvious or was there something you needed." Sesshomaru asked.

"Forgive me my Lord. You must do something about the half breed. He threatened me with his sword." Jaken said.

"His name is InuYasha I expect you to refer to him as such." Sesshomaru told him. "Is there no reason he did this?"

"I simply told him that I didn't understand why you haven't killed him and the child his filthy human carries." Jaken replied.

"Then I suggest you refrain from voicing that opinion in the future. If he kills you I will not revive you." Sesshomaru said.

Jaken bowed and took his leave. "Filthy half breed..." Jaken began to mumble.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called. He turned. "You test my patience. You failed me once before when my brother's mate was killed and had to be revived. I did not kill you then, though perhaps I should have. Keep that in mind as you leave." Jaken bowed again and left the room.

Sesshomaru looked to his mate. She was obviously disturbed by something. "What troubles you?" he asked.

"Why do you keep such a faithless servant?" she asked.

"He cares for the child Rin while I am away." Sesshomaru told her.

"Then you no longer have need of him." Katsuko said. "I will care for her in your absences."

"You would care for a human child?" he asked.

"If that is your wish." Katsuko replied. She sat on the edge of the bed. "Can I do anything to make you more comfortable?"

He slipped his hand behind her neck and pulled her to him. She submitted to him as he kissed her. Sesshomaru cursed inwardly. He should not have done that. Though they had lain together before, after he marked her, the desire had become overwhelming, and there was nothing he could do about it for several days.

"Something troubles you?" she asked with a slight smile. She could smell the strong scent of desire coming from her mate.

He growled a soft reprimand. "You know very well what is wrong." he told her.

"Forgive me." she replied, though the smile did not leave her face. "Is there anything else bothering you?"

"Only things I cannot understand, concerning my father, as well as my brother and even you." he said.

"Perhaps I can help you understand." she offered.

"InuYasha said the same thing." he told her. "I am well past the age when I should have taken a mate and yet had no desire to do so until I met you. Inuyasha is barely past the age of a child and he has had a mate longer than I. My father had two. My father sacrificed his life for his mate and InuYasha would do the same, out of love. I would do it because of my duty. I care for you, but I cannot say I know what it is to love."

"I will show you." Katsuko told him. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome finished eating and Kagome prepared two bowls to offer Sango and Miroku. She set them on a tray and she and Inuyasha went to find them. Inuyasha stopped at a door when he detected them inside. Kagome knocked.

"We brought you some food." Kagome called.

Inuyasha smirked. "We'll leave it by the door so you two can quit arguing about who is going to get dressed." Inuyasha laughed. Kagome giggled and set the tray in front of the door.

They went to return to their room, but turned back as they heard the door slid open. Kagome giggled again when she saw Sango's arm reach out and pull the tray inside. "Were they really arguing about that?" she asked. InuYasha nodded. "You know Inuyasha, they wouldn't be able to hear us arguing about that through our door." She added casually.

He turned to her to make sure he understood what she was saying. The shy smile on her face was answer enough. She laughed as he picked her up in his arms and raced to their room. He put her down at the door and pressed her up against the wall. He kissed her deeply. He reached out to slid open the door.

"Disgusting." came a mumbled voice.

Inuyasha growled. Damn that little toad. I should kill him. "What do you want?" he asked.

"Lord Sesshomaru wishes to see you." Jaken replied. He turned and led the way to Sesshomaru's chambers. At the door he stopped them. "He did not request her presence."

InuYasha glared at Jaken. Kagome nodded for him to go in. Jaken closed the door and whispered. "You think your mate will be able to protect the half breed child you carry, but he will not. Both of you will end up dead, just like Inu no Tashio and his human mate, and then your child will be defenseless. It would be best to simply destroy it."

"Shut up you vile beast, or I will purify you." she growled.

Inuyasha opened the door and saw Kagome's distress. He had heard what she said to Jaken and wondered what caused her to say it. When she saw InuYasha she started to cry and fell into his arms.

"What the hell did you say to her?" Inuyasha growled.

Jaken stared at him. "Jaken come." Sesshomaru ordered. "You as well Inuyasha. Now, what did he say?" Kagome repeated the words of Jaken. They infuriated him. He sat up despite the pain. Katsuko could feel the anger radiating from her mate, and so could everyone else. Jaken cowered and Kagome pressed herself more tightly against InuYasha, who had unconsciously moved slightly to shield her from Sesshomaru.

"She lies my Lord." Jaken told him. "You would believe the words of a human over mine, your faithful servant."

"If she had lied I would know, and you have been far less than faithful as a servant. Since however you have been useful at times, I will not kill you." Sesshomaru said.

"Thank you my Lord." Jaken started.

"Leave. Leave my lands and never return. I would advise you watch who you speak to since you are no longer under my protection." Sesshomaru said.

"Surely you jest my Lord." Jaken cried. "Who will care for the child?"

"I will." Katsuko said.

"You would send me away over a worthless half breed..." Jaken started, but he would never get to finish.

In the blink of an eye Sesshomaru's poison whip has removed Jaken's head from his body. Kagome buried her face in Inuyasha's haori. "Inuyasha please remove that. It seems to upset your mate and it is starting to smell." Inuyasha did as Sesshomaru requested. He returned when it was done. "Now, I called you here to ask if you would be willing to escort Rin back here. I could send Ah-Un, but I would prefer you accompany her."

"I guess it wouldn't be too much trouble." Inuyasha said. "We'll leave tomorrow."

"Very well." Sesshomaru replied.

* * *

The next day the four along with Kirara set off for the village. On the evening of the third day, they arrived. Shippou came bounding out of Kaede's hut and knocked Kagome down. Inuyasha growled furiously at the kit and pulled him off Kagome. He thumped him once, though not as hard as usual, on the head before letting him go.

"What were you thinking?" Inuyasha yelled. "You could have hurt her."

The kit climbed into Kagome's lap with tears in his eyes. "Kagome tell Inuyasha to stop being mean to me." Shippou said. "I wasn't trying to hurt you."

"I know you weren't." Kagome told him. She patted his back softly. Inuyasha gave Kagome a furious look and stormed off into the forest. Kagome sighed heavily. She would have to go see what he was so upset about. In the past she would have said 'it', but she hadn't even done that. She stood up. "Stay here Shippou. I have to go find Inuyasha."

Kagome didn't really have to look for him because she knew where he would be. She headed for the sacred tree. He was there, but instead of being up in the branches he was standing beneath it talking to someone she couldn't see. As she moved closer, she noticed a feminine hand snaked around his back, and another idly rubbing his ear.

He didn't even seem to notice her approach. She could feel the youki of the female demon surrounding him. "So miko, you arrive at last." she said. "I am Keiko. Your mate has been keeping me, shall we say, entertained. He is a feisty one. I could have so much fun with him. I have heard that Inu Youkai are particularly enjoyable, and so far it has proven true."

"Get your hands off him." Kagome said.

"Now, now, there is no need to be rude." Keiko replied. "I could have killed him." As if to prove her point Keiko removed her hand from around him and slid one clawed finger across his cheek, drawing blood. "I do not sense the Shikon jewel. What have you done with it?"

"Even if I did have it I wouldn't give it to you." Kagome said. "Now get your hands off of him or you'll be sorry."

"What will you do miko?" Keiko asked. She pressed her self against Inuyasha. "Growl for me puppy." She slid one hand under his haori and across his chest. Inuyasha began growling softly. Keiko pressed her lips to his and kissed him forcefully. When she pulled away Kagome saw blood on her lips from where she had bitten Inuyasha as they kissed.

"Fine." Kagome said having had just about enough of this demon touching Inuyasha. She was going to give this demon a taste of the power she desired, but she couldn't do anything while she was touching Inuyasha. "Remove you hands from him and I will take you to the jewel."

"That's better." Keiko said. "But to be safe, he will remain under my spell, and if you try any thing, I will have him kill you." Keiko fell into step behind Kagome. Kagome looked back and Inuyasha was following several feet behind them both.

Kagome hadn't said anything, not even to Inuyasha, but since the day she had purified the demon that killed Inuyasha, she had felt that power in her, just below the surface waiting to be released. She walked, letting her anger build, until she could see a faint pink light surrounding her hand. Kagome stopped abruptly and turned. Her hand shot out and a beam of purifying energy struck the temptress in the chest. When the demon was gone the light dissipated and Kagome fell to the ground.

Inuyasha blinked. What the hell is going on? Two scents assaulted him. He reached for Tetsusiaga. This time I am going to kill that temptress first and ask questions later. Then he saw her. "Kagome?" he asked. She was laying on the ground several feet away. He went to her and pulled her into his arms. "Kagome."

"Inuyasha." she said softly, coming to.

"Kagome what happened?" he asked.

"Temptress." she replied. "I purified her. You kissed her."

"Kagome I..." he started, about to make an excuse, but the truth was it was his fault. If he hadn't been upset with her and run off to brood, then the temptress never would have been able to keep him spelled when Kagome arrived. "I'm sorry."

Kagome sat up and moved away from him. She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket. She used it to start wiping the blood off his cheek and his chin, and found the small cuts already healed. He didn't move as she cleaned his face.

If she hated me, she wouldn't be cleaning me, would she? "Kagome..." he said softly.

She shook her head. "If she did something with you, would you know?" Kagome asked.

"Why?" he questioned.

"She said you were keeping her entertained." Kagome whispered.

"I don't think we did." he replied. The truth was he could smell her all over him, but it wasn't the scent of lust, only of her presence. He stood up and offered her his hand.

Kagome ignored it and got up on her own. "I guess I'll go back to the village." she told him. She leaned up to kiss his cheek but he pulled away.

"Don't." he said softly.

She nodded as tears fell down her cheeks. "Whatever you want Inuyasha. I just want you to be happy." she said and turned to walk away.

"Kagome don't cry." he replied.

"Why shouldn't I?" she yelled. "First you get mad at me and run away and I don't even know why. Then I come to find you with her, letting her kiss you and rub your ears, growling for her. You didn't even say you didn't want her to kiss you this time and instead you say you don't want me. I can cry all I want. I love you and all you do is hurt me." She started to run for the village.

Inuyasha caught her easily and pulled her to him. She struggled against him, but only for a short while, before letting him console her. "Kagome, I didn't want her to kiss me." he said. "I didn't let you kiss me because I wanted to wash the scent of her off me. You can't smell it but I can. I'm sorry that all I do is hurt you. I know after letting this happen again, that I don't deserve your forgiveness. I'll leave you alone, just don't cry over me anymore." He let her go and turned to leave.

"Inuyasha." she called. "I didn't mean it. Hurting me isn't the only thing you do. You take care of me and you love me. I don't want you to leave me alone. That is what I am afraid of. Please don't leave me."

He pulled her into his arms. "I'll stay with you forever." he whispered.

"Inuyasha, why were you mad earlier?" she asked.

"Shippou could have hurt you or our pup." Inuyasha told her.

"He didn't do it on purpose." Kagome reasoned.

"I know, but he has to learn. Later on he could hurt you. It will be better if he gets used to not jumping on you now. It is time someone started teaching the kid how to act." Inuyasha told her.

Now she understood. She had gone against him when he was disciplining Shippou. She had to admit that the thump he gave Shippou had been more for effect than for actually hurting him, and was a lot more gentle than usual. "I'm sorry. You're right. I shouldn't have gone against you. From now on, as long as you aren't just picking on him, I won't interfere."

Inuyasha relaxed. He was worried that he was going to have to fight with her about his, especially after their own pup arrived, but she seemed to understand. "You have to start correcting him too." Inuyasha said. "It can't only be me." Kagome nodded. That was going to be harder, but she would try. "Let me take you back to the village and then I'll go take a bath Unless of course you want to come with me?"

Kagome smiled. "I think I'll just go back and help Sango with dinner." she said. He's so cute when he pouts. "But later, I'll make it up to you." But he's even cuter when he smiles.

They entered the village and once again Shippou bounded into the air set on landing in Kagome's arms. This time Inuyasha had been expecting it and caught the kit in the air by his tail, before he reached her. Inuyasha growled. "I told you, no more jumping on Kagome." He said, releasing the kit.

"Kagome." Shippou whined.

"I'm sorry Shippou. Inuyasha is right." Kagome replied. "You may not hurt me now, but as I get bigger it could be dangerous for you to jump on me like that. It is better if you start trying to remember now."

Shippou shot Inuyasha a dirty look. Kagome looked at the young fox demons expression and was shocked. He was glaring to rival Inuyasha. Inuyasha decided to let the look go for now. Later once Kagome got used to the idea of disciplining Shippou, looks like that would not be tolerated. "I'll be back soon." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

Inuyasha returned just as the food was finished. After dinner Kagome stepped outside to get some air. A few moments later she felt a strong pair of arms circle around her waist from behind and the soft nipping of fangs at the base of her neck. She leaned back against him. "It's later." he growled softly.

"So it is." she replied.

* * *

The next morning they got ready to leave. Rin was more than excited to be on her way back to Sesshomaru. "Can I come too?" Shippou asked.

Before Kagome could say anything Inuyasha answered. "No."

"Why not? I want to come. You're just being mean." Shippou said. "Kagome make him let me come with you."

She looked at Inuyasha. He didn't seem to have said no just to torture the little fox demon. Besides, she could ask him about it later and if he didn't have a good reason, she would make him come back. "I'm sorry Shippou, but we won't be gone long and when we come back we won't have to leave again for a long time." She replied.

Shippou looked at Inuyasha. "You did this. You are trying to take her away from me. Now that she is having your pup, you don't want her to like me anymore. I hate you."

Kagome watched Shippou's display and the effect it had on Inuyasha. It was slight but for an instant, his ears drooped and she saw a look of pain cross his face. It was enough to set off her anger. "Shippou, I am very disappointed in you. Inuyasha has protected you and taken care of you. When you say those things to him, about him, you are also saying them to me. I could never stop caring about you. I hope by the time we return you will had enough time to think about what you said and how wrong it was of you."

Inuyasha didn't say anything as they walked. Rin was skipping a few yards ahead of them. Kagome took his hand. "Shippou didn't mean those things he said. He is just jealous." she told him.

"Jealous of who?" Inuyasha asked.

"Of you, and the time you spend alone with me, and of the new baby. Even though he sees us as his parents, he knows that our baby will be a connected to us in a way that he never will be." Kagome told him. "I think you should start training him again. It will show him that we aren't going to forget about him."

"I'll think about it." Inuyasha replied.

"Why didn't you want him to come?" she asked.

"Because we aren't going straight back to the village." he replied. Kagome didn't ask where they were going because if had wanted to talk about it, he would have told her.

* * *

It took four days to reach the castle. They were informed that they were welcome to stay, but Inuyasha declined. Kagome wanted to ask where they were going, but Inuyasha's strangely quiet and distant mood kept her from voicing her question. He didn't seem to mad, just pensive and maybe a little sad. Surely he wasn't still upset over what Shippou had said.

The following day they arrived at an unfamiliar place. There was a small castle and a village surrounding it, but both looked to be deserted. A small stream ran along side a field of flowers and in the center was a large tree covered in pink blossoms. Kagome wondered where they were, but Inuyasha didn't seem to be in a hurry to tell her.

He took her hand and led her to the tree. She studied his face. He looked so sad. Inuyasha reached out and touched the tree. Realization dawned on her "This is where your mother is, isn't it?" she asked. He nodded.

Inuyasha sat down beneath the tree and beaconed her to sit with him. He rested his chin on her head and his hands on her growing belly. "I know you think I was there when she was... When she died, but I wasn't." He told her. "We were walking along the stream. I remember so little about her but this day I remember perfectly. I remember smelling something strange, bad, dangerous. When I told my mother she kneeled before me. 'My sweet koinu, you must listen closely to me now and do exactly as I say.' I nodded. I could smell her fear. 'You must run away, as far and as fast as you can. Then hide. Don't come back. I love you, koinu, never forget. Now go.' I ran. I don't know for how long, and when I was too tired to keep running I found a place to hide. Only I did return. It took me several days to get back. I searched for her in the darkness and came upon the newly turned earth of her grave."

"You planted this tree." Kagome said softly.

"They buried her, and left nothing to mark her grave." he said. His voice barely above a whisper. "I remembered her fondness for trees that flowered in the spring and decided to plant one. I didn't know that trees rarely grew from a planted seed. I only knew that men planted the fields and things grew, so that's what I did. Whenever I could I would come back here and over time the tree grew. I used to think that she made it grown for me."

"I bet she did." Kagome replied.

"I saw her that day, before Sesshomaru revived me." he told her. "She was just as I remembered. She told me to thank you for making sure I wasn't alone anymore and for reminding me of who I really am."

Kagome turned to face him and put her arms around him. He buried his face in her neck. "Thank you for sharing this with me." she said softly. Her stomach growled loudly, startling them both. Kagome gave an embarrassed laugh.

"I'll go get some food. Stay here." he said. Kagome nodded.

When he was gone, she knelt before the tree. She reached out much as Inuyasha had done before and touched the trunk. She sat there silently thinking about what he had told her. "It is I who should be thanking you." Kagome said at last. "Though your time was short, you loved him so well that he never forgot his heart. I promise you that he will never be alone again." She got up and turned to find Inuyasha standing behind her, and though they did not fall, he had tears in his eyes. "Inuyasha I..."

He dropped the rabbit he had caught and pressed his lips to hers, silencing her. "I knew you would understand." he whispered. _She always understands_.

At last he released her and started a fire. She watched him as he roasted their dinner over the fire. She understood now why he didn't want Shippou to come and was glad that she had sided with him. She wanted to reach out and comfort him.

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. He could read her expression perfectly. She was worried about him and wanted to make him feel better. He knew that she couldn't know that her silent presence was all the comfort he needed. "It's ready." he said softly. She accepted the food he handed her. He decided it was time to get her mind off his pain and onto more pleasant things. "Kagome, our pup, do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know.." she replied.

"Have you thought about it?" he asked.

"Of course I have. When I was younger, mostly before I was pulled through the well I always imagined getting married and having a little girl and then later a little boy. Of course I didn't imagine them with cute little dog ears then, like I do now." she laughed. "Now that it is really happening whether it is a girl or boy doesn't seem so important."

"So you only want two pups then?" he asked.

"I don't know I might want a couple more than that now." she told him. "In the future, two is a common number of children to have. It is considered the ideal but that isn't my home anymore. Why? How many were you hoping for?"

"I don't know if I should say. How about you tell me how many you would be willing to have and I'll tell you if it is more or less?" he replied.

"I don't think I would commit to having the 20 Sango has offered to have for Miroku, but we are going to live a long time. I guess 10 wouldn't be more than I could handle." she told him.

"I was going to say 6 but 10 could be good too." he said seriously. "But at least one of them better be a boy."

Kagome laughed at that. She could just picture Inuyasha being followed by pack of ten little hanyou girls. "That my sweet koinu is entirely up to you." He didn't understand how it was up to him, but it was good to see her happy.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for your encouraging reviews.**


	13. Losing You

The next morning Inuyasha woke Kagome and gave her a bowl rice he had made them for breakfast. When she was finished, she looked at him. He wanted to ask her something and she had a pretty good idea what it was. "I am going to go down to the stream for a bit." she said. "I'll wait for you there."

_How does she always know_. He nodded and watched her walk away. It had been a long time since he had come here, more than a year. He hadn't told Kagome everything his mother had said, in his brief time between worlds.

'_My son, you have grown into a fine man despite the life the fates dealt you. Thank you for honoring the memory of both me and your father and choosing to what was right, even if it was forced on you, in the beginning. When the Kamis revealed to me your destiny, at first I was afraid. They did not tell me that this miko they were sending to aid you would in turn heal your broken heart, but when I was shown a glimpse of her spirit I hoped it would be so. I hoped she would be the one to look inside you and see what you so desperately try to hide. Do not hide from her. There will be times ahead that will cause you great heart ache, where you will feel all hope is lost. I implore you, do not give up. You cannot stop what will be, but I give you this advise, go after her, find her and trust in her love to protect you. Time grows short. She will need you more than ever when you awake. Do not be afraid. Your love can call her back. Bring her to me and thank her for making sure you are not alone and for reminding you of who you really are. I love you my sweet koinu_.'

At that he had felt himself being pulled back into his body, brought back to life by the fang of his father.

"Mother, I will do as you have asked." he said softly. "And I will return when I have a grandchild to show you. Goodbye. I love you."

With that Inuyasha left his place under the tree and went to Kagome. She smiled at his approach. "Ready?" she asked. He nodded and they started their journey back to the village.

* * *

Sango and Miroku sat in their home having breakfast with a very grouchy kitsune. "Shippou do you understand why Kagome was upset with you for saying those things to Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah because she loves him and their pup more than me and doesn't want me anymore." Shippou offered.

"That's not true." Sango insisted. "Kagome has more than enough love to offer all of you."

"Shippou, I know it can be hard adjusting to change. Kagome and Inuyasha both consider you their son, and now Inuyasha is finally treating you as such. We have all been neglectful in our duty to teach you proper behavior and respect." Miroku said.

Shippou thought about it for a minute. Inuyasha merely growled his disapproval when he had jumped at Kagome again, but he had made it clear that it wasn't going to be allowed, much like his real father used to, when he had misbehaved. Could Inuyasha really think of him as his son? He had always thought Inuyasha hated him. Shippou almost didn't want it to be true, because then he would have to be ashamed for being such a jerk. "Inuyasha hates me." Shippou replied.

"Inuyasha doesn't hate you." Sango said. "I'm not supposed to say anything but I think it will help you understand. When their house is finished, you are going to be living with them."

"Inuyasha wants me to live with him and Kagome?" Shippou asked. Miroku nodded an the kit began to cry.

"What's wrong Shippou?" Miroku asked.

"I was such a jerk. Inuyasha and Kagome probably won't want me after how I acted." Shippou cried.

"They will forgive you. All you have to do is apologize." Sango told him.

* * *

Three days later Kagome and Inuyasha arrived at the village. Shippou as usual came bounding out of Kaede's hut and headed for Kagome. He was about to jump into her arms, but stopped in front of her instead. She bent down and hugged him.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't meant those things I said. I don't hate Inuyasha and I know that you still care about me." Shippou said softly.

"Forget about it runt." Inuyasha told him. He schooled it quickly, but Kagome hadn't failed to notice his smile at Shippou's apology. He looked at her and she smiled at him brightly. They walked to Sango and Miroku's and Kagome went inside. Shippou was going to follow but Inuyasha stopped him.

"Where are you going runt?" he asked. "Dinner won't catch itself." Shippou looked up at him. "Well are you coming or not?" Shippou nodded enthusiastically and followed Inuyasha.

"Kagome, it is good to have you back." Sango said. "How was your journey?"

"Good." Kagome replied. "So which one of you talked to Shippou?"

Miroku smiled. "Both of us did actually. Speaking of Shippou, where is he?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm pretty sure Inuyasha took him hunting." she replied.

A short while later Shippou came inside. "Kagome look what I caught." he said proudly, holding up a rabbit for her to see. Inuyasha came in behind the kit carrying two more rabbits.

Kagome raised an eyebrow at him, but he shook his head. "That's great Shippou. Give it to me and Sango and I will start dinner."

That night as Inuyasha lay beside Kagome watching her sleep, he thought about all she had done for him. He had let go of his desire to be anything other than what he was born to be, a hanyou. Being a hanyou had given him the rare mix of almost incontestable power, tempered by his human heart. His heart gave him the power to love her and his demon half gave him the strength to protect her. In moments like this he wondered why he had ever been willing to settle for less.

His ears twitched. Kagome was making soft noises in her sleep. She did this often, but these were not her usual sounds. These were sounds of distress. "I can't. I wont..." she mumbled. "No please, not my baby... all right...Inuyasha I'm sorry..." she cried.

"Kagome." he said shaking her gently. She jumped up in surprise and scooted away from him, her hands clutched across her belly. She looked around the room. Inuyasha could see fear shining clearly in the depths of her gaze. He reached out to her. "Kagome, it's all right." She looked at him as if she was just recognizing him. She started to cry as he put his arms around her. "Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nothing. It was just a stupid nightmare. I'm sorry." she replied.

"Kagome." he asked again. He was sure she there was more to it than she was telling.

"Please." she whispered. "It was just a nightmare."

"All right." he said at last.

Kagome wasn't doing well at all. She had nightmares every night and was hardly sleeping at all. She was also eating very little in her exhaustion. Inuyasha was worried about both her and their pup. He had asked her several times to tell him what was wrong, but it only seemed to upset her more.

When after two weeks Sango came to him near tears, telling him that Kagome had fainted and had to be carried to Kaede's, he decided that she was telling him, no matter how much it upset her. Kaede was waiting for him outside her hut.

"Is she all right?" he asked.

"For now." Kaede said. "Ye must learn what troubles her spirit. Both she and your child are still fine, but if ye can not get her to eat and sleep, they won't be for much longer."

Inuyasha nodded. "Can I take her home?" he asked. Kaede nodded.

Inuyasha carried Kagome and laid her down in the room they shared in Sango and Miroku's home. When she woke up he was staring at her and she knew his patience had run out. He would insist that she tell him and it was his right. She knew what she was doing could hurt both her and their baby.

"Kagome.." he started.

"I know." she interrupted. "Will you sit beside me?" He nodded and moved beside her. He put his arm around her and pulled her close. "It always starts the same. I wake up inside a room and I'm sitting the floor. I am wearing a light blue Kimono and my leg is chained to the wall. It's cold and I feel the presence of a youkai coming. A woman enters the room followed by this man. He is tall and has long hair that at first looks black, but when the light catches it you can see that it is really a dark blue. His eyes are the same color and on each side of his face is a blood red line, in the shape of a lightening bolt. His dress is strange He wears a robe the same shade as his hair and over it a red coat the color of the markings on his face. He has the woman release me, but warns me that I will not be able to escape. He also tells me that should I purify him, I will be killed instantly and I know he's not lying. I worry that he will kill me. He senses it and tells me that he has no plans to kill me, only to use my power to destroy the two sons of the former Inu no Tashio."

"Is that all?" Inuyasha asked.

"No." she replied. "Then it is later. I know because now my belly is much larger. I know that soon I will have our baby. I am sitting at a window. I get the feeling that it is where I spend all of my time, waiting for you to come. I know you will come. The demon enters I know his name in my dreams but I cannot recall it when I wake. He laughs. 'Still waiting for your mate. Well your wait is over. He comes. Now I will have that which I seek. Lend me your power miko.' I tell him that I can't, that I won't. My heart tells me that to do this is to destroy you. He steps closer and pulls open the lower half of my kimono, exposing my belly. He drags a claw across it and blood begins to run from the wound. 'You will, or you will watch as I rip the pup out of you.' I cry out..."

"No please, not my baby..." Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome nodded. "He laughs again 'Will you do as I ask?' I agree and just before I give him what he wants I whisper a final apology to you for what I am about to do. Most of the time you wake me when I reach that point, but once I saw more. I was there with the demon as he faced you. I could feel the hate he carries in his heart. As he kills you using my power, he cries that his quest to end the line of your father has begun. I know then that he will kill our baby and that I have let him destroy you for nothing." Kagome broke down in tears again.

"Kagome, I won't let that happen." he told her. "I will protect you."

"That's just it. You can't protect me. This will happen. It cannot be stopped." she cried. "There is something I can do to change the end result, but I don't know what it is. I am being given a chance to save us but I don't know how."

Inuyasha thought back to his mother's words. "You will find a way." he told her. "I trust you. Sleep now." He soothed her hair and growled softly until she fell asleep. He laid her down gently and went out into the main room, where Sango and Miroku were waiting.

Inuyasha told them about Kagome's dream. "I can't leave her." Inuyasha said. "Will you go to Sesshomaru for me and tell him about her dream and see if he knows anything?"

Sango looked to Miroku. "Of course we will go." he said. Sango and Miroku left the following morning.

Kagome was disappointed to awake and find them already gone, but she had slept better that night and wasn't disturbed by the nightmare. She had a dream of a something she vaguely remembered and she knew it was important, but it escaped her.

When she had come out of their room Inuyasha looked at her and found her smiling. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"I should have told you sooner." she said at last. "It's as if that is what was supposed to happen, and now I can be free of that terrible dream. I'm sorry."

"It's all right." he replied. "How many times have I not told you something you needed to know all for reasons that seemed foolish later on?"

She laughed. "We're still not even on that account." she joked.

* * *

On the second evening since leaving the village, Miroku and Sango arrived at Sesshomaru's castle. Katsuko met them when they arrived.

"What brings you here?" Katsuko asked.

"We have come on behalf of Inuyasha. We must speak to Sesshomaru." Miroku told her.

"Very well, come inside. I am expecting his return shortly." Katsuko said. "Tell me, how are Inuyasha and his miko?"

"Not well, I'm afraid." Miroku replied. "That is why we have come."

Katsuko stopped walking and turned around. "Welcome home." she said abruptly.

Sango and Miroku spun to see Sesshomaru had joined them. "Where are Inuyasha and his mate?" Sesshomaru asked.

"They have remained at the village." Sango replied. "Kagome has not been well."

"What is wrong with her?" Sesshomaru asked.

"That is why we have come." Miroku told him. "Kagome has been having nightmares, but it is clear to all that they are visions. Inuyasha wished us to come warn your family and see if you could offer any information about the demon in her dreams."

"Very well." Sesshomaru said. They went into the dinning room and sat down. "Tell me monk what you know." Miroku told Sesshomaru about the dream and about the demon, leaving out no detail. Something tugged at the back of his mind. This demon was somehow familiar. Then it came to him. "His name is Kagedoku. Nearly 150 years ago when I was little more than a child he challenged my father as ruler of these lands. He was of course defeated. Badly wounded he was forced to flee in shame, but he swore vengeance. Most believed that he had died from his injuries. Nearly 70 years ago when Ryuukotsei challenged my father, some believed that it was Kagedoku who told him of my fathers weakness. Though most dismissed this theory. Kagedoku was a powerful demon, though no match for my father, myself, or Inuyasha. Though if he were to obtain the miko's power it would be a matter of concern."

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Miroku asked.

"I have told you all I know."Sesshomaru said. "Thank Inuyasha for his warning and tell him to seek me should he require my assistance."

Sango and Miroku got up to leave. "We will pass on your message." Sango said and she and Miroku took their leave.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked to his mate, though he didn't have to, to know she was concerned. His hand went to her barely rounded belly and he stroked it softly. He stood before her. "Do not worry. I will protect you both with my life." he told her. A clawed hand went to her cheek. "Not because it is my duty."

Katsuko brought her eyes to meet his. They burned with a fire he kept buried deep inside. She moaned softly against his lips. Her sound of submission brought his need to the surface. It took all his restraint not to take what he would of her where they were standing. He carried her to their room.

He removed her clothes and waited as she untied the bonds holding his own together. He let them fall away. He growled low and soft. Katsuko stared into the eyes of her mate. She could feel his strength, the depth of his power, as it surrounded them. Were he anyone else, she would have been frightened, but from the moment she had first seen him, felt his presence, she had known. This would be her mate. His strength alone was enough to make him desired but she had sensed something much deeper with in him.

She also knew what she had been told, by her mother, before she was killed. Though she had mated a wolf demon, there was something to be said for male Inu Youkai. For one to chose you as his mate, was for him to give his entire existence over to you completely. Their loyalty to their mates was unmatched by even wolf demons who were loyal even to their brother packs. She had heard stories of those that mated for love, who would fight long past the point of death to ensure the safety of their mates and their children. Though in those cases the mate often died because the connection was so strong and one could not bear to live without the other.

She felt it as his fangs gently pierces again her mark. A rush of heat coursed through her body. His warm breath caressed her ear and he growled. It was a low, visceral sound, completely instinctive, and Katsuko had no trouble discerning it's meaning. The deepest most primitive part of him was declaring his love. Her body responded with a growl of her own.

* * *

Sango and Miroku returned to the villages two days later, and told Inuyasha and Kagome what they had learned of the demon. Inuyasha was upset that there was nothing else they could learn about this demon, but his anger was not directed at his friends.

Inuyasha almost never let Kagome out of his sight and made it clear that she was not to go anywhere alone. The only time her left her was when he was working on their house.

Kagome thought about the bits and pieces of the dreams she started having after she told Inuyasha about the threat. She knew that they were supposed to help her, but she couldn't put the fragments together.

Kagome set the bucket of water she had carried from the stream beside Sango, as she prepared lunch. "Sango, I am going to go to the springs for a bath." she said.

"Kagome I can't go now and Inuyasha will kill me if I let you go alone." Sango told her.

"I need to think about things and I can't do that here." Kagome replied.

Sango nodded. "All right, but take Kirara with you." Sango said.

Kagome left the house followed by the fire cat and headed for the springs. She undressed and settled herself into the warm water, soothing away the ache in her back. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back again the rocks.

_What could it mean? Kikyou's face, Inuyasha whispering my name, the feeling that I'm losing something important. Kami, please help me to understand. I can't lose him, not now._

Kirara mewed loudly. Kagome jerked her head up and opened her eyes. She watched as Kirara jumped into the trees. She heard the fire cat roar and hurried to get out of the water. She reached for her clothes as Kirara was thrown from the forest and into a tree. He head smacked against the trunk and she untransformed. Kagome opened her mouth to scream and her world went black.

* * *

"Inuyasha, is something troubling you?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha shrugged. They were working, putting the finishing touches on the house, so that Inuyasha could bring Kagome here in the evening. Inuyasha stopped working. "Something isn't right." he said suddenly.

He took of in the direction of Miroku and Sango's house. He went inside to find Sango cooking. "Where's Kagome?" He asked.

"She went to the springs." Sango replied.

"You let her go alone?" he yelled.

"No." Sango said. "I sent Kirara with her."

"How long has she been gong?" he asked.

"Not long." she told him.

He left Sango standing there, looking at him curiously and headed for the springs. _She's fine, you're just being paranoid. Kirara will protect her and she is going to yell at you for bugging her. It will be fine. Yeah, say that enough and you might actually start to believe it, baka._

He skidded to a stop at the springs. Kagome had been here recently. His eyes went to her clothes. "Kagome." he called. He sniffed the air again and found Kirara. She was just coming to. She looked at him and mewed sadly. He knew that she was gone.

He picked Kirara up and raced back to the village. Sango and Miroku were standing outside waiting for him."Where is she?" Sango asked, though she could tell by the stricken look on Inuyasha's face that she was gone.

"I don't know." he replied. "But I am going to find her. Tell the kid." He went inside and grabbed Kagome's bag. When he came back out, he turned to leave.

"Inuyasha wait." Miroku said. "You shouldn't go alone."

"You all will just slow me down." he replied.

"Kirara wouldn't." Sango said.

"I can't take her. She was injured." Inuyasha growled anxious to be on his way.

Kirara transformed and let out a roar. "She wants to go and she can help you. She has a good view of things from the sky." Sango told him.

"Fine. Kirara, let's go." Inuyasha said and he and the fire cat took off.

Inuyasha didn't have a clue where to start looking. He couldn't find her scent anywhere and he couldn't even get a sense of her direction, so he went to see the only person, he could think of that might have an idea.

* * *

"Sesshomaru." he yelled as he entered the castle.

"Inuyasha." Katsuko said. "He is not here, but will be soon. Come, I will wait with you."

"I don't have time to wait. Kagome is gone." he told her.

Katsuko didn't ask because by his demeanor, she had already known. She could tell he was holding himself together by a very thin thread. She had to swallow back the lump that had built in her throat, when he had voiced, what she had already known. If he failed Sesshomaru would be next and then her and their child. Her mate had tried to hide his concern from her, but she could tell. When the monk and exterminator had left, he went immediately in search of information about Kagedoku.

Inuyasha spun at the approach of his brother. "So, she has been taken." Sesshomaru said.

Inuyasha nodded in response. "Have you found out anything else?" he asked.

"No." Sesshomaru replied. That was all Inuyasha needed to hear. He left them standing there and raced out without a word.

"What will you do?" Katsuko asked.

"I will continue as I have been, and you should try not to worry. It is not good for the pup, or you." he told her. She nodded.

* * *

Kagome woke up. She found herself sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, of a small room. She looked down and just as in her dream, she is wearing a light blue kimono, and her leg is chained to the wall. _He's coming_. A slightly stooped woman entered the room, followed by man. Kagome studied him closely though she already knew what he looked like. He was tall with long, dark, blue hair and eyes of the same shade. He had a jagged red line marking both sides of his face, and was wearing the same blue robe and red coat from her dream.

"Release her." he commanded the old woman. She bowed and freed Kagome from the chain. "Do not think to purify me Miko. I assure you the attempt will cost you at the very least the life of your child. I am protected with in these walls. Come." Kagome stared at him. "Worry not miko, if I had wanted you dead, I would have killed you already. I simply intend to use you to rid the world of the last of the former Inu no Tashio's line."

Kagome found herself being led to a room where she was forced inside. She looked around. There was a large bed on one side of the room, and a small table on the other. She went over and looked out the single window.

"Excuse me, Priestess." the old woman said. Kagome turned. "I am to assist you. Simply call me if you need anything. I will be in the next room."

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Aiko." the woman replied.

"Aiko, please call me Kagome." she said.

"Do you require anything?" Aiko asked.

"No." Kagome replied. "Thank you." Aiko bowed and left the room.

Each day Aiko brought Kagome her meals and escorted her on brief walks through the castle. The old woman was confused by the girl she was required to care for. She never asked for anything more than a few moments of conversation and was always so polite. Most days she simply sat by the window staring out at nothing. The only thing that would change would be the expression on her face. Mostly it was one of profound sadness, but occasionally a wisp of a smile would appear on her lips and she would whisper a name, always the same. "InuYasha."

"Aiko, why do you serve this demon.? I can feel the pain and distress in your aura." Kagome said.

"I serve because I must, as do all others in the castle." Aiko told her. "Lord Kagedoku has our children and our grand children locked away. If we refuse his wishes, they will be killed."

Kagome felt her anger come to the surface and Aiko stepped back at the flare of power that had come from the Miko. "I'm sorry." Kagome said quietly. "You have served my out of duty, but you did not have to be kind. If my baby is born, before Inuyasha arrives, I would ask you to do something for me in exchange for your freedom."

"My freedom?" Aiko asked.


	14. Mine

Days had turned into weeks and still Inuyasha could find no trace of Kagome. He had fought too many battles to count. Some with youkai out to kill a hanyou, and some sent by Kagedoku to slow him down. He was tired and lost. Hope was leaving him and he returned to the one person, besides Kagome who had always given him a measure of comfort. It was only six weeks until their pup would be born. He couldn't bear the thought of missing that, of never seeing their pup. He leaned his head against the trunk of his mother's tree and finally allowed himself to feel the loss of her, and he cried. He cried until he slumped to the ground and until exhaustion over took him.

* * *

"Inuyasha will come for me, of that I am sure." Kagome said. 

"Surely a demon would not risk himself for a human." Aiko said.

"He is a half demon and he would gladly die for me." Kagome told her. "He cries for me even now, under the tree he planted to mark the grave of his human mother." She smiled sadly. "He would not despair for me if he could still feel our connection, as I can. I guess the barrier around this place blocks that as well." she smiled again, though this time it was a true smile. "His mother is going to take care of him now."

* * *

"My sweet Koinu, tell me you have not forgotten my words." the soft voice of his mother spoke to him in his dreams. "You have forgotten to trust in her love. Seek her not with the gifts of your demon side but with your heart. You have been letting him trick you. He can shield your connection, not break it. Search within yourself, she is with you." 

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open. "Mother?" he asked. He closed his eyes again and concentrated on Kagome, on his love for her and their pup. He cried out when he once again felt what he thought had been lost. Kagome, his Kagome was to the south, and she was waiting.

* * *

"He is coming." Kagome said. "I swear to you that Kagedoku will be destroyed. He has sealed his fate. Should he kill Inuyasha I will destroy him and should he kill me Inuyasha will do the same. It seems I will not need to ask for your help after all." 

Kagome returned to her place by the window. Time was running out and she was no closer to figuring out what her dreams meant than she was when she was taken. No matter how hard she tried, the images and feelings would not fit together as they should.

At the end of the week Kagedoku strode into her room. He laughed at her. "Still waiting for your mate. Well, your wait is over. He comes. Now I will have what I seek. Lend me your power Miko."

"I can't, I won't." she told him.

Kagedoku backed her into a corner and pulled open her kimono exposing her large belly. He drug his claw across her skin. Kagome cried out and she could feel the warm blood running down across her stomach. "You will, or you will watch as I rip the pup out of you." he said.

"No, please, not my baby." Kagome cried. She crossed her arms protectively over her stomach.

Kagedoku laughed again. _Humans are so weak and pathetic_. "Will you do as I ask?"

"Yes." Kagome replied. "Inuyasha I'm sorry." Kagome released her power into Kagedoku and slumped to the floor.

* * *

Inuyasha stopped suddenly. He felt Kagome diminish. _She has done it then_. He knew that the only reason she would give over her power would be to protect their pup. He could not be upset with her. That was her first duty as his mate and she had fulfilled it, knowing the cost, and though he knew the cost as well, he continued on. In his haste, he ran into a barrier. 

He drew Tetsusaiga and it turned red. He swung at the barrier, but the sword bounced off and out of his hands, but his hands continued through the barrier. _What the hell?_ He went and retrieved his sword. He reached out and his arm passed through the barrier. He stepped through but was stopped by the hand that held Tetsusaiga. _So, he doesn't want me to bring my sword. Ha, still afraid of my old man_._ I guess he doesn't know that it's me he should really be afraid of._

"Kirara, stay here and keep Tetsusaiga safe for me." he said, and he went through the barrier.

Kagome could feel herself within Kagedoku and the hatred that coursed with in him. She had managed to hold on to a small part of herself, that allowed her to continue to think, though she could not move, or even open her eyes. _I am running out of time._ She let her mind consider again what she had been shown._ What have I almost lost? The jewel, Inuyasha, my soul...my soul... Kikyou... _In a rush it all came flooding back to her. She had been stripped of her soul and hearing Inuyasha whisper her name, she had fought to take it back.. _Surely it can't be that simple. It doesn't matter, I have to try. Please Kami, let me be right._

Then she felt it wash over her. The comforting aura of Inuyasha He was standing before Kagedoku. "Half breed, you have arrived at last." Kagedoku said.

"Where the hell is Kagome bastard." Inuyasha growled.

"You are a fool, just like your father was. Loving a human has made you weak and careless." he said. "Your miko will serve me, until she is no longer useful and then I will kill her and your filthy half breed pup, that she carries." Kagedoku told him.

Then Inuyasha did something totally unexpected. He smiled. Kagedoku thought he had gone mad, until he realized what was happening. The power of the miko was leaving him. "Damn that bitch. I will rip her apart, after I deal with you. Even without her power it should be easy to destroy you, since you longer have the protection of your father's fang." Kagedoku yelled.

Inuyasha laughed, a low gravely sound. Kagedoku in his ranting failed to notice that his words had sealed his fate. Kagome felt the change in him instantly. She got up and went to the window. Inuyasha had transformed. "You took what's mine and now you die." he growled.

Kagedoku looked at him. InuYasha laughed again at the fear that had started to pour from his enemy. "How? You are a half demon, but somehow you have changed..." Kagedoku started.

Inuyasha leapt at him and began his attack. For every drop of blood he cut from Kagedoku, his demon blood demanded more. Inuyasha pressed his attack, never slowing. If Kagedoku hadn't been almost as fast as Sesshomaru, he would already be dead. He dodged a swipe of Inuyasha's claws, but failed to anticipate the punch that Inuyasha sent into his chest and out the other side.

Kagome knew what was coming and she turned away from the window. She didn't fault Inuyasha for what he was going to do, Kagedoku deserved it, but she couldn't bear to watch either.

Inuyasha tore into the nearly dead demon laying before him. He wasn't satisfied until there were recognizable traces of him left. Inuyasha stood blood dripping from his claws and covering his clothes and hair. Kagome returned to the window as she felt his satisfaction with his kill wash over him. He looked up and saw her. Slowly he fought his way back from demon to hanyou, and ran into the castle.

Inuyasha grabbed the first person he saw. She screamed. "Please don't kill me. I am no one." she pleaded.

Inuyasha realized how he must look. "I'm not going to kill you." he said. "Where is Kagome? Where was he keeping the miko?"

Some of the fear left her eyes. "Are you him then? Are you Inuyasha?" she asked.

"How did you know my name?" he questioned.

"Come, I will take you to her." the woman said. "She said you would come, though I didn't believe her."

Kagome went to the door and tried to open it. No matter how hard she tried it would budge. "Inuyasha." she yelled.

As they drew closer Inuyasha heard Kagome calling his name. The women stopped at the door and tried to open it. "I have always been able to enter." she said.

"Kagome." Inuyasha called.

"Inuyasha, I can't get out." she told him.

"Back up." he said. Inuyasha reached back and threw everything he had into a single punch that went through the door destroying it completely. He stepped inside and immediately Kagome was in his arms. He held her tightly and raised her head. He kissed her with all the passion he could muster.

He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, taking in the sight of her as he had desired so much to do, for so long. "You're hurt." he said.

"It is just a scratch." she told him. "I am fine." Inuyasha reached out and pulled her kimono closed. "Aiko, thank you for caring for me. You are free now. Kagedoku is dead."

The woman started to cry. "Thank you." she said. "After freeing me I have no right to ask, but I must. The children are trapped behind a sealed door. Could you...."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Lead the way." he grumbled. He wanted nothing more to be away from here, now that he had Kagome, but this woman had taken care of his mate and led him to her. He could also understand what it was to worry about your child. Kagome's smile made it all worth it anyway.

People stared as Aiko led them through the castle. It must have been quite a sight to see a demon covered in blood with his arm around the waist of a pregnant miko, following a human. "This is it." Aiko said. "Keiko, it is grandmother. Are you there?"

"Grandmother?" A small voice asked.

"Keiko, the demon who captured us is dead. I have come to free you. You must get everyone way from the door." Aiko said.

"Yes grandmother." Keiko replied. The heard the sounds of the children moving away from the door. "We are ready grandmother."

Inuyasha stepped forward and did the same as he had done to Kagome's door. "Damn it." he said. "If I had Tetsusaiga I could do it."

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me help you." she said.

"Kagome..." he started. Then he saw the look in her eyes and couldn't refuse. "Fine, but I don't want you passed out for days because of this. Just enough to open the door." She nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and felt his strength grow as she became heavy in his arms.

He laid her down gently, and turned back to the door. He shattered it with his fist and returned to Kagome. He felt the power leaving him and she opened her eyes. He smiled. "Inuyasha." she said softly. "Take me home." He nodded and helped her to her feet.

They made their way out of the castle. Once back in the main room they found themselves surrounded by people brandishing what weapons they could find. "We will not be enslaved again demon." A male voice yelled.

"We should kill it." another called out. They started to advance.

InuYasha was growling softly. Kagome stepped in front of him and brought her hands together. Inuyasha was about to grab her when she dropped to the floor and started chanting softly. She called up a barrier around them. The people stopped.

"The miko, she protects the demon?" many voices questioned.

Aiko stepped forward holding Kimi in her arms. "Keiko?" a woman cried. "How can this be?"

"This demon has freed us all and our children. He does not wish to control us, only to leave with his mate and return to their home." Aiko told them.

"Surely you do not believe his lies?" A man asked.

Kagome stood up, and let the barrier fall. "It is not a lie. He killed Kagedoku. He did not have to open the door that your children were held behind." Kagome said.

Murmurs broke out among the people. "She is a priestess. She would not lie. What if he controls her? You saw her power. She is too strong to be controlled in such a way. She carries his child."

"Come on Inuyasha." she said "Let's go home."

He took her hand and they headed for the door. "Wait." A woman called. "Surely there is something we can do to thank you. Please forgive us, for our fears."

"Yes please." many called.

"You own us nothing." she told them.

A man stepped forward. "Tell us your names." he said.

"I am Kagome and this is Inuyasha." she replied.

"Kagome and Inuyasha." he said. "I am the headman of our village, which is a day south of here. You and your children will always be welcome in our village."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you."

They went outside and found Kirara waiting for them. She came to Kagome and rubbed against her. "I missed you too." Kagome said rubbing her head. They climbed on Kirara and took off.

* * *

After about an hour Inuyasha pointed something out to Kirara and they landed. He led her through the trees, to a hot spring. "We could both use a bath." he said gently. She smiled. She couldn't have agreed more. He retrieved her bag from Kirara. "I brought some of your things." 

Kagome opened her bag. Her bath stuff was inside as well as a few changes of clothes. She jumped into his arms. "Thank you." she said softly.

He untied her kimono as she stood before him. He looked at her stomach as it fell away. He touched it softly. "I can't help but feel that I've missed so much." he said.

"You are here now." she replied. He nodded. She pushed off his haori and undershirt and untied his hakama. "We will have to wash your clothes as well." She picked the up and carried them with her into the water. When they were clean she set the on a rock to begin drying.

Inuyasha came up behind her in the water. He put his arms around her and rested his hands on her belly. "I missed you so much." he growled pressing his lips to her ear.

She leaned against him. "I missed you too." He whined softly. "What's wrong?"

"You don't smell like me at all." he replied.

She turned around. "Then you will just have to fix that." she said with a smile.

"I can't." he told her. "I might hurt our pup."

"You won't." she breathed.

"Are you sure?" he asked. She nodded.

He captured her lips in a kiss. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she replied.

* * *

They both dressed. Kagome rode Kirara while Inuyasha ran to finish drying his clothes. That night they made camp. Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha fell asleep almost immediately. His grip on her was almost painfully tight. She rubbed his ear softly. He relaxed a little. She knew he was afraid that if he let her go, even for an instant that she would be gone. She smiled. He was going to be unbearable with his smothering for a good while after this. 

It took several days to make it back to the village. Kirara landed and they heard a familiar yell. Kagome dropped to her knees. "Kagome." the young fox demon cried, falling into her open arms. "You're back."

Kagome felt tears falling down her cheeks. She had missed him. She had missed them all so much. Sango and Miroku came outside when they heard the commotion. Kagome stood with Shippou still holding tightly to her. Sango cried as she made her way as quickly as her condition would allow to her lost friend, her sister. Inuyasha wanted nothing more to take Kagome to their home and hold her, but he stopped himself. The others had missed her and he already had her all to himself for several days. Kagome and Sango embraced.

Miroku came to stand beside Inuyasha. He put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Well done. You saved her." he said.

"I may have killed the demon, but it was she who saved me." Inuyasha replied.

Miroku smiled. Inuyasha had changed so much and all of it was due to one small girl, who seemed so frail, yet had a reserve of inner strength greater than one could imagine. Kagome had truly been the heart of their odd group and she had saved them all at one time or another, with her arrows, and her love.

Word spread quickly at Kagome's return and the entire village came out to welcome her back. It was late in the evening by the time things settled down. "At last." Kagome said. "I am ready to go home."

She started toward Miroku and Sango's when Inuyasha grabbed her hand. "I thought you wanted to go home?" he asked.

"I do." she replied.

"Well then, you are going the wrong way." he told her. He led her to the house he had built for them. "I finished it the day he took you. I was going to show you that night but..."

"I know." she said softly. "Show me our home."

She stepped inside. There was a large main room. There was a long table for eating at and a kitchen area, with shelves and a stove. There was also a stone basin to hold water. On one side there were two separate rooms and on the other a larger room partially divided from a smaller one. She felt her tears falling again. He had built her a bed. A real bed, not a mat on the floor.

"I know it isn't much compared to what you could have had in your time..." he started.

She pressed her lips to his silencing him. "It is perfect." she said. "As long as I have you, I would have been happy in a one room hut with a dirt floor." She yawned.

He smiled and picked her up. He set her gently on the bed, and laid beside her. She snuggled close to him and let his soft growls lull her to sleep. "Kagome," he whispered. "I'm never going to let you go again."

* * *

A few days passed. Inuyasha only left Kagome's side to gather wood and hunt food. She spent her time when he was gone catching up with Sango and Kaede and telling them what had happened with Kagedoku. Each night they would return to their home and he would hold her close. 

"Kagome, we have to leave soon." he said.

"Why?" She asked.

"We have to have time to get to Sesshomaru before the pup comes." Inuyasha told her. "He is supposed to be there when our pup is born."

"Be there? Like watching." she asked.

"No." Inuyasha replied. "Just in the same house, so that he can come in after."

"Oh." she said softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's just since mama can't be there I was hoping that Sango would be." Kagome told him.

"Then ask them to come." He said. Kagome smiled.

* * *

Then next day Kagome asked Sango and Miroku if they would come with them and they agreed. Two days later they set out. The journey would take longer, since both Kagome and Sango would need to rest often. It took a week to reach the castle. Kagome was only two weeks away from the day her pup was supposed to be born. 

When they arrived both Katsuko and Sesshomaru were waiting for them. Standing with them was a female demon, who had to be much older than Sesshomaru even, since she appeared to be at least 40 years old. She was shorter than Kagome with dark brown hair and grey eyes. "This is Yuriko." Sesshomaru said. "She is a demon midwife."

The woman looked at InuYasha. "Yes, I remember your birth well. Your mother nearly died. Luckily she had a fighting spirit." Yuriko said.

"You were there when I was born?" he asked.

"I was also the one who delivered your brother, though sadly I could not save his mother. Too often the birth of poison youkai are not survived." she said sadly. "I will need to examine your mate. If you will allow me."

InuYasha nodded. He had never known that Sesshomaru's mother had died in child birth and his mother very nearly as well. The went to their room. "Is this all right with you ?" he asked Kagome. She nodded.

Yuriko laid a hand on Kagome. She seemed to be feeling for something. She did a few other things and then stopped. "She is strong and her miko energy is powerful. Hanyou births can be extremely difficult on human mothers. The chid is much stronger than a human child. Usually Hanyou's come early, but her miko powers have protected her allowing her to reach full term. I foresee no problems, but make sure you rest. You will likely need all your strength." she said.

Kagome nodded. "Hear that wench." he said. "You need to rest." Kagome rolled her eyes. Like she was going to go running around the castle anyway, especially since she could hardly walk.

"I will check you again in a few days." Yuriko said and she left.

* * *

Everything seemed to be going well. Kagome was feeling fine, only she wished the baby would come already. She thought she might be having a litter as big as she was. She shuddered at the thought. She had begged InuYasha to let her go outside for a short walk and finally he had agreed. They were on their way back when she groaned. She hadn't said anything to InuYasha, but she hoped the walk would ease the nagging pain in her lower back that she had woke up with. 

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." she replied.

"It's not nothing." he said.

"It is just this backache. I hoped the walk would help, but it seems to be getting worse." she told him. He picked her up. "I can walk."

He ignored her. "We are going to see Yuriko." he said. InuYasha was really worried about her. He had never considered that it would be dangerous for Kagome to have his pups, but after hearing about his own mother he thought about it all the time. Suddenly Kagome gasped in his arms. "Uh Kagome?" he asked, feeling a dampness on the front of his haori.

"InuYasha, the baby is coming." she said.

"You're sure?" he asked.

"No, I'm kidding and I peed on you." she said. "Yes I'm sure."

As they made it inside, they found Yuriko waiting. "I was looking for you. I suspected you might deliver today." she told them. They gaped at her. "You do not deliver as many children as I have without learning a few things."

InuYasha laid Kagome on the bed. "Get Sango." she said. He nodded and left. A few minutes later he returned with Sango. She called him to her side. "Lean down." she told him. When he did she removed the beads around his neck. He started to object. "You'll thank me later. I'll put them back on after if you want."

InuYasha wondered if he should leave. Birth was women's business, but Kagome had told him that in her time the men almost always stayed in the room. She had never said if she would want him to be with her though. "Kagome, maybe I should wait outside." he said hesitantly.

"You don't want to stay with me?" she asked.

"Well..." he started.

"Please stay." she said.

"I'll stay." he replied. He couldn't refuse her anything, and when it made her smile, he didn't want to.

Afternoon turned into evening and then into night. Kagome had grown steadily louder and angrier over the course of the evening. InuYasha wondered when she had gotten so strong as he attempted to flex the fingers of his right hand, trying to get them to move. He also had learned why he would thank her for removing the beads. She had tried to sit him no less than ten times.

Just before dawn Yuriko turned motioned for Sango to get up from the bed and stand beside her. "It is time." she said. "You must push now when you feel the need." Kagome nodded. With the next contraction she let out a string of curses to rival anything InuYasha had ever said and he felt a few of the bones in his hand snap. "Good." the midwife said. "A few more to go." Ten minutes later InuYasha watched in awe as the midwife handed a baby to Sango. He was upset that he didn't get a good look at his pup, but was distracted by the next words of Yuriko. "Half way there." she said.

Both Kagome and InuYasha looked at her. "What?" they said together.

"Did you never wonder why you could not discern the sex of your child?" she asked.

"I never thought about it." he said. "I didn't know I was supposed to..."

"Push now." Yuriko interrupted.

Sango came back over and put the baby on the bed next to Kagome. InuYasha saw traces of silver hair and two little triangles laying flat against the pups head. For the next thirty minutes Kagome struggled to give birth to their second child. Finally with one last cry the baby was born. She fell back against the bed. Yuriko motioned to Sango.


	15. Home Again

**A/N: briefly I'd like to point out how easy it would have been for me to add the begining of this chapter to the end of the last and leave a cliff hanger, but like I said I'm not very good at leaving you hanging, so here you go... I hope you still like it and thanks for your reviews. I'd like to say that there will be atleast 19 chapters now instead of the 15 I said before. I am trying to decided where to end this. I may ask for your suggestions in a chapter or two...**

* * *

InuYasha got worried as her face paled and the smell of blood hit his nose. It was wrong. It wasn't the smell of birthing, but the smell of her life's blood flowing out of her. Sango took the other baby away to clean it and Yuriko began working on Kagome. She handed him a cup of something. "Have her drink it." she said. InuYasha did as he was told.

"What else can I do?" he asked, near panic.

"Set your pups to nurse. It will help." she said. He nodded as Sango returned with the other baby. Kagome didn't stir as they put the babies to her breasts. A few a few tense moments Yuriko stepped back. "I have managed to stop the bleeding, but she has lost much blood."

"Can't you do anything?" he asked.

"I have done all I can, but there is something you can do." she told him. "Share your Youki with her as when you mated." He tore into his wrist with his fangs and put it to her lips. When Yuriko nodded, he took his arm away. Kagome slowly opened her eyes. She looked at InuYasha and then at their two beautiful babies and smiled.

"You did it." he said softly, pushing the hair out of her face.

"What are they?" she asked. InuYasha realized that he didn't know.

"You have a beautiful daughter and fine strong son." Yuriko said. "Almost too strong."

"Well there's your one boy." she laughed. InuYasha smiled. If she was laughing then she had to be all right. "So tired."

"Rest." Yuriko said. "You have earned it."

Kagome drifted off to sleep and so did their pups. Sango closed her Yukata and left her with her babies nestled against her. "Sango will you stay with her, so I can go tell the others?" he asked.

"Of course." she said.

InuYasha stepped outside and leaned against the wall. He looked up at Miroku's approach. "You look terrible." Miroku said. "How are Kagome and the child?"

"She going to be fine and so are our pups." he said.

"More than one?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha nodded. "A boy and a girl." he replied.

"You don't do anything half way do you InuYasha ?" Miroku laughed. InuYasha went back inside, followed by Miroku. Miroku looked in the corner and saw the blood soaked blankets. He looked at InuYasha. "It was that serious?" he asked. InuYasha nodded.

"I will go inform Lord Sesshomaru." Yuriko said, and she left. Sango and Miroku followed soon after.

InuYasha laid on the bed beside Kagome and he looked at his pups. The little girl may have had his ears and hair but he could see so much of Kagome in her. He sat up when Sesshomaru came in. He strode over to the bed., and looked at InuYasha, who nodded. He picked up the little boy, who opened his eyes and scowled.

Sesshomaru almost laughed. "Yes he is your son." he said. "Have you named them?

"Not yet. I was waiting for Kagome to wake up." he replied.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Very well. I will leave you now." he said.

When he was gone InuYasha went back to looking at his family. It was strange to him to be able to say those words. He had a family and the heart of it was Kagome. The girl started to cry and it woke her. He didn't notice her eyes on him as he held their daughter, rocking her slightly, and growling softly trying to sooth her.

She knew in that moment she had been right. He was going to make a wonderful father. "Shhh." he said softly. "You'll wake mama and she's tired."

"It's all right." Kagome said, startling him. "I barely got a chance to look at them earlier. I'm glad to be awake now."

She held out her arms. "I think she's hungry." he said. As if on cue the boy started to cry as well.

Kagome sat up some and began to feed the babies. "What will we call them?" she asked. "We never did get a chance to pick out names."

"I thought Mika and Taro. If that's all right with you." he said.

"How about InuTaro?" she asked. "He looks just like you." He nodded. "I guess none of our children will look like me."

"Mika looks like you." he told her. "I bet she looks exactly like you once a month."

"I suppose you're right." Kagome laughed.

* * *

The next day Yuriko came an advised that Kagome not do anything for a month, to recover, which meant that Sango and Miroku would have to return alone, or stay until after their baby was born. Yuriko offered her services should they chose to stay. She did not preform human births, but was able to since hanyou's almost always had human mothers. Sango and Miroku decided to stay, rather than risk traveling.

When Sango was a week over due Katsuko gave birth to a son. He had not inherited poison abilities from his father and the birth was relatively easy. The little boy called Keiji. He had a crescent on his forehead like Sesshomaru.

When she was two weeks over due Miroku started avoiding her. She cursed him every time she saw him. She said it was probably his fault the baby wasn't coming, because it didn't want a pervert for a father. InuYasha laughed every time he heard that.

At last in the middle of the night Miroku came running into their room. "Oi lecher, what do you think you're doing?." InuYasha growled, waking both babies and Kagome in the process.

"Sango said she's having the baby." he breathed.

"All right." Kagome said. "Let me get Mika and Taro back to sleep and I'll be right there."

InuYasha growled softly. "Why couldn't she wait until morning?" He complained. He wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without Kagome beside him.

Kagome laughed at her pouting hanyou. "The baby chooses when it comes not the other way around." she said. "You'll have to come get me when they get hungry again." He nodded. When the twins were asleep once again Kagome put one in each of InuYasha's arms and got up. She dressed quickly and he frowned as she disappeared out of their room.

Kagome entered Sango and Miroku's room. Miroku was pacing back and forth. Kagome laughed. "How are you?" she asked Sango.

"I'd be better if he's stop moving around like that." she laughed.

Kagome went to Miroku. "Relax." she said softly. "Why don't you go see InuYasha?"

Miroku nodded and left the room. A few moments later Yuriko came into the room. She examined Sango. "You are progressing quickly. Your body is well suited to childbirth. You should be able to deliver many children." she said.

Kagome laughed. "Miroku will be happy to hear that." she teased.

"Don't encourage him." Sango warned.

* * *

As couple hours later InuYasha appeared at the door. "Where's Miroku?" Kagome asked.

"Knocked out on the floor of our room." InuYasha replied, making sure to keep his pups close to him, so she couldn't sit him.

"You didn't." she said.

"He wouldn't stop walking around. It was driving me crazy and upsetting the pups. Don't worry I didn't hit him too hard." InuYasha said.

"We're going to discuss this more later." Kagome told him. She took the pups and fed them and once they were sleeping again she gave them back to InuYasha. "Go wake him up. It is almost time."

* * *

Sango was ready to push. The baby was born just as Miroku returned to the room. Kagome cleaned the baby and wrapped it in a blanket. Miroku went to stand beside Sango. She handed the baby to Sango. The looked at her expectantly. "It's a girl." she said.

"A girl." Miroku mumble before crashing to the floor in a faint.

Sango and Kagome ignored him. "She beautiful." Kagome said. "I'll send InuYasha to come pick him up." Sango nodded.

* * *

By the next evening Miroku seemed to have recovered and was smiling. He brought his daughter with him everywhere. Sango had to fight him, just to get the baby long enough to feed her. They named her Kimi and Kagome thought she looked just like Sango. Kagome thought Miroku was secretly pleased to have a girl because it meant he and Sango would have to have at least one more baby to get a son.

When Kimi was a month old and Taro and Mika were two they made the journey home. Of course their was some work to be done, cleaning and making minor repairs on their homes, after such a long absence, but they were all glad to be home.

* * *

As Kagome settled into bed their first night back she snuggled up close to InuYasha and sighed. It was good to be home. She had InuYasha and their two beautiful children. It wouldn't be long before the well would open and she would be able to take her children to meet her mother and Souta.

InuYasha heard Kagome's soft sigh and recognized it as a sound of contentment. He felt the same. He had a family, and it was all because of her. He nuzzled her neck and kissed her softly. All the things he never thought he would have, especially after what happened with Kikyou. Had come to him, and he was grateful.

A week at home and Kagome had settled into her routine as a wife and a mother. She had been worried at first that she wouldn't be able to get used to life in this era. In the past the kind of life she was leading had become boring, but now she enjoyed it.

Even InuYasha whom she had worried would feel too confined seemed to be happy. He spent part of his days patrolling, protecting the village from demons. He had tried to help the village men with the fields, but they had refused his help. At first he had been hurt, though he refused to admit it. He thought they had accepted him. Kagome went to them without his knowledge.

"Why did you turn InuYasha away?" she asked. "He only wished to help. He wants to do his share of the work for the food we are given."

A man stepped forward to speak for them all. "His job is to protect the village from demons and you help Lady Kaede." he said. "You both contribute enough already for your share of the harvest."

Kagome watched the other men nod in agreement. "So it is not that you don't want him here then?" she asked.

"Of course not. It is because of him that we all live safe from the fear that we will be attacked." the man told her hurriedly. "He is not angry and planning to leave us is he?"

"No of course not." Kagome replied. "Thank you. I will leave you to your work."

Kagome found InuYasha waiting for her. "Where have you been?" he asked.

Kagome could tell her was upset. He still hated for her to go off alone. "I just went to the fields." she replied.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked.

"To find out why the men didn't let you help them." she replied.

"What do I care if they don't want my help?" he said turning away from her. "Who cares if a bunch of lousy villagers want me around or not?"

Kagome went to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "InuYasha, it isn't like that. They said you do your part by protecting the village and with that and my helping Kaede that we do enough. It isn't because they don't accept you." she told him.

He turned. She was telling him the truth and he knew it. He hugged her. "Don't go off without telling me again." he scolded softly. He kissed her. "Thank you." She smiled.

* * *

Most demons stayed away for the village and forest of InuYasha. Word had spread that he and the powerful miko he had chosen as his mate had defeated Naraku, and that the Lord of the Western Lands no longer looked the other way when demons came after his brother. Occasionally one would be foolish enough to come, but they always met with the same fate.

Late one night during their second week home InuYasha woke with a start. Kagome woke as well and looked at him. "There are youkai coming." he said. She nodded. He growled. "They're wolves. Get the pups and keep them with you. Stay inside."

He went outside. "Don't try to run half breed." One of the wolf demons said.

"As if I'd run from the likes of you." InuYasha growled.

"You've been running since you killed our leader. I am the new leader Haku, and we are here to avenge our brother." he said.

"Damn it wench. I told you to stay inside." he growled at Kagome without turning. He had heard her come up behind him.

"Sister." the familiar voice of one of the wolves who always followed Kouga called. "Why did you let him kill Kouga?"

Kagome was torn between doing what InuYasha told her and trying to defuse the situation without InuYasha having to fight. "InuYasha," she whispered. "Let me talk to them, please." Grudgingly he nodded. "InuYasha only killed Kouga because he attacked me." she told them. "He found out that I had chosen InuYasha as my mate." She moved close to the two wolves who had been her friends. She showed them the side of her face. "This is what he did to me."

"Kouga did that?" one asked. She nodded.

"I didn't want him to die, but InuYasha was only protecting me." she replied.

"Why do you listen to her lies?" Haku yelled.

"She would not lie. It seems Kouga made his own choice. He was defeated fairly when he threatened her. He has the right to protect his mate." he replied. Kagome smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'm leaving."

Most of the other wolf demons followed. They had accepted what Kagome said, but there were four who did not. They started advancing on Kagome. She backed away. InuYasha was growling furiously and she could sense him fighting the change. He was holding their pups. She ran to him and took the babies. He didn't bother drawing his sword.

Kagome watched as InuYasha went after those that threatened their happiness. The four were no match for him and his desire to protect his family. She had known the instant they refused to believe her that their lives had ended, and that the already broken wolf demon tribe would once again need a new leader.

Only because they outnumbered him and had the aid of several wolves did they even manage to touch InuYasha. One though to sneak up and attack Kagome while InuYasha was busy, but he was met with Kagome's purifying energy and became no more. Soon the wolves had fled and their demon masters were no more.

InuYasha came to her. He looked at her with glowing red eyes. She reached up and rubbed his ear to soothe him. Slowly he calmed and his eyes returned to their amber color. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied. "Let's get you cleaned up and we can go back to bed." InuYasha had long since given up arguing with her when it came to his injuries and he followed her inside.

* * *

The end of the month came quickly and in the early morning hours of the second day of February InuYasha, Kagome and their pups went through the well.

Out on the other side Asami was waiting. She hugged Kagome. "Where are they?" she asked. "Let me see them." InuYasha stepped forward and proudly showed off his pups. "Their adorable. Let's get inside."

Souta came out of his room to see what the commotion was. "Mom, what's all the racket about." he said.

"Souta don't just stand there, come welcome InuYasha and your sister. You also need to say hello to your niece and nephew." Asami said.

Souta had forgotten that Kagome would be coming today. "Why didn't you wake me?" he complained, coming to sit by his mother on the sofa, where she was holding Mi and Taro.

"I wanted a few minutes with them to myself." he mother said. "Just be glad you aren't going to school today."

Most of the day InuYasha sat quietly off to the side happy to let Kagome's mother fawn over how perfect his pups were. He naturally thought everyone should be as impressed with them as he was. After all they were exceptional. He was sure that they were going to be the strongest and smartest pups ever born. Kagome said that every parent felt that way about their child, but he knew his were special. Asami seemed to agree with him.

After dinner Asami took them to Kagome's old room and opened the door. "I have been buying things for you to take back." she said. "I may have gotten carried away."

Kagome and InuYasha stepped inside. There were cases of ramen and pocky as well as a few toys and some clothes for the babies and some modern items for Kagome. Kagome doubted that even InuYasha and Shippou could go through all that her mother had bought. InuYasha would have to go through the well a hundred times to carry all that back. She looked at him. He was gaping at all the ramen. It had been a long time since they had run out. She laughed. _I guess he won't mind carrying it all through the well after all_.

"I guess I better get started." he said. "It will take me half the night to carry all this stuff." He grabbed a couple of cases of ramen and headed out the door. _It's a good thing we have an extra room to store all this food._

"He doesn't have to take all of it." Asami said.

"Don't worry mama." Kagome replied. "I swear he dreams about ramen. I could probably convince him to do anything right now."

They stayed long into the night. InuYasha finished bringing all the supplies to their home. Kagome and her mother cried softly and said their goodbyes. They left with the promise of returning next year. InuYasha faintly heard her mother mention more grandchildren as the leapt into the well.

* * *

Taro and Mika were nearly two and they were inseparable. Since they started walking at nine months Kagome had been constantly on the move. They could disappear in the blink of an eye. Their first words had come at one. Kagome asked InuYasha if it was because they were hanyou that they were developing so quickly, but he hadn't really been sure. His answer had been that maybe they were just smarter than other babies. She laughed and realized that it didn't matter.

Three months before their second birthday Taro had come asking her about Sango, who was pregnant with her second child. She and Miroku were hopping for a boy, but InuYasha had told her it was another girl. He seemed to find it very amusing. When she told him that they were having a baby, he asked when he could have a little brother.

Kagome hadn't really thought about when they would have another child. She and InuYasha had never even talked about it. She didn't even know if he had changed his mind about more after seeing what a handful the two they had could be. She smiled. She wouldn't mind having another one soon, and her mother would be pleased. She had seemed disappointed when they had gone through the well the last time with no sign of when the next was coming.

She had asked her mother why she didn't just read the book again and find out. Asami said that several small things had changed since the first time she read the book and that she didn't want to ruin the surprise.

Kagome decided to talk to InuYasha about it as soon as she had a chance. _Better yet, maybe I'll just show him instead._

* * *

Inuyasha was standing in the doorway. He had been silent most of the day, only speaking to her when she asked him something directly. It had been a while since he had acted like this. Kagome figured it had to do with tonight being the full moon. She made her way across the room to stand beside him. The only notice he gave that he was aware of her approach was a slight twitch of his ears. Kagome ran a hand under his shirt and across the bare skin of his chest.

"Don't." he growled. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him. "You know how had it is for me to resist you on the full moon."

"What if I don't want you to resist?" she said playfully returning her hand to his bare chest.

"Damn it Kagome. I said stop." he yelled.

She looked at him with wide hurt filled eyes, trying to fight back her tears. "Fine." she said and retreated to their room. She knew he would hear her crying, but she didn't have to let him see it.

"Kagome?" he said softly. "I'm sorry."

"What's wrong with you today?" she asked. "You always said that we would have another baby when I was ready. Do you not want any more?"

"Of course I do." he told her.

"Then what? You've been distant since I woke up this morning." she said.

"I had some things to think about. Kagome, how often do women in your time die in childbirth?" he asked.

"Almost never." she replied. "Why?"

Inuyasha looked like he was considering something. "Kaede came by while you slept. Kichi died last night giving birth."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she yelled. "I could have gone and helped with the baby."

He shook his head sadly. "Kagome, the baby died as well."

She started to cry. Poor Hiro would be devastated. With that thought she understood InuYasha's dark mood. He was worried about what could happen if they chose to have another child. Her first birth had not been easy. "You should have told me." she said through her tears. He took her in his arms. "So you don't want us to have another baby then, not really."

"I do, but I want to wait until the well opens again." he told her.

"Why?" she asked. "It is only open for one day."

"I thought that if it was all right with Asami we would stay with her for a year, so you could have our pup in your time." he replied. "Of course if Shippou can't come through the well, we will have to see if Miroku and Sango will look after him."

Her tears stopped and she looked up at him. "Do you really mean it?" she asked.

"I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. This way if something goes wrong you will be all right." he told her. "I also thought you might like your mother to be there when our pup is born."

She smiled. "I guess waiting a few more months won't hurt. Mama is going to be so happy." She leaned up to kiss him. "I guess this means you are sleeping outside tonight."

"After that kiss I'll have to." he sighed.

"Then kiss me again before you go." she said.

When it was three months until the well would open Kagome and Inuyasha agreed that if her fertile time coincided closely with the new or full moon that they would go ahead and try to produce a child, to be sure that they would have time for the baby to be born in the future.


	16. Into the Future

Time passed and the night before the well would open was the night of the new moon. The day before Inuyasha detected a subtle change in Kagome's scent that he could not ignore. She was in heat. All his instincts were begging him to take her. It was all he could do to send Shippou, Mika, and InuTaro to stay with Miroku and Sango before he went after Kagome.

Kagome came back from getting some water to find Inuyasha standing in the main room of their house. He had a look in his eyes that she recognized well after all this time. The only clothing he was wearing was his hakama. He growled as she entered the house.

He came over to her and took the bucket from her hand and dropped it on the floor. His hands came up and his claws ripped the clothes from her. Her eyes opened wide in shock. "InuYasha." she said softly. He growled in her ear in response before moving to kiss her neck. He began nipping at her softly. "What's going on? The new moon isn't until tomorrow." she said, before losing all conscious thought and succumbing to his caresses.

He picked her up and carried her to their room. Once she was on the bed he removed his pants and unceremoniously sliced off her bra and panties. "Inuyasha." she moaned softly, which only excited him more.

They had been together many times since they had become mates, but only rarely like this. Once again time ceased to exist. Kagome couldn't think. She couldn't speak other than to call out his name. Hours passed as he relentlessly took of her what his youkai blood desired. Night fell and he granted her rest at last, but his appetite was far from sated. When she woke it began again. Just before dawn he fell asleep in her arms.

They couldn't sleep long. They had to leave today to go through the well. Kagome knew her mother would be waiting for them. They went to the well accompanied by Sango, Miroku, Shippou, and of course Mika and InuTaro. Both Kagome and Inuyasha tried to take Shippou through the well separately and then together, but it did not let him pass.

"I'm sorry." Kagome said softly to the sad little kitsune. "I know a year seems like a long time, but it will be over before you know it. Be good and we'll see you again soon."

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the well house and were pulled into a hug by her mother. "Welcome back." she said at last.

"Mama." Kagome started. "We were wondering if we could stay with you for the next year."

"Of course you can dear, but why?" she asked.

"Inuyasha and I want to have another baby and it will be safer here, if something goes wrong." Kagome replied.

Her mother hugged them again. "This is wonderful." she cried. "I always hoped to be there for the birth of at least one of my grandchildren."

After the first few days in the modern era Inuyasha became moody and sullen. He couldn't help it. He was so damn bored. Sure he had Kagome with him, but there wasn't really anything to do. He didn't know how he was going to be able to stand it for an entire year. It was still too noisy and smelled bad. The only thing that kept him from trying to dig his way through the well and into the past was that Kagome was safe and she seemed so happy to be here.

Kagome and her mother had taken the kids and gone to the store, so he went outside and jumped up into the sacred tree. It was the only place that felt even a little bit like home.

"Inuyasha." Kagome called. He could tell she was coming toward the tree, so he waited. "Inuyasha come down. Please." Kagome knew something was bothering him. He hadn't said more than two words to her since their third day here and that was only when she forced him to, and that had been three days ago.

He jumped down and landed beside her. Kagome reached up and started to rub his ear. Inuyasha leaned down to give her better access. Just as he really began to enjoy it she stopped. "Why did you stop?" he asked.

"To get you to talk to me." she told him. "Come inside with me."

He followed her into their room. Despite their protects Asami had insisted that they sleep in her room. Finally they agreed. Once inside Kagome closed the door. She sat on the bed and motioned for InuYasha to sit beside her. "Inuyasha I know something is bothering you. You've hardly spoken to me in days." she said softly. "Did I do something to upset you?"

Inuyasha groaned. She was going to cry. How could he tell her that he hated it here, when she was so happy, and it had been his idea? Damn it, he thought why is she blaming herself. "You didn't do anything." he told her.

"Then what is it?" she asked.

He laid back on the bed. "I hate it here." he said softly.

"It was your idea." she said her anger rising. "I was perfectly happy being with you at home. Our home. I like being here with mama and Souta, but it isn't home here for me either anymore, but unlike you I am making the best of it."

Good she's angry, he thought. At least she isn't crying. Then he realized what she had said. "You wish we were home too?" he asked.

"Of course I do Inuyasha." she replied. "Our home is in the house you built for us, for our family."

"I'm sorry." he said. "I didn't think that you might be feeling the same way. I just wish I had something to do all day, instead of sitting around."

"You should have said something." Kagome replied. "I didn't ask you to go anywhere because I know you don't really like the city, but I'm sure I can find things that you will enjoy for us to do together. I know Mi and Taro would love for you to come out with us."

He reached up and pulled her on top of him "I can think of something I'd enjoy doing right now." he growled. He put his hand behind her neck and pulled her lips to his.

"Inuyasha." Kagome started to protest.

He ignored her and slid one hand under her shirt finding her nipple beneath her bra and pinched it softly. She moaned at his touch. "I need you." he growled. "It's been too long."

"It's only been three days." she breathed.

"Too long." he agreed. He trailed his kisses down her jaw and across her neck. He flipped them over, so that he was on top of her. He pulled her shirt off over her head, and kissed along the edge of her bra. He could tell by her scent that she wasn't going to refuse him. He pulled the straps off her shoulders.

"Taro, go see what your mother and father are up to and ask what they would like for dinner." Asami said. The little boy nodded and headed for his parents room. The door was shut but he could hear them inside. He shook his head and went back to the kitchen. "Did you ask?"

"No." Taro told her.

"Why not?" Asami asked.

"Otousan and Okaasan are kissing." the little boy said. "Otousan gets really mad if we bother him."

_Kissing huh_? _Well at least this way, he will be in a better mood_. "All right then, we don't want your Otousan getting mad, so what you two like for dinner?" Asami asked.

Kagome moaned as grabbed her through her bra. She could never resist his caress. She had known that even as she had protested that she would not deny him. She reached around and unclasped her bra. She giggled at his growl of pleasure. Kagome stared into his amber eyes and hoped he never lost the look of hunger in them as he looked upon her. She pushed off his undershirt and haori.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome as she laid under him. He leaned down and kissed each of her breasts softly, before taking one in his mouth. He couldn't wait any longer. He pulled off her pants and underwear at the same time. Her scent overwhelmed him. Kagome was caught off guard by the sudden presence of his warm rough tongue against her.He was going to push her over the edge. He stopped. "Inuyasha please." she pleaded.

Instead of satisfying her, he moved up and kissed her. He removed the last of his clothing and positioned himself over her. He growled as she strained up to meet him.

"Please." she whispered. When they had both found their release.He moved so that he was beside her, and pulled her into his arms.

They had both been dozing, when a knock came at the door. "Dinner is ready." he mother announced through the door.

"We'll be right there mama." Kagome called. Inuyasha reluctantly let her go. He watched her as she dressed, growling his displeasure with her putting on clothes. "Come on." she said. "Be a good boy and I'll have a surprise for you later."

Inuyasha got up and dressed. They went out to dinner. He was in a much better mood and everyone noticed it. "Good to see you smiling Inuyasha." Asami teased.

He hadn't realized he was doing it and quickly replaced his look with a scowl. "Keh." he replied. He ate dinner and found himself blushing when he let his mind wander to what kind of surprise Kagome would give him later. Last time she had said that she had done this amazing thing with with her mouth and his...

"Inuyasha." Asami said for the third time.

He looked up. His face was as red as his haori. "What?" he asked.

"Do you want anymore dinner?" she asked.

He looked down and noticed that his plate was empty. He nodded. When they were all done, he went in the living room to watch television with Kagome before bed. It wasn't long after they sat down to watch that their two pups fell asleep. Kagome and InuYasha carried them up to bed. They returned to the living room. "So what were you thinking about at dinner." she teased. Kagome gently ran her hand up his leg. She smiled at the physical response he gave her. "Come on dog boy. Let's go to bed." she laughed.

He followed her eagerly. She put on her pajamas and he frowned. She never put on her night clothes when they were going to be mating. Kagome laughed as a quiet wine escaped his throat. "Don't worry." she said. "I remember what I said earlier. So take those clothes off and lay down."

She laughed again at how fast he could actually manage to get undressed. Maybe she is going to do that thing with her mouth, he thought hopefully. Kagome smiled. She could almost hear him thinking about what she was going to do. She climbed in bed beside him and kissed him on the mouth. She trailed her way down his chest pausing only to bite his nipple softly.

As her lips touched him he bit down on his lip hard enough to draw blood, to avoid crying out. She stopped and licked the blood off his lips before returning her attentions to other areas. It didn't take long before he could no longer keep quiet. It never takes long when I do this, she mused.

"Kagome... I'm going to..." he gasped.

She continued her pace and prepared to accept his release. When at last he finished she moved to lay beside him. He turned and kissed her. "What about you?" he asked.

"Tonight was just for you." she replied. "Don't worry, you can pay me back another time." With that she snuggled into his chest and fell asleep.

Inuyasha marveled at his mate. She was everything he could have asked for and so much more. He never thought anyone would love him after his mother died, but she had. She had been the first to ever accept him exactly as he was. She never demanded more of him than he was willing to give. Because of her he had made friends that also saw past his exterior and accepted him. This hanyou, a worthless half breed, was loved. He felt a single tear roll down his cheek.

Inuyasha realized just how lonely he had been. It had been the real reason he and Kikyou had been drawn to each other. He had loved her, but not the way he loved Kagome. She had reached a part of him that he had forgotten existed. Every time he went to sleep he expected to wake up and realize that it had all been a dream. He pulled the blanket over them and closed his eyes.

He woke up happy to feel Kagome still in his arms. He buried his face in her neck and breathed deeply. Something was different. He took in her scent again, and a smile spread across his face. It was faint and he couldn't be entirely sure yet, but Kagome's scent had changed. She started to stir. He decided to wait until he was sure before telling her.

She opened her eyes and saw him watching her. It brought a smile to her face. "Are you all right?" she asked. "You seem different today."

"I'm fine." he said. "Let's go get breakfast."

Mi and Taro were already waiting at the table. They both ran to give their mother a hug. When she released them, they both looked at her strangely. Taro pulled Mi into the living room. "Mama smells different." he said. Mi nodded. "Should we ask Otousan?"

"Let's ask after we eat." the little girl suggested. Taro nodded, and they went back into the kitchen. InuYasha had a pretty good idea what they had been talking about.

Kagome's mother wasn't up yet, so Kagome decided to make breakfast for a change. Her mother came into the kitchen just as it was finished. "That smells wonderful." Asami said. She sat at the table as Kagome brought over the food. She watched Inuyasha as they ate. He barely pried his eyes away from Kagome long enough to take a bite of his food. The corners of his mouth were turned up in a grin. She looked at her daughter. "So, Inuyasha Do you have something to tell us?"

He looked at Asami. Could she know? Of course not baka. "What do you mean?' he asked.

"Maybe I was wrong then." she sighed.

"You weren't." he said softly.

Asami smiled broadly. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Not entirely, but yeah I think so." he told her.

"Will some one please tell me what is going on?" Kagome broke in. "You two are obviously talking about me so..." She looked at Inuyasha replaying the conversation he was having with her mother. Surely, he wouldn't know so soon, she wondered. Kagome smiled and looked at Inuyasha. "Tell me."

"We are having a pup." he announced.

"Oh, is that why mama smells different?" Taro asked. InuYasha nodded, proud that his children had been able to notice the subtle change as early as he had.

Kagome threw herself at him, almost knocking them back in the chair. "Really?" she asked.

"Like I said. I'm not entirely sure. That is why I was going to wait a couple of days before I said anything." he told her.

"But you think I am right?" she asked. He nodded. Kagome pressed he lips to his taking him by surprise but he soon responded, kissing her back. Asami cleared her throat. "Sorry mama."

"It's all right dear. I understand. I was just hoping you might stop long enough to give me a hug as well." Asami told her.

"Of course mama." Kagome replied. She got up and hugged her mother.

"Me too." Mi said. Kagome hugged her daughter. "Mama please make it a girl." Kagome laughed.

"No way." Taro replied. "Boys are better. They're smarter and stronger."

"No they're not." Mi told him. "Mama is a girl and she's a lot smarter than papa, and stronger too."

"Is not." Taro said.

"Uh huh. That's why papa always does what she says." Mi replied.

"Enough." InuYasha said. He was scowling at Kagome who was smiling. She could tell he wasn't really mad.

"All right you two. No more fighting. Boys and girls are both good, just at different things, and your papa does what I ask because he loves me. Why don't you two go wake up Uncle Souta?" Kagome asked. She laughed as they hurried off to wake their uncle.

Since it would be hard to explain how she knew so early that she was pregnant, they had to wait a couple of weeks before going to the doctor. Kagome was dreading it. She wasn't sure how Inuyasha would react to a doctor looking at her so intimately, but she knew he would never let her go alone.

* * *

When she was about six weeks along they went to the doctor together. Kagome had her mother come as well, incase someone had to keep Inuyasha from killing the doctor. She hoped that Souta wouldn't have too much trouble watching a couple of hanyou pups while they were gone. The were led to an exam room, where Kagome changed into a gown and waited. They had tried to explain to Inuyasha what to expect. The doctor was a pretty woman with a kind aura. It helped relax Kagome immediately. 

"Let's see...Mr. And Mrs. Higurashi." she said. The doctor turned to Inuyasha. "Is it all right if I call you Inuyasha-sama. I will probably know you both very well by the time the baby is born." He just nodded.

"You can just call me Kagome-chan." Kagome said, distracting the doctor who was staring at Inuyasha. She could feel his discomfort. "I figure you will know almost as much about me as he does before this is over."

The doctor laughed. "I suspect you are right. Let's see, it says here that you are 21 and this is your 2nd pregnancy. When was the date of your last menstruation?"

"January 16th." Kagome replied.

"Do you know, or suspect the date of conception?" she asked.

"February 1st" Kagome and Inuyasha said as one. They blushed.

"You seem sure about that." the doctor laughed. "It is good to have a specific date. It makes it easier to determine the due date and that the baby is growing properly. Now if you will lean back. I am just going to check and make sure everything looks good. There may be slight discomfort, but it should not be painful."

Kagome nodded. Inuyasha started to growl softly. He could smell the fear coming off Kagome. She motioned for him to come take her hand. She was glad they had chosen a woman doctor. Inuyasha probably would have done more than growl if it had been a man. He leaned down close.

"It's all right. I'm just nervous." she whispered for his ears only.

It didn't take long. "Well everything looks good. Would you like to see if we can hear the heart beat? It might be a little early, but we can try." The doctor suggested.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a look that clearly asked, they can do that. She nodded. The doctor brought over a small device and a bottle. Once again Kagome gave Inuyasha a slight nod and squeezed his hand. He hated not knowing exactly what was going on. He watched the doctor squeeze some clear liquid onto Kagome's still flat belly. She went to put the thing to Kagome and Inuyasha stopped her.

"It won't hurt the pup will it?" he asked, and then cursed himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

If the doctor thought his word choice odd she didn't mention it. "No." she replied "All this does is make the sound louder so we can hear it." Inuyasha nodded.

The doctor moved it across her belly and then stopped. She adjusted the volume and a soft rhythmic noise filled the room. "Is that the baby?" Kagome asked. The doctor nodded. A tear ran down her cheek. It had all just become very real for her. She felt Inuyasha wipe the tear away. She was going to be a mother. There was a new life growing inside her. A new life that she and Inuyasha had created together out of their love.

"I'll leave you to get dressed now." the doctor said. "Congratulations."

Asami followed the doctor out. Only them did Inuyasha feel bold enough to speak. "That sound was our pup?" he asked. She nodded. Inuyasha pulled her close and kissed her. "Our pup." he whispered.

* * *

It wasn't too long after their second visit to the doctor that Kagome became glad that there was a bathroom in their room. Inuyasha felt Kagome get up just before dawn. She had yelled last time he followed her when she went to the bathroom, so he ignored it and waited for her to return. The he heard soft retching noises from the bathroom. 

He had to see what was wrong. Then she could yell all she wanted. "Kagome." he said as he opened the door. She was a pitiful sight. He face was stained with tears and she was sitting on the floor. "Are you all right?" he asked.

"I think so." she said. "Its just morning sickness."

"It isn't morning yet." Inuyasha told her.

She smiled. "You know how you could smell that I was pregnant?" she asked. He nodded. "Well the changes in my body that did that are doing this too. My body has to get used to the differences. In a few weeks I this shouldn't happen anymore."

"This didn't happen with Taro and Mi." he said.

"Every pregnancy is different." Kagome told him.

"Can I do anything?" He asked.

"You could get me some water." she told him.

Inuyasha went to the kitchen. It didn't occur to him to be quiet. Asami came in behind him. "Inuyasha what are you doing?" she asked, barely awake.

He realized he woke her. "Sorry. Kagome is sick." he said.

"Papa." A sleepy Taro said.

InuYasha turned. His son and daughter were holding hands looking to him with tired eyes. "What are you doing up?" he asked gently.

"Is mama sick." Taro asked.

"Your mama will be fine." Asami said. "InuYasha, why don't you take them back to bed and I'll get something ready for you to take to Kagome?" He nodded and scooped up his pups.

In their room Kagome was laying in bed. "Your mother made tea and said you should try and eat a few of these to settle your stomach." he said setting a tray on the bed.

Fortunately Kagome's morning sickness lasted less than a month, but even while she had been throwing up, she never regretted that she was having a baby. She only wished Inuyasha wouldn't fret over her so much.

When Kagome's appetite returned, it came back with a vengeance. By her fourth month she was obviously showing. Inuyasha liked to look at her round belly and often rubbed it when she was asleep. He fifth month they went in for an ultrasound, but told the doctor not to tell them anything because they wanted to be surprised. They left with several pictures of their baby.

Taro and Mi both looked at the pictures and agreed that they didn't look any baby they'd ever seen. Kagome had laughed. Asami told them that evening that she was going to visit some relatives for the weekend and asked if she could take Taro and Mi with her. Kagome and InuYasha were glad to have some time alone together.

* * *

The next night to celebrate Kagome insisted that they go out. They went to dinner and walked back to the shrine. Kagome suggested that they cut through the park. She missed all the trees that surrounded their home. 

"Damn it." Inuyasha whispered. "Kagome, there are two people trying to sneak up behind us, and one hiding up ahead. Please stay out of the way."

"Be careful." she whispered.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed on the last several chapters. I appreciate your comments. I have a couple of more chapters finished. The question about their aging and Sango and Miroku will be answered in a couple of chapters. I hope you enjoy.**


	17. Noritake?

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. It may be a few days after I post this chapter before I post the next because I haven't finished it yet. There is a gap between the end of the next chapter and the rest of the story, so bear with me if there is a slightdelay...Thanks**

* * *

Inuyasha spun on the men behind him. One had knife in his had and was poised to strike. The other was reaching for Kagome. He grabbed her and jumped kicking the knife away. He set Kagome on a branch of the tree he had landed in.

"What the hell?" one of the men shouted.

Inuyasha growled and jumped down landing on two of the men, knocking them to the ground, dazed. The other man leapt at him, but he dodged him easily and the man crashed into the tree and was knocked unconscious.

"You're gonna pay for that boy." the man said as he and his partner made it to their feet.

Inuyasha had to fight mightily to keep the demon within him at bay. These men were going to hurt his mate and his child. Only the thought of how much he loved Kagome and how upset she'd be if he killed them, kept him from transforming. "The only one who is going to pay is you." he growled. "You never should have come after my mate."

The men went after Inuyasha but of course they were no match. He laid one out with a punch to the jaw. Kagome hear it crack. The other tried to run, but Inuyasha caught him easily and knocked him out. He piled them all together and retrieved Kagome.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"I think so." she said. "You have to go get someone to call the police." she said, as she clutched her belly. "And an ambulance too I think." Tears started to pour down her cheeks. Inuyasha started to panic. Kagome's fear was overwhelming him. She sensed it. "Inuyasha go to the street and get help. Tell them men attacked you and your wife and that she thinks she has gone into early labor. I'll be fine, just hurry."

He looked at her and took off his Tetsusiaga. He put it in her hands. "If they wake up, use this." he said.

She nodded. When he was gone she slid her back down the tree and tried not to panic. She knew it would only make things worse. "Please don't let anything happen to our baby" she whispered.

Inuyasha stepped out of the park. People were walking past him. "Police.." he shouted. "I need the police and an ambulance."

A man in a suit stopped. "What's wrong son?" he asked.

"Men attacked me and my wife. She said to get the police and an ambulance." Inuyasha said.

The man pulled phone out of his jacket and dialed. "We need the police and an ambulance at the park next to the Sunset Shrine. Why did you need an ambulance?" the man asked Inuyasha.

_Think baka, what did Kagome say_. "Early labor." Inuyasha replied at last.

"There seems to be a woman in early labor. Yes...All right..." the man finished. He closed the phone.

"Thank you." Inuyasha said before taking off to return to Kagome.

She was sitting down with Tetsusaiga across her lap. Both of her hands were around her stomach. He could hear her whispered plea. Over and over again she said 'Please don't let anything happen to our baby.' Inuyasha kneeled beside her and hugged her.

"It will be all right." he said softly. One of the men started to stir. Inuyasha made sure he stayed knocked out. In the distance he heard a loud noise that he had never heard before and saw flashing lights.

"Go get them Inuyasha. That's the police." Kagome said. He nodded. "Wait. When you go to them make sure they can see your hands and if they ask you to do something do it."

He could tell that it was important by the tone of her voice. He approached the street. "Stop right there." a man yelled. "Hold your hands up. Who are you?"

Inuyasha did as he was asked._ Damn it I don't have time for questions_. "Please go help my wife. She's alone with those men. They've been knocked out, but won't stay that way forever."

The man approached. "Do you have any weapons?"

"My sword, but I left that with Kagome, in case they wake up." Inuyasha said.

The man patted him down. "All right, show us where they are."

Inuyasha had to be careful not to go too quickly. The man knelt down and put metal shackles on the attackers. "Can you walk?" he asked Kagome. She tried to get up. "Never mind." He went to pick her up.

Inuyasha growled. "Wait." Kagome said. "Can Inuyasha carry me?"

The police man nodded and stepped back. Inuyasha picked her up with ease and carried her to the place where all the cares and lights were. Two men approached with a bed on wheels. Inuyasha decided that he really was going to have to stat making an effort to learn about things in this time. "Inuyasha set me down." Kagome said softly.

"How far along are you?" a man asked.

"20 weeks." Kagoem replied. "Is my baby going to be all right?"

The men started wheeling her to the ambulance. "Oi, she asked you a question." Inuyasha growled. Following behind.

"Are you the father?" he asked.

"Yeah. Is that a problem?" Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha." Kagome scolded.

"Get in. The sooner we get to the hospital the sooner your wife and baby will be taken care of." The man said.

At the hospital Inuyasha was stopped as they wheeled Kagome through a set of doors. "Sir, come with me." she said.

"I want to go with her." he growled.

The woman smiled. "You are definitely the father." she said. "The doctors are going to examine her and give her something to stop the contractions." she saw the puzzled look on his face. "It will stop the baby from coming too soon. She will have to stay here for at least 24 hours. I am going to take you to her room."

"Can't I see her first?" He asked

"All right, but just for a moment." the nurse said. She led him back to Kagome.

He hugged her. "Inuyasha." she whispered. "The police are going to come to talk to us. Don't answer any of their questions. Tell them that you will be happy to talk to them as soon as you know that I will be all right. They should agree to wait until then. If not don't say anything." He nodded.

"Are you sure I should leave you?" he asked.

"I'll be fine. I'm safe here." she said.

The nurse let him know it was time to go and he reluctantly followed. "She's going to be fine." the nurse said when they arrived at the room. "This happens often, and our doctors are the best."

Inuyasha sat and waited. He looked up when he heard someone coming, hoping it was Kagome, but instead he was met by a tall man in a dark suit. He flashed a shiny piece of metal at Inuyasha. "I am Inspector Ito. I have some questions for you regarding tonight's incident in the park." he said

"Now?" Inuyasha asked dumbly.

"If that's all right." The inspector said.

"Actually I'd rather wait until I know if my wife and pup are all right." Inuyasha replied.

Inspector Ito raised an eyebrow. Damn it Inuyasha said to himself. Kagome told you to say baby on front of strangers. Too late now. "Of course. I didn't realize that you were still waiting to find out." he said. "I will return in the morning. You were both very lucky."

About an hour later Kagome was brought in their room. Inuyasha could tell she was really upset, but trying to hide it. Please don't let it be our pup, he prayed silently. Once the doctors were gone he went to her. "Kagome?" he said softly. She started to cry. He hugged her to him. "Is it the pup?" he asked begging her to say no.

She realized what he must think. "I'm sorry." she started. Before she could say anything else he started crying. Baka, she realized, he thinks you lost the baby. "Inuyasha, the baby is fine, please stop. Our baby is fine."

He looked at her. "But you said..." he started.

"I meant I was sorry for crying like that and worrying you. I was crying because of something I overheard." she told him.

He put a hand to her belly. "So nothing is wrong with you and the pup?" he asked.

"Thanks to you." she said. "You saved us."

"What is it then?" he asked.

"I heard two people talking. Those men you stopped have killed three men and badly injured five women. They come from behind and slit the man's throat and then do terrible things to the women." she started to cry again. "The things they said those men have done. I would have lost you and the baby."

He held her. "I won't let anyone hurt you or our pup." he whispered. "I promise." He growled softly to sooth her and it worked. He felt her growing heavy in his arms. He laid her back on the bed. For the first time in his life he thanked Kami that he was a hanyou and not a human. Maybe his mother had been right when she told him that there is a reason for everything. He was a hanyou and because of it he once again had the strength to save Kagome.

He thought about it a lot that night, as he watched her sleep. His life had made him strong and alert. It had given him fast reflexes and sharp instincts. He had been lonely and it had taught him to protect the things he cared about, and it had many times given him the courage to do what had to be done. He had always looked at the bad things about being what he was. That night he started to understand what Kagome had always known. Though he had born heavy burdens and lived a painful life, he had also been given many gifts.

He fell asleep just before dawn and awoke to Asami calling his name. "Inuyasha. Is Kagome all right? How is the baby?" she asked.

"They are both going to be fine." he replied trying to wake himself up.

She came over and hugged him tightly. "Thank you for protecting them." she whispered.

"How did you know? I thought you weren't supposed to be back until tomorrow." Inuyasha asked.

"I saw it on the news. They said a young couple in Tokyo had been attacked by three suspects wanted for serial rape and murder, but that the young man had miraculously been able to subdue all three and hold them until the police arrived. They said the woman had been taken to the hospital for preterm labor. I knew it had to be you. Who else could have taken on three attackers and escape injury. I came straight home." Asami said.

"Mama?" Kagome asked.

Asami hugged her daughter. "Are you all right?" she asked. Kagome nodded.

"Excuse me." Inspector Ito said from the door. "I was wondering if you could answer some question for me now?"

"Come in." Kagome said. Inuyasha moved beside her and took her hand.

"First, I need your name." he said.

"I am Higurashi Kagome and this is Inuyasha." she said. So far so good. The inspector would assume Inuyasha's last name was the same as her own. If he checked and couldn't find anything on Inuyasha she could just say she never told him that their names were the same.

"Now, what were you doing walking through the park last night."

"We went out to dinner and it was a nice night. We are staying with my mother in the Sunset Shrine while we are here, so it was a the easiest way to get home." Kagome said.

"So you don't always live in Tokyo then?" he asked.

"No." Kagome replied.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

"I don't see why you need to know that. We are staying at the shrine and that is where we can be reached." Kagome replied, leaving no doubt in her tone that she wasn't going to tell him the answer to his question.

The inspector thought it more than odd that the woman was answering all his questions. He would have to run a check on the family. "What happened?" he asked.

"We were walking and Inuyasha told me that he heard someone coming up behind us. He pushed me back behind the tree and kicked the knife out of the man's hand and knocked him into his accomplice. The third man thought Inuyasha was distracted and charged at him. Inuyasha dodged and the man ran into the tree and fell unconscious." Kagome told the inspector. She was glad that while she had been waiting for the doctor, she planned what she would say to the police. "The other two came at him, but he laid one out with a punch. The other coward tried to run but Inuyasha stopped him and knocked him out as well. Then he went to get the police."

"How is it that you were able to so easily defeat three hardened criminals without so much as a scratch?" he asked looked directly at Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha has been practicing various forms of self defense for many years. He is also an excellent swordsman. It was a matter of pride in his family to be a good fighter." Kagome answered for him, returning the inspectors attention to her. She glanced at Inuyasha and noticed the panic in his eyes. He had just realized he no longer had his Tetsusiaga. "It is in the cabinet." she told him softly.

Inspector Ito looked at the woman who was obviously the girls mother. If she thought anything was odd about what was going on, she hid it well. "One last question for now. Why was it that you were carrying a sword with you?" he asked.

"The sword is a family heirloom and the only gift Inuyasha was given by his father before he died. He doesn't leave it anywhere. It has value that can not be measured." Kagome said softly.

"Very well. I may be contacting you in the future. Thank you for your time." he said.

As soon as the Inspector was gone Inuyasha went and retrieved Tetsusiaga. "Do you think I was convincing?" Kagome asked. "It took me a long time to think of what to tell him, besides my husband is a half dog demon with super human senses from 500 years in the past and he put me up in the tree while he tried to fight our attackers without accidentally killing them."

"I think you did fine Kagome." her mother said. "I just hope he doesn't try to find out who Inuyasha is. He seemed a little suspicious."

"Why does it matter who I am?" Inuyasha asked.

"It doesn't but because Kagome did all the talking he might think you have something to hide." Asami offered.

"I do have something to hide though." he said.

"We'll just have to worry about that when it comes." Kagome said.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Kagome thought that they might actually be in the clear, but of course as soon as she thought it the phone rang. Inspector Ito wanted them to come to the station and answer some questions that had come up. Kagome was worrying about what to say as they walked inside. Almost at once she sensed youkai and she saw by Inuyasha's grip on Tetsusiaga that he did too.

She looked around and found the source. At first he looked human, but as she stared at him he changed. There was something oddly familiar about him. "Maybe he can help." Kagome suggested. "He is a police officer." Kagome approached him.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Inuyasha was growling and Kagome knew why. He sounded just like Sesshomaru. "I hope so." she said. "I see what you are and I know that you can tell that Inuyasha isn't human either."

"Inuyasha?" the man asked.

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha asked. "You reek of my brother."

The man smiled. "I am Noritake. Come with me Uncle Inuyasha. We will talk in private." he said.

"Uncle?" Kagome asked.

"I smell like Sesshomaru, because he is my father. You must be Kagome." he said. "My father speaks highly of you." They entered a small room and closed the door. "You both may call me Nori." He turned to Kagome. "My mother speaks highly of you as well. She says you spared her life on the day you met." Nori said. "I never believed her, but you are obviously powerful to see through my concealment spell."

"How do you know so much about us?' Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha, be nice." Kagome scolded.

"The story of our Aunt Kagome and Uncle Inuyasha used to be my favorite bedtime story. I liked the action and my sisters like the romance. Though I must admit that the romantic part of it does interest me more after having met you both." Nori said with a laugh. "My father always used to say how that baka brother of mine managed to get such a pure hearted woman to be his mate was beyond him."

Kagome laughed. "I don't see what's so damn funny." Inuyasha grumbled

"I must admit that I always thought that the part about how destiny and love had drawn your souls together across time was something they said to add dramatic effect." Nori told them. "So, why are you here and how can I help?"

"Are you sure you are related to Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked.

"Father said if I ever met you, that you'd say that." Nori laughed.

"I'm sure you know about the attack in the park." Kagome said. Nori nodded. "That was us. I think the inspector may have tried to find out who Inuyasha is, and we can't exactly tell him."

"I see." Nori replied. "Let me make some calls."

Nori left. "Why do you trust him to help us?" Inuyasha asked.

"He seems nice. Besides I don't have any other ideas." Kagome said.

Nori came back a few minutes later. "Everything is going to be taken care of. Father is sending you a car that will take you to his house. A more _sensitive_ officer will be sent there to get any answers they need." he said.

"Thank you." Kagome replied.

"Father said you were beautiful, but somehow he didn't do you justice." Nori said. Inuyasha growled loudly. "Don't worry Uncle. Father told me what you do to those who try to come between you and your mate. He sounded surprised that those men who attacked you were still alive. He wanted me to tell you 'at least you used your head for once baka.'" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha growled louder. "Those were father's words not mine." Nori said between laughs.

"Come on Inuyasha." Kagome said.

As they waited outside, she could tell that he was mad at her. She went to rub his ear, but he pulled away. A black limo pulled up and the driver go out and opened the door for them. Inuyasha and Kagome got in. He was still pouting. She supposed she shouldn't have laughed at him.

She scooted close to him. He tried to move away but ran out of room. She reached for his ear again. "I'm sorry koinu. Don't be mad." she whispered. She started to rub his ear and he didn't pull away. She could tell she was winning. "I'll make it up to you when we get home." she lowered her voice even more and told him exactly what she had planned.

"Damn you wench." he said softly. "I won't be able to concentrate for the rest of the day." He pulled her into a kiss. She smiled. Men are so easy. The drive was a pleasant one after that. They pulled up to a large house on the outskirts of the city.

The door opened and they were greeted by Katsuko. "Welcome. Sesshomaru is waiting in the study. Follow me." she said.

"Please have a seat." Sesshomaru said. "Can I get you anything?"

"No thank you." Kagome said.

"While we wait for the police to arrive I have several thing to give you both." Sesshomaru held out a folder. "Perhaps your miko should look at this, since she is accustomed to this time."

Kagome took it. Inside was a bank statement. She looked up at Sesshomaru. "Whose is this?" she asked.

"Yours of course." he said. "Should you ever chose to make this time your home. I was able to make a substantial sum as civilization and modern technology over took this land. I owned most of the land Tokyo was built on, except of course Inuyasha's forest. I saw to it that the shrine was built to protect the well, and any money I made from the sale of your forest I had invested and set aside you the two of you. When you require I should also be able to procure the necessary documents to give Inuyasha a life in this time."

"Thank you." Kagome replied.

"Inuyasha I have something for you as well." Sesshomaru held out a box.

Inuyasha opened it. "What is this?" he asked.

"Our father gave that to your mother the night you were born. It took me sometime to track it down." he replied. Kagome wanted to see what it was, but Inuyasha shoved it in his pocket.

Katsuko returned. "Inspector Sato here to see you." she announced.

"Show him in." Sesshomaru said. The man who walked in was a inu hanyou as far as Kagome could tell. "Inspector Sato is the son of my eldest daughter."

"I guess that makes us family." Inspector Sato said extending his hand.

Kagome shook it politely. "Don't mind Inuyasha." she said. "He's not very social."

She heard Sesshomaru laughing quietly. "I came by more as a formality. Everything has been taken care of. You don't have to worry about the police any longer. I would love to stay and talk to you both. I never thought I'd get to meet either of you. It was always my favorite story. Perhaps another time." he bowed slightly and took his leave

"Damn it Sesshomaru,. How many of your offspring are running around with my life story in their heads?" Inuyasha yelled.

"Quite a few." Katsuko said as she entered the room. "Sesshomaru seem to think that he needed to make sure that there were enough inu youkai in the world to fill a city."

"How many children do you have?" Kagome asked rubbing her own round belly.

"Well, we have 12 children of our own and at last count 35 grandchildren." she laughed. "Most of our grandchildren are hanyou. If you stay for dinner you can meet some of them."

"We'd like that." Kagome said. "Wouldn't we Inuyasha?" He knew it wasn't a question, but he didn't say anything. "I'd hate to forget what I said in the car."

He looked at her. Damn it, she's serious. "All right." he grumbled.

"I think you'll both enjoy meeting Haru and Kuni." Sesshomaru said. "Now, I assume you have been seeing a doctor." Kagome nodded. "Have you decided how you will explain it when your pup is born with dog ears?"

"I hadn't thought about it." Kagome said softly.

"If you will allow it, I propose we transfer your care to my daughter, Aiko. She is a doctor and can deliver your baby at any hospital in the city." Sesshomaru said.

"All right." Kagome said.

"I will put her in contact with you soon." he told her.

"Is there any trade someone in your family doesn't do?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically.

"Well we don't have a comedian." Sesshomaru laughed. Kagome couldn't help it and joined him. "But maybe I was wrong about that."

Inuyasha knew they were laughing at him, but he'd be damned if he asked them why. Kagome was really pissing him off today. "Keh." he said and crossed his arms.

"Don't be mad." Kagome said when she had stopped laughing. "It was just a joke." which started her on another bout of laughing. Sesshomaru shook his head and excused himself. "Come on Inuyasha."

"What do I care?" he growled. "Make fun of me all you want with my brother and his pups. In fact why don't you just stay here with him, since you like him so much now. Nori would probably have you." He got up and went to look out the window.

Kagome had under estimated how up set he was. She sighed softly and went over to him. She had one hand holding her growing belly for support. Over the last few weeks she had gotten used to feeling the kicks inside her, but this one was different. She felt it with her hand.

"Inuyasha." He didn't answer. "Inuyasha come on, be mad later. You'll miss it." he turned around.

"What?" he asked. She put his hand where hers had been. "What do you..." he started. His eyes opened wide. "Is that..."

"Yes." she said softly. "Now that I have your attention. Why are you so mad?"

"You were laughing at me." he said. "Do you know how many people have laughed at me?" she barely heard the last part.

He hand went to her mouth. She hadn't thought of that. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really laughing at you." she told him. "It was just that what Sesshomaru said was funny."

"I don't see what was funny about it." he said.

"A comedian is a person who tells jokes to try and make people laugh. When you made that comment about his family, he was trying to say that you were trying to be funny, so maybe you could fill that job." Kagome explained. "I never meant you to think that I was making fun of you. I wouldn't do that."

"All right. I guess I can forgive you this once but you owe me." he said. He leaned over to whisper in her ear. "On the ride home you can surprise me." Kagome didn't have to ask what he was talking about. She could tell by the look on his face.

"I guess that's fair." she said. "I suppose this doesn't count toward what I said on the way here."

"Not a chance." he replied.

Katsuko returned a short time later. "I assume your pups are in this time as well." she said. They nodded. "Perhaps you would like to take the car and bring them to meet their cousins."

"Thank you." Kagome said.


	18. Coming Home

They went and picked up Mi and Taro and returned. Kagome knocked on the door and when it opened InuYasha though he was looking in a mirror. Both he and Kagome gaped at the young man before them.

"You must be Uncle Inuyasha. I'm Haru." he said. He turned to Kagome. "You could only be Kagome. I wish that I had met you first."

Inuyasha growled. "Unless you're over 500 years old I don't see how that would be possible." Kagome replied.

"So the story is true then?" he asked.

"I am going to kill Sesshomaru." Inuyasha grumbled.

"Don't be mad Uncle. Besting grandfather isn't something he admits to easily. Besides I was only joking about meeting her first. Everyone knows what you do to those who try to take her from you." Haru said.

Behind Haru was a female youkai carrying a young boy. He was looked to be about 5 and was wearing a scowl. Kagome imagined it must have been exactly what Inuyasha looked like at that age. She smiled. _I better get used to seeing that face, soon Taro will be that age._

The woman noted Kagome's amusement. "Yes the resemblance is remarkable." She said. "Father always tells Kuni 'if you keep making that face you'll end up just like Inuyasha.' I suppose he was right."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. "Come on. You can't tell me you don't feel like you are seeing yourself." she said. "I bet in a few years Taro looks exactly like you, so you better get used to people saying that."

"Keh." was his reply. Kagome rolled her eyes.

Dinner turned out to be quite enjoyable, for everyone but Inuyasha. Kagome figure it must be hard for him. They got in the car to go home. The pups fell asleep almost immediately. Kagome reached up to rub one of his ears, but he stopped her. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's not fucking fair, that's what." he said. "After the hell he put me through, he still knew our father and now he has his own family. He accepts them all."

"Even the ones like you." she said softly. He nodded. "Inuyasha, look at me." He raised his eyes to meet hers. "You can't know how much it pains me to think about what you went through. I can only imagine how you managed to survive. If I could take it all back or change places with you I would gladly, to spare you the pain, but I can't. All I can do is spend the rest of my life trying to make up for it. We have our own family. I thought I made you happy."

"You do." he said.

"Then try not to dwell on the past." she told him.

He pulled her into a kiss. "You make the past worth it." he whispered.

* * *

Surprisingly time passed quicker than anyone expected. As October drew to a close Inuyasha found himself being rudely awakened in the dead of night. "Inuyasha." Kagome said . 

"What baka wench?' he asked. "It's the middle of the night."

"I don't think our pup cares what time it is." she said.

He jerked awake. "Now?' he asked.

"What, did you think I wet the bed?" she asked. He realized that the sheet was damp. "Go get mama."

Inuyasha knocked on Asami's door. She opened it and took one look at his face. "So it is time then." she laughed. "Go back to her. I will call the doctor and get her things together."

He went back to their room. "Inuyasha, I need you to get me some clean clothes." she said. He opened the dresser and began pulling out things until she had what she wanted. "Make sure I don't fall."

"Like I'd let that happen wench." he scoffed.

She slid on her pants as a contraction gripped her. She leaned against him. "That one hurt." she said softly.

They arrived at the hospital. By the time they arrived Inuyasha had to carry Kagome inside. They brought a wheel chair, but he refused to set her in it. Asami helped Kagome into a gown and she settled her in bed.

"Now what?" Inuyasha asked.

"We wait." Asami said with amusement in her voice.

About an hour later the doctor came in. "Uncle, good to see you." she said.

"Uncle?" Asami asked.

"Didn't they tell you? Because of the special paternity of this baby, my father thought it best if someone of similar heritage make the delivery. Dog ears are cute. I have two dog eared pups of my own, but most humans wouldn't understand." she said.

"So your father is Sesshomaru?" she asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Then why would he help. Hasn't he tried to kill you and Kagome?" Asami asked.

"A couple of times." Inuyasha replied. "But things have changed."

"Let's see how things are progressing." she said. "Well I'd say we still have several more hours. She is at four centimeters."

"Inuyasha." Kagome said reaching out for his hand.

The hours passed. Inuyasha thought his hand might never recover, but he continued to let Kagome squeeze it with each contraction. It was all he could do. He hated seeing her like this. He was remembering now why the men waited outside in his time. Damn when did she get such a strong grip, he cursed inwardly.

The last hour was the worst. Kagome let go of his hand and grabbed his shirt. With a strength he didn't know she possessed she pulled him down to her by his shirt. "You did this to me." she said with a deadly calm. "OS..."

"Oh shit." Inuyasha groaned.

"...WARI." she finished.

His face planted into the hard tile floor. He groaned loudly. The spell wore off but he didn't get up. He knew she would just sit him again. Asami came over and knelt beside him. "Are you all right?" she asked. She had seen Kagome do this to him before but not in a long time and before he always got back up.

"If I get up she'll do it again. She took them off last time." he said softly. "I had forgotten how much that hurts." he lifted his head..

"You think that hurts." Kagome said. "I'll show you pain..."

"No please Kagome..." he pleaded.

"OSWARI." she yelled.

Once again his head hit the floor. A few tiles cracked beneath his head. "Oh.." was all he could say.

She'll kill him, Asami thought. "Inuyasha can anyone else remove those beads." she asked.

"Only Kagome or a more powerful miko." he groaned.

"This can't go on." she said. "Kagome, Inuyasha is going to get up and you are going to remove that necklace. You will have to be satisfied with breaking his hand instead of his face. Do you really want to hurt him?"

"But..." she started.

"No buts. Inuyasha up." she said.

"Do it Kagome." Asami ordered.

Inuyasha didn't know who was more frightening at that moment, Kagome or her mother. Kagome reached up and pulled off the beads. "There I did it." she said. Another contraction came and she screamed.

"It is almost time." the doctor said.

Inuyasha tried to take her hand. "Don't touch me. You are never touching me again." She yelled at him. Another contraction came.

She watched as his ears drooped a little and she saw the hurt in his eyes. It took away everything else and she realized what she had said and done. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it..." he started, but was cut off by the pain.

He took her hand and leaned close to her. "It's all right." he said softly.

"Are you ready to push?" the doctor asked.

Kagome nodded. She pushed through the contraction. "It isn't okay. I love you." she said.

"Three, two, one...push..." the doctor coached. "Inuyasha come here."

He was hesitant. He wasn't sure he wanted to see. He had stayed beside her the first time. He looked around. "Is that the head?" he asked.

"Yes. You're about to be a father, again." she told him. "All right Kagome, just a few more and your baby will be here."

Ten minutes later the doctor placed a perfect little boy with two perfect little dog ears on Kagome's chest. "He looks just like you." she said to Inuyasha, and it was true. He had amber eyes and traces of silver hair. "He's beautiful."

Once the baby was clean Inuyasha his pup in his arms. He couldn't help but be amazed by all that he was feeling, even though he had felt it before. He was so small and helpless. He swore the same oath he had pledged before as he looked upon his first two pups, to protect him with all that he had.

Kagome watched the years of pain and loneliness leave Inuyasha's eyes as she stared at their newest child. In that moment it had all been worth it. Every bump, bruise, and cut. Every angry word he had yelled to protect his own heart, and every minute she had spent giving birth. She wanted to hold him, but she couldn't bring herself to ask him just yet. It had taken her two years to get him to show her the same emotion that was pouring out of him towards their baby. She felt the tears rolling down her face.

He smelled Kagome crying. He turned to look at her. She smiled at him. He saw the longing in her eyes. Even the baby sensed it and started to fuss. He knew she hadn't said anything as a gift to him. He handed their son to her. He started trying to nurse as soon as they were in her arms. "He is definitely yours." she said to him with a laugh.

He leaned down and kissed each of them on the forehead. "Thank you." he said softly. He wished there was more he could say and hoped that she would understand what he was thanking her for.

Kagome looked at him. He meant thank you for my children and so much more. He was thanking her for freeing him from the tree, for being his friend, for showing him that there were good things in this world, and for loving him as he was. "You don't need to thank me." she told him. "We did this together." He nodded. "I just realized we have waited too long in choosing a name again."

"I picked the last two." He told her.

"How about Kenji?" she asked. He nodded.

Asami left soon after to get Mi and Taro, so they could meet their new brother. InuYasha was holding him when they came in. He motioned for them to come closer.

Mi looked up at InuYasha. "Papa, can I touch him?" she asked. He smiled and nodded. Both she and Taro reached out and gently touched their new little brother.

"He's so small." Taro said.

Kagome laughed. "You were that small once too." she told him. "Don't I get a hug?" They both smiled and went to their mother, joining her on the bed.

That evening Sesshomaru paid them a visit. "Aiko called me and told me that she had delivered your pup today." he said. InuYasha held out their son. The little boy opened his eyes and scowled. "Yes, this is definitely your son." Sesshomaru said in response. "Have you named him?"

"It is going to be strange showing them to you again when we go back." Kagome said. "His name is Kenji."

"Very fitting." he said. "I will take my leave, but I hope you will bring him to meet the rest of their family soon."

Inuyasha put the baby in the basinet that was in their room. He found her bag and pulled something out. "Kagome, I want you to have this." he said holding out the box Sesshomaru had given him.

She opened it. Inside was ring, with a heart shaped amber stones, and a crest on either side of the band. "It was your mothers." she said.

"And now it is yours." He told her.

"Will you keep it until we leave the hospital?" she asked. He nodded. "Inuyasha, thank you."

* * *

When Kenji was a month old they took him to see Sesshomaru and some of his extended family, even though when they returned to the past most of them wouldn't even be born yet. Sesshomaru took it upon himself to take the smaller children aside when they were ready for a nap and telling them a long told favorite bedtime story. Kagome listened in and was surprised at many of the things he said about both her and Inuyasha. She guessed that 500 years really did have a way of changing people. She couldn't measure how much she had changed in only five. 

Kagome was tired when they got home that night, so Inuyasha offered to put Mi and Taro to bed.

"Papa" Taro said. "Is what Uncle said true?"

Inuyasha took in the frown on his son's face and saw his daughter seemed to be concerned as well. "What did he say?" Inuyasha asked.

"He said that humans are weak and that we always have to watch out for mama because she could get hurt or sick, and that most humans we know will get old and die, long before us." Taro told him.

Inuyasha growled. _Damn Sesshomaru_. He wasn't ready to explain all this. "That's true." he started.

"Is mama going to die?" Mi asked near tears.

"Not for a long time." Inuyasha said. "Mama will live as long as any of us. When you are both older I will explain how. Don't worry about what your bast...baka Uncle said." They both nodded. "Now go to bed."

Inuyasha groaned softly as he crawled into bed. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked softly, so as not to wake a sleeping Kenji.

"Sesshomaru had the pups thinking that you were going to die, because you're human." he said.

"Did you tell them I wasn't going to?" she asked.

"Of course I did wench." he replied. "Just not why. I don't think I'm ready for that talk yet." Kagome laughed softly and kissed him. "What's so funny wench?"

"Nothing." she said. "I love you Inuyasha."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "I love you too wench."

* * *

Days passed and when the well opened they went back through, to their time. Shippou, Miroku and Sango and their two girls were waiting for them when they climbed out the other side, to welcome them home. Kimi jumped onto Taro and Mi, knocking them to the ground. They all laughed. 

Sango and Miroku had kept their home relatively clean and in good repair in their absence. That night they put the pups to bed and Kagome curled up next to Inuyasha. She sighed softly. "It's good to be home." she said. He growled a little and nuzzled her neck. "So you agree." she laughed.

"Enough talking." he replied.

Kagome supposed you didn't have to be a genius to figure out what he wanted. She had to admit that they had been having far too little time alone together as of late. Kenji had only recently gotten over the cholic that had him up almost all the time. "All right koinu." she whispered, reaching up to capture one of his ears. She smiled at his growl of approval and relaxed, lavishing in his affections.

* * *

Time passed as it always did. Summer came and brought with it a startling realization. She was inside making lunch. Kenji was a few feet away trying to figure out how to crawl. She heard the twins playing just outside. Soon their laughter had turned into a disagreement. She thought they both had their father's temper and of course he insisted they had hers. Inuyasha had told her to let them argue unless they started fighting. He told her they had to learn to work things out on their own. The yelling died down and she thought it was all right, until she heard Mi screaming. She grabbed Kenji and raced outside. 

Mi was sitting on the ground beside Taro, crying. As Kagome got closer she saw why. Taro was unconscious and his hair was black. She looked up and saw Inuyasha coming toward her. "Where's Taro..." he started, coming to stop. Kagome always marveled at how he knew exactly which of their children was hurt. She looked down and he followed her eyes. "What happened?" he asked, picking up both Taro and Mi.

"I don't know." Kagome replied. "They were arguing and all of the sudden Mi started screaming. I came out and found him like this." Kagome was trying hard not to cry. Kenji sensing everyone's distress started to become upset.

"Let's go inside and then we can figure this out." Inuyasha told her. She nodded and followed him into their house.

Inuyasha put Taro in his bed and kept Mi with him, while Kagome set Kenji on a blanket and gave him a few of his favorite toys. Once that was finished they sat down to talk. "Taro's dead." Mi wailed.

"Taro's not dead." Kagome said gently. "He's going to be all right. Just tell us what happened."

The little girl managed to calm some. "We were playing and he wouldn't give me the ball...." she started.

Kagome watched both her husband and her daughter's ears twitch and Mi jumped up and ran to her room. "Taro's awake." Inuyasha told her. They both got up and went to see him.

Mi was hugging him. "Mama? Papa?" Taro said softly. "Why can't I smell anything?"

Kagome knelt beside him. "You know how you and your sister change on your secret night?" she asked. The little boy nodded. "Well you have changed into that form now. We are going to find out what happened, so don't worry. Just rest and you'll be fine soon. Now Mi finish telling us what happened."

"Taro wouldn't give me the ball. I got really mad at him." she said, much calmer now that her brother was awake. "I went to push him and a pink light came out of my hands and he fell back."

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged a serious look. "All right." she said. "You say with Taro." Kagome and Inuyasha went back into the main room.

"How is that possible?" Inuyasha asked.

"Maybe you should go get Miroku." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha nodded and left.

A short while later he returned with Miroku. "Inuyasha has told me what happened and I do indeed have a theory about what happened." he started. "Just as Kagome was born to her powers and has maintained them even after she was no longer a maiden, I believe your daughter was born to her powers. As you know you possess far greater powers than any other Miko. I have long since concluded that purity has far less to do with blood or body and more to do with the spirit."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha considered Miroku's words. It made sense. Most priestesses' power came from aptitude and training and not from natural ability, but Kagome's had always been a part of her. Since Mi was half human that part of her would protect her from her own miko energy. It would probably also mean that she herself would not be affected by purification. They talked about it a bit more with Miroku before he returned home. It took Taro a day and a half to return to normal, but he did. Somehow Kagome knew that this was only the beginning of the surprisers she would have in store for her, especially if she and Inuyasha really did end up with six children. _Oh well what is life without a few surprises_.


	19. Twenty Years

**A/N: Please read this. This story is almost finished. I have had these chapters ready for days but the upgrades of course prevented my posting them. I want to again thank all my reviwers, and say there are two more chapters to come though it may take a few days to finish them.**

**I will be posting an important author's note in the next chapter. I have several stories started right now and I will post a summary of each. Which ever one the most people are interested in will be the one I start devoting my time to, so if you are interested look for that with chapter 20.**

**Thanks for sticking with me and I hope you will enjoy the rest of this story...**

* * *

Twenty years, could it really have been that long. It seemed as though the years had passed so quickly. Only when she saw her friends and the mourned over the death of villagers that had been her friends did she even notice. It was hard to measure the passing of the years, when she and InuYasha both retained their youthful appearance. Sango and Miroku were the only constant reminder of time passed. Them and her children that is.

Their two youngest Rinji and Miya were ten. Their older sister Kara had just celebrated her thirteenth year and before her Kenji turned fifteen, and Mika and Taro were eighteen. She hadn't planned on having them all so close together. Kara had been conceived after Kenji had been having nightmares and sleeping with her and InuYasha for more than two months. Some might have said what is one more night, but Kagome never regretted not waiting that extra day.

Taro could have easily been and often was mistaken for InuYasha by those not close to the family, but living in the village. Kagome smiled. There was not a person in the village who did not accept them and their children. She supposed that it was because no one had attacked the village in a long time. If the presence of seven half demons, two full demons, a miko and the protection of the taiyoukai of the western lands wasn't enough to scare away any one who would come, she didn't know what was.

She had recently started to notice that Taro would leave for hours and not return, never saying where he was going. She was sure the reason had to be Kimi. Miroku and Sango's eldest daughter. She was beautiful and looked remarkably like Sango, but with Miroku's eyes. Since they were very small she had seen that they had a connection.

He thoughts were broken by InuYasha's return. He had been hunting. It took more than a little time to catch enough food to feed six growing hanyou pups. He laid the food on the counter and hugged her from behind. "InuYasha, I think you need to have a talk with Taro." she said.

"What for?" he asked, kissing her neck.

She sighed. Still after all these years, he could take her breath away with a simple touch. "I think it is time you explained to him about taking a mate." she said.

"He's still a pup." InuYasha replied.

"We were his age when we mated." she reminded him. "Besides he has been in love with Kimi since they were five."

InuYasha groaned. He knew she was right. She was always right. "After dinner." he told her. This also meant a visit to Totosai would be in order. He couldn't risk his son having a mate and no protection from his demon blood.

She turned to face him. She leaned up and kissed him. Kagome, his Kagome. He still couldn't believe she was with him. She had given him everything he had always wanted. She was even more beautiful than the day they met. He had once promised to spend everyday for the rest of their lives making it up to her for not realizing how special she was, for so long, and it was one he intended to keep.

* * *

That night after dinner he called Taro outside. Taro studied his father with interest. He wondered what it could be. His father was a man of few words, except when it came to his mother. They walked into the forest. "What is it father?" Taro asked. 

"Humans do not live as long as hanyous and if you wish to be with one, then you must know what to do, so she remains with you." InuYasha said. "Sit."

InuYasha explained to Taro what he needed to know. "Does this mean you and mother will consent to my asking Kimi to be my mate?" he asked.

"Yes, but you also must speak to her parents and they will expect you to marry as humans do as well." InuYasha told him. "And there will be no more trips into the forest alone until it is done though I suspect you may be able to convince Mika to go with you."

Taro blushed. He knew that his sister would give them time alone if he asked. He also knew that his father realized this as well. "Of course father." he replied.

"You will need to watch your brothers and sisters as well. Your mother and I must see to something important." he said. Taro nodded.

* * *

The next morning with Taro and Mika having agreed to look after the others Kagome and InuYasha left to see Totosai. InuYasha was dreading it. It really hurt to lose a fang, but it had to be done. 

"Ah InuYasha. What brings you here." Totosai asked.

"I need a sword old man." InuYasha said.

"What have you broken the Tetsusiaga again?" he asked.

"Of course not." InuYasha growled. "I need a sword for my son to hold back his demon blood."

"Of course..." Totosai said.

"Can you do it or not old man?" InuYasha asked.

"Hmmm...Your fang alone will not be strong enough...If only had something to enhance it." Totosai said. "If you had mated with that pretty miko it could be done..."

"I did you idiot." InuYasha yelled. "She's right here."

"Of course you did." Totosai replied. "Come here InuYasha, and open wide."

InuYasha did as the old demon asked. He held back a groan as he pulled the fang. "Ah Totosai could you pull the other one as well?" Kagome asked.

"What the hell for wench? Kenji doesn't need a sword yet" InuYasha said.

"I was going to make Mika beads to suppress hers as well." Kagome told him.

He groaned. "Do it old man." InuYasha said at last.

Totosai removed another fang and gave the second to Kagome. He held out a bowl. "Now what was it I needed....blood for something...." Totosai scratched his head.

"You need Kagome's blood to make the sword with my fang." InuYasha growled.

Kagome took the bowl and held her arm over it. "Do it." she said softly to InuYasha.

He looked at her. "I can't." he said.

"You have to. It is for Taro." she reminded him.

He nodded and made a small cut on the inside of her arm and the blood dripped into the bowl. He handed it to Totosai. Kagome had a few tears running down her cheeks. He gently licked the cut until is stopped bleeding and wiped her tears away. "I'm sorry." he said softly.

"It's all right. You had to for Taro." she told him, but he still didn't feel any better about it.

"How long until I can come back for the sword?" InuYasha asked.

"Hmm sword... What sword..." Totosai asked. "Ah I remember the sword for you son... A week."

"Fine, we'll be back in a week." InuYasha said.

"Thank you." Kagome called over her shoulder as they left.

* * *

When they got back that night Taro and Kimi were inside waiting for them. Kagome smiled. "I take it she said yes." Kagome said. Taro nodded. Kagome hugged them both. "Have you spoken to Miroku and Sango yet?" 

"We were hoping you might come with us." Taro said softly.

"Of course I will." Kagome replied. "Are you coming InuYasha?"

"Keh." he replied. "Let's go."

They walked together to the home Miroku and Sango shared. "Kagome, InuYasha, it is good to see you." Sango said, hugging Kagome. "Come inside."

They all went in and sat down. Miroku was glaring at Taro. InuYasha was amused. Kagome nudged Taro. "Miroku-sama, Sango-sama I wish to ask for your permission to marry your daughter." he said.

Sango jumped up and hugged her daughter. Miroku was still staring at Taro. "Why do you wish to marry her?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

InuYasha tried to stifle a laugh and failed. "Remembering your hentai days." he teased.

"You're not helping." Kagome scolded. "Besides Mika is old enough to have men wishing to court her."

InuYasha's grin fell and he growled a little. Miroku had a satisfied expression on his face. Sango glared at her husband and reached for her Hiraikotsu, which was leaning against the wall. "We give our blessing." Miroku said at last. Kimi ran and hugged her father.

* * *

The next morning InuYasha woke Taro at dawn. "Get up." he said. "We have work to do." Taro was used to obeying his father, so he didn't question him. "Get Kenji too." Taro nodded. 

InuYasha led them to an area a short distance away from their house. "Father what are we doing?" Taro asked at last.

"You can't expect to live with your mother and I when you have a mate of your own, so you need to build a house." InuYasha said. They started working.

At the end of the week InuYasha made a quick trip to see Totosai and pick up his sword. The old demon handed it to him. He drew the weapon. It cast a soft pink glow. "What does this sword do old man?" InuYasha asked.

"What do you mean?" Totosai asked.

"You know what attacks does it have. Is it protected so that demons can use it. That kind of thing." InuYasha replied.

"Hmm...I know there was something...of course...A full demon can't wield it, because of the miko energy... It can purify demons as well." Totosai said.

"Thanks old man." InuYasha said and he left.

He found Taro working on his house. He jumped down to meet his father. "Here." InuYasha said.

Taro took the sword and drew it. "Always keep it with you. It will keep your demon blood at bay."

"What do you mean father?" Taro asked.

InuYasha explained about half demons and their transformations, and how important it was not to let go of his sword. "You need to tell Kimi. If you should change, she will likely be the only one who can convince you to change back without the sword." InuYasha told him. He also told him that when his mate was in danger, even the sword might fail to stop the transformation.

"Father, have you ever transformed?" Taro asked.

InuYasha nodded and told him about the time with the moth demon and the bandits and about the time when Kouga hit Kagome. "You never want to transform." he finished.

Taro nodded. He was worried about what Kimi would say. He wondered if she would be afraid to be with him when she found out. He attached the sword to his hip and went to find her. He ran into his sister on the way. "Mi, can you come with me and Kimi? I have to talk to her about something." he said.

"Sure." she said. "Where'd you get the sword?"

"From father." he told her. As they went to find Kimi, he told her what their father had said.

"Could that happen to me?" she asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you should ask mother." he told her. She nodded.

Kimi smiled and waved when she saw him coming. Kimi asked her mother if she could go for a short walk and was given permission. She was glad her father was gone. When they were under the Goshinboku, Mi left them.

"Kimi, I have to tell you something and it might make you change your mind out being with me." he said.

"Nothing could change my mind." she told him.

"This might." he said. He told her about the sword and the transformations.

She looked at him. "Why would that change my mind? I love you. You would never hurt me. Even your father said he never hurt your mother. He still recognized her as his and wanted to protect her."

Taro smiled. He leaned down and kissed her. A few minutes later Mika came back. "Times up." she said. "Father is headed this way and Sango wanted Kimi back to help with dinner." Taro nodded and helped Kimi to her feet. He walked her home.

After dinner Mika asked to talk to her mother outside. "Mama, will what happened to father happen to me?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Kagome replied.

"Will I transform like he said Taro might and he did?" she asked.

"It could happen." Kagome told her. "I don't think it will because of your miko energy, but made this for you, just in case." Kagome pulled out a string of beads with a single fang. "This was made with your father's fang and will hold back your demon blood, so you won't transform."

"Thank you mother." Mi said.

* * *

Two weeks passed. The house was almost finished and Taro and Kimi would be wed soon. InuYasha was helping Taro and Kagome brought them some lunch. Both Taro and InuYasha stopped working and turned to the trees. Kenji was coming but he smelled wrong. InuYahsa knew what at was at once. InuYasha saw Kagome coming. "Protect your mother." He said to Taro. 

Taro nodded and jumped down. He went to Kagome. "What is it?" she asked, as she watched InuYasha take a defensive stance a short distance away. She didn't sense any unfamiliar youkai. The she saw Kenji. His eyes were red and he had a single purple slash on each side of his face. His claws dripped with blood.

"Taro." InuYasha called I need your sword. Taro threw the sword and sheath to his father.

"Taro." Kimi called coming toward them.

InuYasha looked back. He couldn't expect his son to protect Kagome and abandon his future mate. Taro watched in horror as his younger brother's gaze settle on Kimi. "Go to her." Kagome said. He looked at Kimi and then his mother. "I'll be fine." Taro went and stood in front of Kimi.

InuYasha backed up to stand in front of Kagome. "What are we going to do?" she asked. "I can't purify him. He would die from his wounds as a human."

"I know." InuYasha said. They waited to see what Kenji would do

Kenji seemed to decided that Taro would be an easier target and headed fo him. Kagome watched in wide eyes as her other son started to transform to protect his mate. "Do something." she cried. "They'll kill each other." She was near tears.

"Purify Taro." he said. "Then I'll stop Kenji. Do it."

Kagome closed her eyes and held out her hand. She opened them and shot a beam of purifying energy into Taro, who fell to the ground. Kimi held him in her arms. InuYasha jumped at Kenji as he went to attack Taro and Kimi.

Kagome screamed as her son slashed his father and knocked him into the trees. She ran to stand between Taro and Kenji. She prepared to purify him, if he attacked . Kenji advanced on her. "Kenji, you don't want to do this, please." she said softly.

Kenji drew closer and flexed his claws. He was growling. Suddenly a flash of red sprang from the trees knocking Kenji to the ground. It was InuYasha and she could tell he had transformed as well. He stood over his son, not recognizing him and prepared to attack.

"Sit" Kagome said. InuYasha fell to the ground.

He raised his hand and with it the sword. "Give it to Kenji." he said.

She took it and put it in her son's hand. The red faded from his eyes and he looked up at her. "Mother." he said softly.

She smiled and touched his face. "You are going to be all right now." she said.

InuYasha got up. He was bleeding badly from the cuts across his chest. He picked up Kenji. "Go tell Kimi not to worry and what to do and I'll be waiting for you inside." InuYasha told her. She nodded.

Kagome knelt by Kimi. She was crying. "What did you do to him?" she asked. "Will he be all right?"

"He will be fine." Kagome told her. "I had to purify him to stop them from killing each other."

Taro started to stir. "Will he be the same as before?" Kimi asked.

"It may take a few days but his demon blood will reemerge and he will be exactly as he was." Kagome replied. "I have to go tend to InuYasha and Kenji. Make sure he doesn't get up and I'll come back and help you."

Kimi nodded. Kagome headed for the house "Kimi?" Taro asked.

"I am here." she said.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" Taro asked. "I didn't hurt you?"

"No, you protected me." she said. "Your mother purified you so that you would not kill each other. She will be back after she tends to your father and brother." Kimi told him all that happened while he was passed out.

Kagome entered their house. InuYasha had his haori and shirt off and a makeshift wrap around his chest. He looked at Kagome sadly. She walked over to her son. His breathing was shallow and there was blood on his lips. "He's dying." InuYasha said.

Kagome knelt beside him and she felt InuYasha's hand on her shoulder. "I'm not going to let him." she said. She placed her hands on her son and poured her healing energy into him. Slowly his breathing returned to normal and his heart beat grew stronger. InuYasha pulled Kagome away. She would die if she used any more energy on their son. He wasn't fully healed but he would live. He held her to him.

Kenji opened his eyes. "Father, what's going on?" he asked.

"I will tell you later. First I must wrap your wounds and my own and tend to your mother and Taro." InuYasha said. "Lay still."

InuYasha took Kagome to their room and laid her on their bed. He covered her with a blanket. He went gathered some bandages and water. He cleaned Kenji and wrapped his wounds, before cleaning and wrapping his own. He wished Kagome was awake to do it for him.

He went outside and found Kimi and Taro where he had left them. He helped Taro up and helped him to the house. Kimi followed. "Where is mother?" Taro asked.

"Unconscious in our room. She will be for several days." he told his son.

"What happened? Kimi said she wasn't hurt." Taro said.

He took Taro to his room, and laid him on his bed. "She had to heal Kenji, so he wouldn't die. She uses her own life force to heal so she goes into a deep sleep because to do anything would kill her." InuYasha replied.

"But she'll be all right?" Taro asked.

"Yes, eventually. Now rest." InuYasha ordered. Taro nodded. "Kimi go tell your parents what happened. I will need help." She nodded and left.

He needed to get to Kagome. Few mikos had enough power to heal and they had only learned she could do it when he himself had nearly died. After using her power to purify Taro she was already drained and Kenji had almost been beyond her help. She would need him near to keep her in this world.

He went to their room and laid beside her. He brushed the hair from her face. "Koishii, you must stay with me." he whispered. He held her hand. "I need you, we all do. Stay for me." he smiled. It was working. The smell of death receded a little. "I love you. Don't leave." he squeezed her hand and kissed her lips softly. "Koishii, remember your promise. You said you would never leave me alone again." Only the slightest hint of death remained. "Our pups need you. I would die without you, please fight for me. I love you."

Kara and Mika were at the door watching their father coax their mother back from death. Both were crying. "Will mama be all right?" Kara asked.

He looked at his daughters. Both were so much like Kagome, and on the new moon Mika could pass for her twin. "Come sit beside her." he said. "She can hear you. Help me give her a reason to stay."

They did as their father said. Mika took her mother's other hand and held it. Kara crawled between her father and her mother and laid against her. "I love you mama." she said softly.

"Stay with her, talk to her." InuYasha told them. "I have to go see to Taro and Kenji. If she can hold on long enough to regain some of her strength she will be fine." The girls nodded.

InuYasha went out into the main room. Sango and Miroku were there. "How is Kagome?" Sango asked.

"It was close." he said. "Too close."

"We will take Miya and Rinji to stay with us for a few days." Miroku said.

InuYasha nodded. "Thank you."

Kimi came out of Taro's room. "Can I stay with Taro?" she asked. "Please, it is my place."

InuYasha knew why she said that, but he hadn't told anyone, not even Kagome. Two nights ago Taro had marked her. "I don't think that is appropriate." Miroku said. "You will not be wed for two weeks yet."

InuYasha waited to see what she would do. "Mother, Father I must stay with him. We are already married in the most important way. I am his mate." she said. She showed them the mark.

They looked at InuYasha. "Did you know?" Miroku asked.

InuYasha nodded. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sango asked.

"It was not my place." he replied.

"How long has it been?" Miroku asked.

"Two days." Kimi said.

"Very well, you may stay, but only until he is well. Then you must wait for the wedding." Miroku said.

Kimi nodded. "Thank you father."

InuYasha went to Kenji. It was time to tell him what had happened. He also knew that when Kagome was better, he would be losing yet another fang. He sat beside his second son. "Father, is mother really going to be all right?" he asked.

"Yes." InuYasha said. "She is much stronger than she looks."

"Now will you tell me what happened?" he asked. "I remember being in the forest and feeling a strange presence. A demon attacked me and then mother was beside me."

InuYasha sighed. He told his son about the transformation and how he had come back, and tried to go after all of them, until Kagome had purified Taro and he had managed to knock him down and get him the sword. "The sword has the power to hold back your demon blood. I will have yours made as soon as your mother recovers." InuYasha said. He saw his son's distress at his actions. He told Kenji about his own transformations. "Do not dwell on what could have been. I learned that lesson the hard way and almost lost your mother because of it. Everyone will be fine and that is what is important." Kenji nodded. InuYasha checked his son's wounds. They were going to be find in a few days

InuYasha wanted to go back to Kagome, but first he went to see Taro. Kimi had a damp cloth and was wiping his face. "I miss your ears." she teased.

"What's with you and my ears." he teased back.

"You know you like it when I rub them and don't say you don't" she said with a smile.

InuYasha held back a laugh. He had much the same conversation with Kagome on more than one occasion. He also was happy to find that his son had found a woman as he had, that didn't want him to change.

InuYasha entered the room. "How long will I be like this?" Taro asked.

"Well, when your sister purified you it took a day and a half, but you mother has much more power." InuYasha told him. "It took me three days to fully recover when she purified me. The next time we learned that there was another way to summon my demon blood, but you should wait until tomorrow if you wish to try it."

"What is it father?" he said.

"You and your mate should be able to figure that out on your own." InuYasha said.

Kimi and Taro blushed. "Oh...um...Thank you father." he said.

InuYasha laughed softly and went back to Kagome. Kara and Mika were still with her. "I need you two to prepare dinner." he said. "Soup would be best for Taro and Kenji." They both nodded, but didn't move. "She will be all right."

The reluctantly left their mother and went to do the chores needing to be done. InuYasha laid beside Kagome. He stroked her hair softly. He buried his face in her neck and nipped lightly on his mark. "Thank you for saving our son." he said softly. "I love you." He put his arm around her and closed his eyes.

* * *

**A/N 2: In case anyone is wondering, for the puposes of this fic Inuyasha and Kagome do look older, but only a couple of years older**. **They age just much slower. I am going to go with one year to every five, because I can, so there...lol...**


	20. The End Epilogue

Mika watched her mother and father as they laid together. In a way she envied her mother. Father was never so open with any of them as he was with her. She had asked her mother about it one day when she was younger, and afraid that she had done something to make her father not love her.

"Your father loves you all very much." she had said. "You have never known what it is to be despised for what you are, to have to live in fear of your life for no crime other than your birth. He has protected you from that. His parents were killed when he was young and he had to live on his own. He was loved by no one, could trust no one. It took a long time for him to learn that he didn't have to be someone else to be cared for. It is hard for him to talk about how he feels, so instead he shows you his love. It is all he can do. Watch him as he plays with you and your brother and sisters, see if he looks at all of you as I do. He cannot hide the love in his eyes."

She had done as her mother said and found that it was true. Even when he scolded them, she could see it there in his gaze. He loved them all. Slowly as she grew she learned to recognize the small gestures he made to show them he cared. Her uncle Sesshomaru had once told them all the story of their parents. She realized that her mother had saved him and his heart would not allow him to show her any less.

"Father." she said softly. He looked up at her. "Dinner is ready. I waited to wake you until the others had finished"

He nodded. InuYasha looked at his daughter. He could sense her distress. A profound sense of loss had settled over their house. Kagome was their heart, the one who bound them all together with her love. He knew his children needed comfort from him in away he so seldom gave. "Would you like to stay with her for a while?" he asked.

She nodded. As her father went to pass her, he did something that surprised her. He pulled her into a hug. She could only remember a few occasions when he had held her and all were when she had been hurt. She returned his hug. He looked at her. "You are my eldest daughter." he said. "You were the first child I held in my arms. I have loved you since before you were born. Never forget that." He hugged her again.

"I love too papa." she said softly.

He raised her chin. "No crying around your mother." she nodded, and dried her tears. He smiled and left the room.

* * *

The next morning InuYasha was sitting at the table eating when Taro came out of his room. He was once again in his half demon form. InuYasha looked at him and smirked. "I see you figured out what I meant." he said. Kimi who was behind Taro blushed. "Maybe you should have waited, though because now she has to go home."

It was clear neither had thought of that. Taro sighed. "I'll walk you." he said. She nodded.

"Go see your mother." InuYasha said, when he returned.

Taro nodded. He went into the room his parents shared. Kara was sitting on the bad talking softly to their mother. "You're talking to her?" he asked.

"Father said she can hear us and it will help her get better." Kara replied. "Is it true?"

"You know father wouldn't lie." Taro told her. "Can I talk to her alone?" Kara nodded and left. Taro sat by his mother and took her hand. They were so small. When she was awake you could feel the strength, the life coming from her, but laying there she seemed so fragile. "Thank you, for keeping me from fighting Kenji." he said. "I would have never been able to forgive myself. Remember mother, you have to wake up in time for my wedding. It wouldn't be right if you weren't there. I love you." He kissed her forehead and left.

Kenji wouldn't be fully healed for another day, but he could get up and move around. He came out into the main room. "Kenji, go sit with your mother. I have things to do and someone needs to stay with her." InuYasha said.

"Father I..." Kenji started.

InuYasha raised his gaze to meet his son's. "I was not asking." he said.

Kenji nodded. "All right. I'm sorry father." InuYasha knew he would have to force Kenji to see her. He could tell that his son still felt guilty over almost attacking her.

Kenji went and curled up beside his mother like he had done when he was a small child. He cried quietly. He didn't want his father to hear him. He had never seen his father cry. His mother had always told him that everyone cried sometimes even their father and that it was okay, but once he had reached a certain age he had decided that he was too old to cry. "I'm sorry mama." he said softly. "This is all my fault. Taro was sick and I hurt father and I almost hurt you. Now you are like this because you had to help me even after what I did. Father says that it isn't important because everyone is all right now, but I just can't forgive myself. Please be all right. I love you."

InuYasha waited to go to her until he no longer smelled Kenji's tears. He didn't want to make his son feel any worse by seeing him when he was upset. He loved Kenji of course, but he had always been closest to his mother and there was a certain distance between them. InuYasha knew the only one who would be able to make Kenji feel better was Kagome.

* * *

The fourth day came and went and InuYasha knew he had to bring Miya and Rinji home. He brought them in the house and took them to see their mother. "Why is mama sleeping?" Miya asked.

"Kenji was hurt and your mother had to help him, and so she is very tired. She will be sleeping like this for a while. I don't want you to worry though because she'll be better soon." InuYasha said. "It is important the you show her how brave you both can be."

They nodded. "Is it okay to sit with her?" Rinji asked.

"Of course." he said. "You can talk to her as well. She can hear you."

His two youngest climbed in bed beside their mother and started talking to her, telling her about what they had been doing at Miroku and Sango's. InuYasha watched them and hoped she would wake up soon. He could smell her getting stronger each day, but couldn't tell how much longer she would need to recover fully.

* * *

It was the middle of the night. The full moon was high in the sky lending light to their room. Kagome had been sleeping for nearly seven days. "InuYasha?" she said softly. He sat up suddenly. He thought he heard Kagome. He looked at her surprised to find her eyes open. She smiled at him. "How is Kenji?"

He shook his head. Leave it to her to ask about others when she had nearly died herself. "He is recovered." InuYasha told her. "And Taro is fine as well, though he is restless from missing his mate."

"Did I miss the wedding?" she asked.

"No it is next week." he told her. "Like me it seems Taro could not resist the woman he loves. I was so worried about you. I thought I might lose you."

She reached out and stroked his face softly as he leaned over her. "I heard your words." she said. "They gave me strength."

InuYasha leaned down and kissed her softly. He felt her hand slide up to his ear and she began rubbing it softly. He growled. Kagome arched into him as he moved a hand to cup her breast. She moaned softly at his gentle caress. She used her other hand to trace the muscles of his chest. He moved down and began kissing her neck softly, before biting down on his mark. She buried her face in his shoulder to mask her low moans. She felt him loosening the ties of her sleeping kimono and one hand went down to cup her center. She forced herself harder against his hand.

He wanted her so badly, but the full moon taunted him. "Please." she whispered. "I need you."

Her pleading was almost more than he could bare. "I can't, we can't the moon." he told her.

"I don't care." she replied. "I want to feel you. To be with you. Please my koinu."

He leaned down and kissed her deeply. He could not deny her this. He pushed open her kimono and removed his hakama.At last they both found their release.He licked her neck softly on his mark and rolled off of her. He pulled her to him. "I love you." he whispered.

"I love you too." she replied. He pulled the blankets over them and they slept in each others arms.

In the morning a loud cry from Miya woke the house. She was in the door way of their room. "Mama." she cried.

Kagome careful not to let the blanket slip turned to her daughter and smiled. Taro was next to arrive and looked at his parents. He grabbed Miya and shut their door. InuYasha and Kagome could hear him talking, he could tell all of the others had arrived to see if Kagome was really awake. "Yes mother is awake." he said.

"I want to see her." Rinji told him.

"Listen, why don't we all make breakfast for mother and then we can bring it to her in bed as a surprise to show her how happy we are to see her." Taro suggested.

The three youngest agreed and went do pick what they were going to make. Mika looked at Taro. "Do I need to guess why you are really keeping them out of there?" Mika asked, a trace of amusement in her voice. Since the age when they had come to understand such things they had often joked about their parent's inability to go more than the shortest amount of time without escaping the crowed house for some time alone, and from which their father always came back in a better mood.

Taro laughed. "We should have been expecting that." he said. "You know how they are, though I hope they realized that the moon was full last night."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Kenji asked.

InuYasha opened the door. "Mika go help your sister." he said. He looked at Kenji. "I 'll answer your question later. Go see if they need you to catch anything for your mother's breakfast." Kenji nodded. Finally he turned to Taro. "Thank you."

Taro nodded. "You just couldn't wait could you. Oh well I guess another brother or sister couldn't hurt." he laughed.

InuYasha glared at his son before smiling slightly. "Don't tell them yet." he said Taro nodded. "Oh and laugh all you want, but it was your mother's idea."

Taro groaned. His father must really be in a good mood to joke with him like that and to be so open. He supposed it was the effect of their mother. She had a way of making everything better, with nothing more than her presence.

He went back in to Kagome. She had tied her kimono and was sitting up in bed. She smiled at him. "I'd say you handled things pretty well. Thank you for telling them to talk to me." she said. "I don't feel like I missed as much."

He went and sat beside her and took her hand. "So are we having a boy or a girl." he teased.

"I don't know, but I'm happy either way." she said.

"Me too." he replied. "Good thing Taro is moving out, or we'd have to start building on to the house again."

A short while later InuYasha and Kagome found themselves surrounded by four very happy hanyou pups. The three youngest climbed up on the bed to be close to their mother. Kagome smiled and talked to them as she ate breakfast. She was saddened by the absence of Kenji, but refused to let it show on her face. She thanked her children for breakfast and told them that later she would spend time with them. They all nodded and went outside to play.

"InuYasha, I am going to the spring for a bath." she said. He watched her dress and get her things together. She turned back as she was about to leave. "Well are you coming or not?" She grinned at him.

He jumped up and swept her into his arms. They went to the spring and both found their bath to be as enjoyable as the night before had been. "Can you take me to Kenji?" she asked. "I won't be able to find him on my own."

InuYasha nodded and he led her to Kenji. He kissed her cheek. "I'll see you at home." he said softly. She nodded. Kenji was sitting high in a tree above her.

"Kenji, come down and speak to me." she called. He jumped down. "I missed you at breakfast." He looked at her. She could see him trying to hold back his tears. She wrapped her arms around him. "It's all right."

"Mother, I'm sorry." he said softly.

She stroked his hair. "You have nothing to be sorry for. Everyone is all right. If you hadn't transformed you probably would have died. I couldn't bare to lose you. I know a part of you came home because you knew we could help you and that your father would be able to keep you from hurting us, even if you don't realize it."

"If only that were true." he said.

"It is true." she told him. "Soon you won't have to worry because we are going to have a sword made for you. No one blames you. Please don't blame yourself anymore." She felt the tears filling her eyes. She hated to see her child in pain.

"Mama don't cry." he said.

"I won't if you promise to try and get over this and be yourself again." she told him.

"I promise." he said.

She smiled. "Good. Let's go home. I haven't seen all of you for far too long." He nodded.

* * *

The next day Kagome and InuYasha made a quick trip to see Totosai and InuYasha returned minus two fangs. He was glad he would only have to do this once more. The he remembered that he was now expecting another pup. _Oh well, its worth it._

The day that he was going to get Kenji's sword and the day before Taro's wedding he woke and smiled. Kagome's scent had changed. They were definitely having another pup. He woke her gently. She smiled at him. "You know don't you?" she asked. He nodded. She put her arms around him and kissed him.

"Are you happy?" he asked.

"Of course." she said. "Do you think they will notice?" He nodded.

Kagome got up to make breakfast and smelling the food her children started to emerge from their rooms. Miya and Rinji hugged her and backed up. They were the only two who had never smelled her when she was pregnant.

"Mama?" Rinji asked. "You smell different."

She smiled. "Sit down and when the others are here I will tell you why." she said.

At last all off her children assembled she turned to them. InuYasha was beside her. "You are all going to have another brother or sister." she announced. Taro and Mika shared a knowing look. They were all too used to this announcement.

The next day Taro and Kimi were married. After the new couple had gone to their own home and the younger children had gone to bed, Mika found her mother sitting outside. She thought she smelled the faint scent of tears.

"Mother?" she said softly. "Is something wrong?"

"No." Kagome replied. "I was just thinking about how you are all growing up so quickly, and wondering how my own mother managed to let me go when I was younger than you are now. Was there something bothering you?"

"I don't want to upset you." Mika said.

Kagome looked at her daughter. "You want to go live in the future don't you?" Kagome asked.

Mika was taken aback be her mother's question, mostly because it had been that very thing she was going to talk to her about until she had seen that her mother was upset. "How did you know?" she asked.

"Because I know you. In this time there aren't many demons who would consider a hanyou as their mate and I know you would not be comfortable with a human. It is part of your nature to desire a male who is stronger than you, that will be a good protector and provider. In the future you could have that." Kagome said. "If it is truly what you want, I will talk to your father."

Mika hugged her mother. "Thank you mama."

Kagome sighed. InuYasha was not going to like this idea. She went to bed and waited for him to return from his patrol of the surrounding forest. He had been doing that more often since Kenji was attacked. He entered their room quietly and laid down beside her.

Kagome took a deep breath. There would be no easy way to do this. It would be best just to come out and say it. "Mika wants to go live on the other side of the well." she said softly.

"What?" he asked.

"She's lonely." Kagome told him. "Taro is married. You know that the chances of her finding a mate in the era are slim. Our sons can find happiness with humans but our daughters can't."

"You think we should let her go, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied starting to cry.

"All right." he said. "But only if Sesshomaru agrees to watch out for her." Kagome agreed.

They took their yearly trip through the well. Asami was very surprised to see that there would be a new addition to their family very soon. This time when they returned home however they returned for the first time without Mika. Sesshomaru had been happy to welcome her to his home and promised to watch out for as he would his own.

* * *

Years don't tend to matter much and after a while you stop counting choosing to instead celebrate days and events rather than the actual passage of time. Kagome looked at the pictures she kept of her children from over the years, and those of her family in the present.

She felt a twinge of sadness and guilt as she looked at her mother's photo. She had died almost ten years ago. Kagome had come through the well to be faced with her little brother, who could have passed for her father. He told her that their mother was dying. Right after she had left the last time doctors had given her less than a year to live, but she had held on fighting to see her daughter one last time.

Kagome had gone into her room. She felt the comforting arm of InuYasha around her waist. Asami smiled a them when they came in. "I waited to see you both one last time." she said, her voice strained. Kagome sat beside her mother and took her hand. She felt InuYasha place a hand on her shoulder. "I wanted to say goodbye. I love you both and may die in peace now that I have seen you one last time."

She was surprised when InuYasha had leaned down, tears on his cheeks and kissed her mother's forehead. "You were one of the few besides my own mother who accepted me as I am and it is because of you that I have Kagome. Over these long years I have come to consider you my mother as well. Thank you." he said softly.

Asami smiled. "I see you have gotten much better with words my son." she laughed. Kagome was crying freely. "Don't cry Kagome. I will see you again."

"I love you mama." she said. Asami's death had been almost as hard on InuYasha as it had been on her.

Kagome sighed and wiped away the tears that had fallen as she relived that memory. All three of her daughters had made their home on the other side of the well and all four of her sons had stayed. Her youngest, Shiro, had just turned nineteen and left their home. It was so empty now.

Most of her days were still happy ones and she found solace and comfort in InuYasha. He would be the one who would never leave her, who she loved beyond all reason. Today would not have been so bad if it was not the anniversary of Sango's death. She turned to one of the few pictures she had of the demon exterminator.

A year ago Sango had fallen ill. She was nearly sixty years old, which for the times was older than most lived to be. Kagome had been almost sure that it was cancer, but there was nothing she could do short of take care of her dear friend. No one had been too surprised when Miroku followed her to the next life a few short months later. He simply missed her too much to go on.

Kagome had been careful not to get too close to anyone over the years. It was too hard to watch them die. She had instead made friends with the mates of her son's. They all understood what it was like. Kimi was so much like Sango it made things much easier to bear. She still had a piece of her closest friends with her.

InuYasha came in to find Kagome sitting on the floor, crying silent tears. She looked up at him. He was still as handsome as ever, if not more so. Though still young by demon standards and in human appearance he had matured. All traces of boyishness were gone. The closer he came toward her the more diminished became the ache in her heart.

He sat down beside her and put his am around her. She leaned into him and let him comfort her heart.

InuYasha sat beside his mate. She was upset. He hadn't meant to leave her alone on this day. As soon as he realized what day it was he returned to her. The way she had looked at him, so sad. She was so beautiful even with the tears coursing down her cheeks. He thought back to the birth of their last child. After she had been upset. He caught her one day looking at herself, crying.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

She had closed her robe quickly and wiped her face. "Nothing." she lied.

He went to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't lie to your mate." he scolded gently.

She cried against him. "I can't stand to look at myself." she said softly.

"How can you say that?" he asked. "You're beautiful."

She looked for any trace of deception in his eyes, and found none. "Not anymore." she replied. "My hips are too big and my stomach sticks out and I can't even talk about my breasts. Why do you stay with me?" she cried.

"Kagome, look at me." he said raising her chin with his hand. "I stay with you because I love you. To me you are beautiful. I always thought you were too skinny. Do you know what your body says to me now?" She shook her head. "It say that you have given me seven strong pups that you have loved and cared for them as a mother should. It says that you love me as well. You're perfect, just as you are. I will never leave you."

He sighed as he pulled her against him. Trying to ease her pain, as she had done for him so many times. Truthfully she didn't look much different than she always had. She was even more beautiful in his eyes now. She had the figure of a woman now instead of a girl. Her hips were slightly larger and she might have weighed about ten pounds more than she used to, but she was still in excellent shape.

"I miss them too." he said softly, looking at the picture of Miroku and Sango.

Time passes and things get easier. She knew she would never forget all the people she loved, no matter how may years passed. She also knew that she would never be alone. InuYasha loved her and they would be together always, destiny and fate had seen fit to bring them together, and one day she was sure that they would again be reunited with those that they had lost so many years ago.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end. I hope you liked it. I will leave it up to anyone who is interested to tell me in a review which story they would most like to read about next. I will put a title and brief summary for all the stories I am currently working on.**

* * *

**Making Things Right**: AU but not completely.There will be references and scenes from the actual IY story.Kagome makes a wish that changes the world and gives everyone a new chance at the lives they were meant to have, including herself, but with a new threat looming she must remember what was forgotten. It is hard to explain without giving the story away. I'd say if I was choosing this would be my first or second choice. I have the most written on this one.

**Destined Love, Shared Power**: Ancient youkai magic speaks of a bonding of souls so complete that mates of great power can share their gifts with each other For years InuYasha has been fighting his youki. It desires Kagome, but he can't stand the thought of hurting her, of asking her to chose a life with him, knowing what it means. One night though she doesn't give him a choice and it changes everything. Honestly I don't know where this story is going and this concept could be melded with another fic.

**Forced Admission**: Naraku's newest incarnation has the power to delve into the mind. He is sent to find out the weaknesses and fears of InuYasha and the gang. Desire and the fact that hiding the truth can no longer keep them safe forces everyone to face up to how they really feel. Basically this one is all on paper and not typed yet, but ut would be my first of second choice, along with _Making Things Right_.

**New Life Incarnation**: Naraku not ready to kill InuYasha and the others until there are no more shards to be gathered devises a plan to tie InuYasha's hands when the day of the final battle comes. He sends Kagura to gather the blood of the hanyou, but already wishing for her freedom she alters his plan hoping that when the time comes InuYasha will help her. This one too is on paper and doesn't have a clear path, but the concept behind it is interesting at least to me. I hate to give too much a way but the "new life incarnation" is named TakaraInu.


End file.
